Getting To Know Her
by Punkpoet69
Summary: Bestselling author Troy Bolton lives to write. He spends twelve hours a day in front of his computer, rarely leaving the seclusion of his beach-front property, where he's come to finish his latest thriller, that is until a free-spirited Gabriella Montez nearly drowns in a drunken attempt to save her dog. Now he can't get rid of her, and suddenly, wants to know everything about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Missed me? I have missed you. With the wedding chaos over and done with, so begins our new life goals, like homeownership. And that is exactly what we've been doing for the last three months. We have finally found a home that we like and are currently in the running towards our clear to close in May. Another big new change, I received a big promotion at work. I am now a Manager, which has sparked tons of responsibility and has kept me super busy. But don't you worry, I have been working on this story just for you.**

 **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not supported or believed to be part of the Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline.**

* * *

Getting To Know Her

It was three forty-five on a Saturday afternoon, and even beneath the awning above her booth at the flea market, it was a scorcher. The flea market was held in the parking lot of the old Drive-In, and it was where she'd met Mr. James when she was a little girl when her mother used to sell her baked good in the booth just two tables away. He was an elderly jam-maker from Colorado, and over the years they'd become trusted friends. His jam and jelly creations always went so well with her mother's fresh baked bread.

When Mr. James became ill last year, he had contacted Gabriella, shared his recipes, and when he passed away a few months later, at the age of ninety-five, the idea for Feel-good Flavors was born. It just felt like the right thing to do. So, she packed up and moved back to Massachusetts where she met Eddie her boyfriend and their neighbor/her best friend Sharpay Evans.

"Did you ever think that maybe the label is a little boring?" Sharpay shifted as held the jam jar in her hand.

"It's simple," Gabriella argued. "People like it. It's simple, homemade and delicious."

"And boring," Sharpay added as she raised her eyebrows and let her aviator sunglasses fall from her forehead onto her nose.

"Are you trying to say that I'm boring?" Gabriella frowned as she placed a few more jars in a nearby box. She had arrived late again that morning and missed the first rush of customers. Gabriella had brought a few of her new jam flavors to the flea market, apricot-lime, and strawberry-apricot, and they'd caught the attention of some of the regulars. She wondered how much business being late had cost her. It didn't matter how hard she tried or how early she got up, she was always late. For everything. She was even born a week late.

"No." Sharpay let out a sigh, "I'm just saying that maybe we should work on the label. I'll mock some up for you and you can pick one you like."

Jack, her Cairn Terrier, whined at her feet where Gabriella had tethered him to the leg of the table with a long leash. She hated leashing him to the table, but they didn't allow unleashed pets at the flea market. And she couldn't leave him at home alone with Eddie. Eddie didn't appreciate all of Jack's spirit the way Gabriella did. Just this morning Eddie had discovered Jack eating another one of his shoes.

"We're leaving in a few minutes. Can you please wait?" Gabriella patted his head. The flea market closed at four, and she had to disassemble her booth down to a science. She could do it in fifteen minutes flat. Most of the time. Today she hoped she could. She was anxious about Dinner.

Jack looked at her with pleading, big round eyes and barked. He had already wrapped himself around the table leg a bazillion times and she had to untangle the unhappy pup. He wanted to roam free and she didn't blame him. She had the same gypsy urge running through her blood, too.

"Nervous about dinner?" Sharpay asked as if reading her mind.

"No…and yes." Gabriella blew her bangs out of her face only to have them fall right back into place. "Eddie's mom just doesn't like me. She's-"

"A bitch." Sharpay cut her off as she leaned forward in her chair to give Jack a good scratching behind the ear. Yeah, because it was just that simple. For Sharpay maybe. Even though they were a lot alike, Sharpay always seemed more comfortable in her own skin. She just called things out as she saw them. She turned heads everywhere she went. It probably helped that she had expressive blue eyes, wavy platinum blond hair, and looked more like a runway model any guy would give his right testicle to go out with.

"She's just very traditional," Gabriella corrected.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh please, she has a stick up her ass and an odd obsession with her son."

"It's called a loving relationship. I know you aren't exactly familiar with the concept but people do occasionally end up enjoying their parent's company."

"Are you kidding me?" Sharpay snorted. "Eddie lives and breathes by his mother's opinions. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear the woman still bathes him."

Gabriella swatted at Sharpay's leg. "Stop it."

Gabriella had sold one hundred and forty-two jars of jam and jelly today, and at five dollars a jar, it wasn't exactly a killing, but it was good enough. She loved working at the flea market. Vendors changed often, and there was always an influx of new and interesting people to watch or to chat with. She even kept a little radio on beneath the table, and when it wasn't too busy, she would dance by herself.

"Your awesome, you know that, don't you?" Sharpay said with a small smile. "Eddie's a lucky son of a bitch."

Gabriella's smile grew a little. She was the lucky one. It was a wonder she had even made it this far. Her older brothers Michael and John had found their calling early in life. Michael was a Navy SEAL, and John was artificial intelligence guru. Even her younger sibling Samantha had found her grove. Samantha was a demolition expert. Unfortunately, Gabriella was the only one still floundering around at twenty-eight. She wondered if she would ever get her act together.

The only good thing to happen to her so far was meeting Eddie. He understood her. He loved her. He made her smile and called her his caramel queen. She moved into his cottage and he let make her Jams in his kitchen. He never complained about her mess and found her inability to tell time adorable. He was her rock. An anchor for her whenever she felt like she might just float away.

Jack whined again.

There were only a handful of customers left on the flea market grounds, and Jack was wrapping his leash around the table leg again.

"Maybe I should try obedience school for Jack?" Gabriella pushed a few loose curls away from her face. "It could work?"

"What did Jack do now?" Sharpay smiled began to help boxing up the remaining jars.

"He ate another one of Eddie's shoes." Gabriella frowned as she unfolded her step ladder and untied the strings of her banner from the awning.

"Didn't you try taking him to one of those classes already?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "He didn't really click with the trainer."

"Jack isn't really the obedience type," Sharpay said as she packed things away.

Gabriella climbed off the step ladder and began folding her Feel-Good Flavors banner. "You think he's lonely?"

They both looked down at Jack who was now attempting to chew through his leash to get free.

"Do they make doggy dating websites?" Sharpay asked with an amused smile.

The two continued to carry on as they took down the display and began loading up Gabriella' lemon yellow Volkswagen van.

* * *

The tide lapped at the sandy shore beyond the deck of the cedar-shingled bungalow where Troy Bolton sat on the deck of his cottage, fingers to keyboard, working on his latest manuscript. _Nothing Left To Lose_ was due to his agent at the end of the month, and Troy always came to his cottage on Cape Cod, to hunker down for the summer and complete the project. He lived just outside of New York City and he wrote daily, sometimes for ten or twelve hours straight. In the summers, he liked the change of scenery that the cape offered and was inspired by the Cape's fresh air and the sounds of the sea.

The cottage had a separate studio apartment that sat nestled among a grouping of trees on the left side of the cottage. Initially, Troy thought he might use the studio as a writing retreat separate from where he lived with the idea that leaving the cottage to work might give him a chance to actually have a life and not feel pressured to write twenty-four-seven.

Who was he kidding?

Going to the studio only made things worst. He was reclusive enough without having to hideaway, in his already hidden away cottage. He was the only one there, anyway. Who was he hiding from?

His younger sister, Emily, had made it her job to convert the studio into a guest cottage. She had even gone as far as posting an ad online, claiming that it would be good for him not to be so alone and anti-social. Troy hated the idea of it. He didn't want guest. Having someone around would mean giving up his coveted writing time to entertain.

The cottage was built on a private road at the top of a dune, with a secluded beach below. A curtain of dense air settled around him. Troy lifted his eyes long enough to scan the graying clouds. _How long before the rain?_

It was seven forty in the evening, and he's been writing since nine that morning, as was his daily habit, right after his three-mile run, two cups of coffee, and a quick breeze through the newspaper and email.

Once Troy got into his writing zone, he rarely got up, other than to eat and use the bathroom. Writing time was scared. It annoyed him that he was going to have move inside soon.

He set his hands back on the keyboard and reread the last few sentences of what would become his sixteenth thriller novel. A dog barked in the distance, and Troy drew his thick, dark brows together without breaking the stride of his keystrokes. Troy hadn't come this far by being easily distracted.

"Jack! Come on, boy!" A female voice sliced through his concentration. "Come on, J-Jack. Where are youuuu?"

Troy's fingers hesitated for only a moment as she hollered, then he went back to the killer lurking outside the window in his story.

"Jack!" the woman yelled again. "Where the h-h-hell are you!"

Troy closed his eyes for a beat as the wind picked up. The woman's voice was distracting. She was too close to ignore. And she sounded intoxicated. _Hurry up, find the mutt and move on._ He let out a breath and went back to work. Troy needed the silence. The quitter things were, the better he could hear his characters and think through their issues. He tried to ignore the sounds of splashing and continued writing.

"Jack!"

 _Great._ He was hoping to squeeze in a few more hours of writing on the deck before wrapping up, but if that woman kept up her racket, he'd be forced to work inside, and if there was one thing Troy hated, it was changing his surroundings while he was in the zone. Writing was an art that took total focus. He'd honed his craft with the efficiency of a drill sergeant, which was only fitting since his father was a four-star general.

Lighting cracked through the sky. It appeared other forces were working their magic to distract him this evening. The mighty roar of thunder echoed through the air and Troy let out a sigh. Maybe he should just call it a night.

"Oh god! Please no!"

The woman's voice had a hint of panic in it that split his focus right down the center. He thought of Emily, and for a second he considered getting up to see if the woman's concern were valid. Then he remembered that his sister often overreacted.

"Jack!"

The cringe-worthy scream finally won the battle for focus, and with a sigh, he pushed away from the table and went to the railing. He caught sight of the woman wading waist deep in the rough ocean waves.

Troy narrowed his eyes as he watched her wade deeper into the water, which was becoming rougher by the second as the clouds darkened and the wind picked up a notch. He didn't see any signs of a dog anywhere. He then scanned the beach and came up empty as well.

"Come on boy! Come to mommy." She tumbled back with the next wave and fell on her butt, then struggled to find her footing.

 _Seriously?_ He didn't need this. He watched as she pushed through the crashing waves. She was shouldered deep. Troy knew about the dangers of riptides and storms and he wondered why she didn't.

Drops of water began to fall and Troy spun around to gather his computer and notes before taking off inside. He checked to make sure he saved his file before pushing the laptop safely back from the edge of the counter, then turned back to the French doors. Another roar of thunder echoed and the rain was getting heavier. Before he knew what he was doing he was headed back out the door and down the steps to the beach.

* * *

Gabriella was wet, cold and possibly drowning to death. She could barely stay upright. She wished she hadn't taken those three shots of tequila, she wished she hadn't come home early for once in her life and found Eddie banging some tramp with a horrible spray tan. She wished she wasn't being pummeled by rain, wind, and waves while chasing a dog that never listened!

"Jac-" A wave knocked her off her feet and she went under the water, taking a mouthful of saltwater along with her. She tumbled head down beneath the surface.

 _Now Jack and I will both drown. Fan-fucking-tastic._

Something grabbed her arm, and she reflexively fought against it, sucking in another mouthful of salty water as she broke through the surface, arms flailing, choking, and pushing against the powerful hand that yanked her to her feet.

"You okay?" A deep, annoyed voice carried over the noise of crashing waves.

"My dog!" she coughed, blinking rapidly and trying to see something in the storm. "My dog is out there."

"Are you insane!" The man shouted. He held tightly to her arm while pulling her back to shore. His clothes stuck to his body like a second skin, riding the ripples of his impressive chest and arms as he held her above the surface with one arm around her ribs.

"I can't find my dog." She coughed as he plowed through the pounding surf with her clutched against his side. She slid down his body, and he lifted her easily into his arms, carrying her like he might carry a child, pressing her to his chest as he fought against the waves.

She pushed against his chest, feeling ridiculous and helpless…and maybe a little thankful, but she was ignoring that emotion in order to save Jack. "Stop we have to go back-Jack is out there."

"Your dog is fine, he's saner than you are!" he hollered over the storm.

"You saved Jack!" she clung to him now as they approached the shore. She felt ten times heavier and light headed. She wasn't sure if she could even stand on her own.

"He was hiding under my stairs!" he squinted in the storm and motioned ahead of them where she could faintly see jack barking in their direction and pacing the shoreline like a lunatic.

"Jack!" Gabriella shouted in relief. They were almost at the shoreline. The water was at her ankles. She could feel his hold on her tighten.

"Take it easy." He cautioned as she stumbled. "Do you have a leash?"

She shook her head. Her wet hair whipped across her cheek and she bent down shivering in tears to gather Jack up in her arms. "He doesn't like them."

"Come on," he pointed to the wooden stairs in the distance. "Let's get out of the storm." He led her up the stairs to a wooden deck, opened a French door, and leaned in close, talking over the rain.

"Go on in."

She stepped onto the pristine hardwood. The warm cottage smelled of coffee and something sweet and masculine, like a campfire.

Jack whined.

"He…" Her teeth chattered from the cold. "He must be scared."

"I'll get you a towel." He reached for Jack- the dog who never let anyone else carry him and nestled him in his arms. "I'll be right back." He eyed the dog in his arms and shook his head before disappearing up a stairwell.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around the cottage, looking for signs of _crazy._ How crazy could he be? He had just rescued her and Jack, and Jack already seemed to be quite attached to him. _He went into the water, in a storm. The man was crazy._ It dawned on her that she'd done the same thing, but she knew she wasn't crazy. She had no choice. Jack was all she had. To her right was a small kitchen with expensive looking light wood cabinets and fancy molding.

A laptop sat open beside two neatly stacked notebooks on the shiny marble countertop. The screen was dark, and she had an urge to touch a button and bring the laptop to life, but she didn't really want to know if there was something awful on there. He could have been watching porn, for all she knew.

She shifted her thoughts away from the computer to the quaint breakfast nook to her left. Her eyes traveled past a little alcove with two closed doors and a set of stairs from the kitchen to the white-walled living room. There was not a speck of clutter anywhere. A light-headed feeling swept through her once again and she reached out to grab hold of the table.

What was she going to do? Sharpay! She reached into her back pocket and immediately got teary eyed when she couldn't find her phone. _Oh-no._

She was all alone in a stranger's house with no phone, no idea where she was and possibly about to die from delayed drowning or a crazy person who went off to find an ax. She reached for a dishtowel from the kitchen counter as the man came back down the stairs with Jack cradled in his arms like a baby and wrapped in a big fluffy towel.

The possibilities of him being crazy went out the door. _Crazy people don't carry dogs like babies._

He shifted Jack to one arm and handed her a fresh towel. "Here. I'm Troy, by the way."

"Thanks, I'm Gab-" her breath caught and before she could reach out to grab something she was already going down. Hitting the floor was the last thing she remembered.

As soon as she went down Troy panicked, he quickly put the dog down and came to her side. "No you don't," he muttered checking her neck for a pulse. Then he checked her breathing. "Miss?" he tapped her face a few times. "Miss are you okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?"

"56 Center Road, you went out into the water, I brought you out and now we're in my kitchen. What's your name?"

She nodded, "I'm just going to nap for a minute."

"No, no, no," he said taking her hand in his and giving it a little squeeze. "I need you to wake up."

"Leave me alone," she half sobbed shifting away from him and settling into a fetal position.

"Lady?" he said nudging her again. "You have to wake up so you can tell me where you live. Or who I can call. You can't sleep here."

No movement. No opening her eyes. She was out cold.

The mutt barked.

"This is your fault," he murmured at the dog. Now, what was he going to do? Troy reached for his phone and then paused. Who was he going to call? Who do you call? He looked back at the woman passed out on his kitchen floor. Her clothes were soaked, her hair matted to her face. Her white skirt was see through and he could see her pink panties underneath the fabric. His eyes traveled upwards to the bright pink bra strap revealed from underneath her yellow tank top. "Shit."

"Eddie?" she mumbled.

Troy bent down next to her again. "Are you okay?"

"F-f-fuck you, Eddie." The woman rolled over onto her back seemingly passed out.

"Okay?" Troy looked back at the dog who was rolling around and rubbing himself all over the towel Troy had wrapped in. _Great._ Wet dog smell.

The next morning Troy poured the steaming coffee into the mug and carried it towards his bedroom. The dog following his every move. Like a shadow. He glanced down at the dog again. After a lot of inner debate after he'd gotten his owner to bed, he'd given the dog a bath. At least now the damn thing didn't smell so bad or look so homeless.

He pushed open the bedroom door and made his way inside. He wasn't sure how the woman took her coffee-or if she even drank coffee, so he made it as strong as usual and hoped she liked it black.

Still asleep, she was lying on her back with one arm above her head, the cock-eyed pillow forcing it into a weird, break-neck position. She had kicked the comforter onto the floor, leaving her luscious, full figured body covered by a lacy pink bra and matching panties. Unfortunately, those meager scraps of lace did nothing to hide her hard nipples.

 _Fuck me._ He tried his damnedest not to stare, but the mere idea of her lying in _his_ bed, with her hair cascading down _his_ pillow, already had his dick twitching in delight. Her tan skin was broken out in goosebumps, possibly from the combination of the chilly air conditioner and the fan circling on high over the bed. It probably hadn't helped that Troy had undressed her to make her more comfortable. And to not destroy his bed with all her wet clothes.

If she hadn't passed out cold, he doubted he would've been such a gentleman and kept his hands to himself. It definitely wasn't the first time he'd undressed a woman in complete darkness, but it _was_ the first time he'd slept in the guest room down the hall afterward.

He tapped on her shoulder, hoping the alcohol had worked its way through her system. Maybe he'd be able to actually wake her this time.

Slowly, the woman stretched as her body and mind came into a conscious state. She sighed as her eyelids fluttered gently. She must have sensed she was in an unfamiliar place and panicked or something though because suddenly her eyes shot wide open and she arched her body off the bed oddly clutching her back.

The quick movement startled him, causing him to tilt the mug and splash hot coffee onto his hand, burning him.

"Sonofa-" he wiped the side of his coffee-splattered hand on his jeans. "What's wrong with you?" Troy asked.

"I…uh was just checking."

"For what?"

"M-my kidneys?" it sounded like a question.

He squinted at her, not sure what she was talking about.

"I was freezing. I guess I just thought…Well, you hear stories about people waking up in tubs of bloody ice water and missing a kidney."

Troy blinked and shook his head. "You've got some serious issues lady."

She laid back with both arms above her head and laughed. Then she must have realized she was not just in his bed but wearing only her bra and panties. She gasped and immediately pulled a pillow in front of her.

He grinned lightly. "Too late. I've already seen it."

"What the hell did I do last night?"

"Nothing your mother would be proud of," Troy said easily.

Her eyes widen. "Are you saying that we…um, I mean, did we…you know?"

"Stop." Troy sighed. "I was talking about your crazy impulse to run into the ocean in a middle of a storm. While drunk no less. You could have drowned."

The dog jumped onto the bed.

"Jack!" she smiled pulling the dog into her arms and letting the pillow fall to the side. "Oh, my sweet baby boy. You're okay."

 _Lucky dog._

She looked up at him again, her brown frizzy hair falling over her shoulder. "So just to be clear, we didn't…"

"Of course not. What kind of pervert do you take me for? I wouldn't take advantage of an unconscious woman."

She was quiet for a moment, probably trying to recall the events that led her to this very moment. He doubted she'd remember much more after collapsing in his kitchen before the lights went out on her memories.

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out on my kitchen floor, and I couldn't wake you. I didn't know who to call for you, let alone what your name was so I just put you to bed and figured you would wake up soon enough."

She nodded then leaned in as if she was about to tell him a secret. "Um…why am I naked?"

He glanced down at her partially covered body. "That's hardly what I consider naked." The words rumbled out, low and breathy like he was turned on. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was. She was just as attractive out of her clothes as she was in her clothes, and Troy was enjoying the view.

"You were soaking wet, so I put your clothes in the wash. I did put some dry clothes to the side for you." he motioned to pile of old workout clothes.

She nodded, her eyes looking around his bedroom, then she settled on the coffee. "Is that for me?"

Troy nodded and handed it over. "There's a bathroom over there. Feel free freshen up and take off when you're ready. I have some work to do."

She nodded and Troy took that as his cue to get going. He made his way to his bedroom door and before leaving he took one last look at the scene behind him. There was a woman in his bed. Her soft body, only covered in scraps of pink lace, sat upright against his pillows. A warm cup of coffee to her lips and small, annoying dog laying comfortably in her lap.

Maybe he'd write about her one day.

* * *

Gabriella didn't know what to think.

Her eyes shifted around his bedroom, how on earth had she gotten here. Parts of her memory drifted back. Eddie screwing some woman on their kitchen table. The bar. Multiple shots of tequila. The beach. Lots of crying. Jack taking off suddenly and making her chase him into this secluded part of the beach.

Then things got fuzzy.

She remembered water. Lots of water. And him. The man who had taken her clothes off last night and nothing more.

The nagging curiosity resurfaced. The dig had started very small and hidden away. For hours after walking in on Eddie, the thought had remained in the back of her mind. When she'd found Eddie and the over-tanned-bimbo together, he'd been doing her from behind over the kitchen table. They'd been doing the nasty, super nasty-like. He'd had her hair fisted in his hand, forcing her spine into an uncomfortable-looking arch.

It had looked excessively dirty compared to their missionary sex. Maybe it was the shock and hatred boiling inside her, but she wondered why she and Eddie never had sex like that. Had he thought she wouldn't have been open to roughing it up a little bit? Was she not sexy enough to elicit that kind of vulgar response?

She took another sip of coffee and gently rubbed Jacks tummy. Her thoughts shifted again and she thought about Jack running off.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said quietly. Jack furs were soft and clean like he'd just gotten a fresh bath. A small smile pulled at her lips. What kind of guy puts a drunk stranger to bed and gives her dog a bath.

She let out a deep breath and got out of bed. Making her way to his bathroom. She showered, dried and then changed into the clothes he'd left out for her. A blue Duke pullover hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants.

She made her way downstairs remembering a campfire like the smell from the night before. Then she located the source of the smell. A gorgeous two-story stone fireplace covered most of the wall adjacent to an oversized brown couch. There was a small stack of firewood in a metal holder beside the hearth. The cottage was surprisingly warm considering there wasn't a fire in the fireplace.

Dark wood bookshelves ran the length of the far wall, from floor to ceiling, complete with a rolling ladder. The room was full of textures, a chenille blanket was folded neatly across the back of the couch, a thick, brown shag rug sat before the stone fireplace, and in the intricately carved wooden table was placed before the couch.

"Wow," she mumbled. She turned into the kitchen, following the sounds of fingers dancing across a keyboard. There he was. Her rescuer. Sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, working at a laptop.

Jack was peacefully sleeping underneath his chair. _Show-off._

"Thanks for the clothes." She said lifting her hand holding her pink lacy items. "This is so much comfier than this awful bra." She shivered.

His fingers stopped and the tapping noises from the keyboard came to halt. "No problem."

"I'm sorry about everything. For the mess. And my dog. And…" her eyes shifted to the kitchen and her stomach rumbled. She should get going. She'd interfered in this man's life enough.

He was looking at her now. He had a slightly amused smile on his very handsome face.

"Thank you for rescuing Jack and me."

At the mention of his name, Jack sat up and barked.

"You should have had the dog on a leash."

 _The dog._

"He hates it. He hates listening, leashes, lots of things." Her eyes shifted to Jack sitting beside the man. "Except you, I guess."

The man stood and grabbed a banana from a nearby fruit bowl holding it out to her. "You should eat something."

Gabriella took the banana. "Gabriella, by the way." When he made a face, she explained. "My name."

"Oh, right." He said with a nod. "Troy."

"Hi, Troy." She said meekly as she peeled the banana.

He looked back at his laptop. "I really got to write. Did you drive here?"

"No, I biked."

"Biked?"

"I bike here a couple times each week with Jack, but we usually go the other way down the beach. Jack just took off this time. I think I left my bike by the public beach entrance."

"Think?" he said with a pinch of annoyance.

Gabriella broke off a piece of banana and lifted it to her mouth. Yeah, she was a mess. Nothing like the man standing in front her, who clearly had his life together. At the moment, Gabriella didn't even think she had shoes.

"You were barefoot when we came in last night." He said answering her unspoken question.

"Oh," she nodded. They were probably at the bottom of the ocean with her cellphone.

"I'll drive you home. And you can come back later for your Bike."


	2. Chapter 2

He needed to write.

He did not need to be watching this woman stand in his kitchen barefoot thinking about her bare breast against the inside of his sweatshirt. He walked to the door and slipped on his flip-flops. When he turned around she was bent down feeding a tiny piece of banana to her dog. He wasn't looking forward to the mutt climbing all over his leather seats.

"Ready to go?"

"Not really, but I guess it's inevitable," she said. "Yesterday evening I came home to find my boyfriend screwing another woman on our kitchen table."

Troy raised a brow. That explained the drinking. "Sorry to hear."

"Pretty sure, I'll be moving into my girlfriend's place. She lives next door. Sharpay Evans." She crinkled her nose, dropped her eyes, and trapped her lower lip between her teeth.

 _Cute._

Troy nodded. He really should be rushing her out the door. She'd been a distraction for long enough.

"Anyway," she swatted the air. "Thanks again." she joined him by the door.

Troy looked down at Jack who was still sitting by the kitchen counter looking up at the banana peel she'd left on his clean countertop. "Come on, you too."

The dog panted in delight and came over letting Troy pick him up again. He carried the dog to the car to keep his paws from getting muddy again. After Gabriella got settled into the passenger seat, he set the towel at her feet and placed the dog on top of it.

"Stay," he commanded. By the time he started the car, the dog had inched his way across Gabriella's lap to the center console, where he put his fluffy sandy blond face on his front paws and breathed through his nose, blinking his big dark eyes at Troy.

"I'm really sorry, but even if I wrestle with him, he won't listen. He never has." Gabriella petted the dog back.

Troy bit his tongue about the dog dirtying up his car. Apparently, it wouldn't do any good anyway, according to little Miss Adorably Sexy Gabriella. She gave Troy directions to her boyfriend's cottage. Ex-boyfriend, anyway. And he tried to drive the main road without worrying about the dog on the leather or the lacy pink bra in Gabriella's hand.

In an effort to distract himself, he asked, "How long have you had the dog?"

"Jack? I don't know. A year, maybe?" She kissed his sandy brown fur.

"And he still doesn't listen?" Troy glanced at the dog, who had fallen fast asleep and was snoring.

"I try, but…" she shrugged. "He's kind of a free spirit, like me, I guess." She rolled up the sleeves of Troy's sweatshirt and swiped at the half wet, half dry hair hanging unkempt around her pretty face.

 _Free spirit_. He thought about her bare breast and felt his body warm again.

She looked down, tugging at the bottom of his sweatshirt. "Did you go to Duke?"

"Yes, I did."

The dog sighed in his sleep.

"I went to UCLA. Business major."

She lowered her cheek to Jack's back and all Troy could think about was the smell of wet dog from the night before. Then he thought about how much he really wanted to be that dog. _Okay, That's enough of that._ He needed a talkative free spirit like he needed writer's block. He trained his eyes on the road and begged his mind to follow.

"I really appreciate you driving me home. I could have just walked if it weren't for the whole no shoes thing."

"I don't mind." He lied.

She pointed to the right. "Follow the road this way, but go slow. Kids jump out all the time. Always someone chasing a ball or something."

Troy nodded. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked not knowing why. He was a few minutes away from having her out of his life. A few minutes away from returning to his laptop and hammering out another six or seven pages.

She was quiet for a moment. "Well, I thought I loved him. or at least I did. The problem is, he doesn't seem to love me. At least not enough to keep it in his pants." She sighed. "What do you think? You're a guy. If you slept with another woman would you still be in love with your girlfriend?"

Troy's eyes widened. That was a whole lot more than he'd originally bargained for. Most times, whenever he asked Emily if she were okay she'd just murmur an " _I'm fine_." He never really had anything prepared for more.

He racked his brain for a moment before saying "I think if someone seriously wants to be a part of your life, they will seriously make an effort to be in it. No Reasons. No excuses."

"That's pretty smart," Gabriella tilted her head as she watched him for a moment, then returned her eyes to the road. "That's me. Right there." She pointed to a driveway.

As he pulled in, he asked, "Do you have a car?" it was common to bike on the cape, but most people had vehicles, even if they opted not to use them.

"Yeah, but it's not here. It's probably back at the bar. Don't worry, I'll find it. Always do." She tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked Jack's back. She let out a long sigh. "Did I tell you about how I found Jack, some asshole tossed him out the window of their car. He was so skinny I thought he was going to die. You'd think he would listen to me since I saved his life, but no such luck. He's kind of like the worst best friend you ever had."

She was stalling. Troy knew that. It had been months since he'd been this close to a woman. He'd been on constant deadlines, and women had been the furthest thing from his mind.

Until now.

"Time to face the cheater."

Before he could comprehend what she'd said, she had disappeared. His car door shut and his eyes watched her climb the stairs to her front door. Her dog tucked under arm, barefoot. She knocked. Of course, because she'd probably lost her keys too.

When the door opened he looked away. He glanced at the empty seat beside him to find her bright pink bra on the floor. "Shit." He lowered his window to motion to her but she was already inside.

He put the car in park and got out with her bright pink bra in hand. He groaned as he looked down in his hand. There was no way not to look like a pervert touching her lingerie, although that's exactly what he'd like to do. If it were still on her.

He made his way up the stairs. Voices could already be heard in a screaming match. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Where have I been? Oh, as if you have _the right_ to demand answers right now."

"For fuck sake Gabs, you come sauntering in here the next day looking like you just had revenge sex all night. What do you want me to think?"

"That unlike you, I can keep it in my pants!"

Troy pushed the already open door, open wider. "Excuse me?"

"Who the fuck is this?" A shirtless man in green boxer shorts motioned in Troy direction, his eyes falling on the pink lace in his hands. "And why the fuck does he have your bra? Is that who's sweater your wearing?"

"Fuck you, Eddie!" Gabriella picked up a mug from the counter and tossed it in their general direction. Troy blast of ceramic hit wall on his right. Jesus.

"Oh, nice. Real original, that's how you're going to resolve this?" Eddie was clapping in exaggerated amusement. "So damn dramatic."

"I thought I meant something to you!" Gabriella picked up a glass from the nearby kitchen countertop and tossed it in their direction again this time it landed at Eddie's feet causing him to jerk back.

"Fuck!"

Her aim was horrible. But improving.

"Oh come on!" Eddie shouted. "She was just some chick from the beach. She meant nothing."

Troy winced. Even he knew Eddie was a dead man walking.

"Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit." Gabriella stormed out of the kitchen and disappeared through another door. The click and clacking of Jacks paws behind her as he followed. "I'm leaving you, Eddie."

"Gabriella," Eddie let out an exasperated sigh. "Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere you're not!" came the shriek from the other room.

"I got to go," Troy placed the bra on a nearby hall table. Hoping to slip out and avoid whatever else was going to happen. He had writing to do, this was the last thing he needed to get involved with.

"Wait, I know you."

 _Please don't know me._ Troy's eyes widened as he looked back at the half-naked man. His brown eyes glared back at him with recognition.

"No freaking way!"

 _Shit._

 _"_ Gabs, do you know who this is?" The man shouted as he seemingly forgot about the situation. "This is Troy Bolton."

Gabriella came back into the room. "What?"

Troy looked down, readying himself for what he always hoped to avoid. Attention. Only in this situation, he was hoping for invisibility.

"You are him. Holy shit. Why didn't you tell me you knew him? I'm a huge fan of yours. You write the scariest crap I've ever read." Eddie reached out and took Troy's hand.

"Crap?" Troy could tell by his wide-eyed stare and smile that he enjoyed his work and crap wasn't meant in a derogatory fashion. He uncomfortably gave the man a firm handshake. God this was awkward.

"You know what I mean," Eddie smiled as he reached up and patted his bare chest. "Wait. Don't go anywhere. I want you to sign my book."

Eddie ran from the room and disappeared into what Troy guessed was a bedroom.

His eyes then shifted to Gabriella.

"You're a writer?" Gabriella asked a little confused.

"He's not just a writer." Eddie came back into the room thankfully pulling a shirt down over his torso. "He's one of the best thriller writers out there. Three of his books are movies. You remember babe, that movie we saw last Halloween. _In the Darkness_."

"Don't call me babe," she snapped.

Troy let out a deep breath as Eddie thrusted a book and pen into his hands. His eyes looked up at Gabriella who was still standing across the room. He quickly signed the book and handed it back to Eddie.

"Holy shit, this is so cool."

"Are you kidding me?" Gabriella put her hands on her hips. "I'm packing up my shit and physically leaving you and you're getting an autograph."

"He's Troy fucking Bolton. Hell yeah, I'm getting an autograph."

Troy winced and let out a sigh, "I'm going to go."

"Yeah, I think that's for the best." Her brown eyes were furious and he didn't blame her. His eyes swept around the cottage one last time before he shook his head and turned to leave.

Finally, he was done with whatever _this_ was.

* * *

"It was mortifying," Gabriella explained. "Here we are ending a five-year relationship and there he is getting this guy's autograph." Gabriella sat in Sharpay's small breakfast area staring down at the wood grains on the surface design. Jack was currently sleeping on the rug in front of the stove.

"I can't believe you met Troy Bolton," Sharpay said handed her a cup of coffee.

"I can't believe he signed that book."

"Oh, come on, what was he supposed to do?" Sharpay argued. "You guys put him in a really bad spot. Imagine what all that was like for him."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She didn't want to imagine it. She wanted him to throw the stupid book back at Eddie and by the grace of God, knock out a tooth or something in the process.

"I'm going to google him."

"Please don't."

It was too late, the laptop at the table was already fired up and her fingers were quickly working their wicked magic. Then her eyes widen. "He's gorgeous." She shifted the screen so Gabriella could see.

And there he was. His blues eyes, warm smile. The barely-there crinkles by his eyes. And she was right. He was _absolutely_ gorgeous.

"You woke up to that?"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the question. "I mean, when I woke up I wasn't really thinking about his looks. I was more concerned about having all my kidneys."

Sharpay raised a brow.

"God this whole thing is embarrassing." Gabriella covered her face with her hands. "Why did he have to be someone famous?" She stood up from the table and began pacing Sharpay's small kitchen. "I'm going to end up as one of those sound bites. He'll be in an interview and someone's going to ask him about his craziest fan experience and my break up is going to be a worldwide story."

"It is pretty funny," Sharpay smiled as she scrolled through the google results.

"It's not funny."

Sharpay placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Then she sobered up quickly. "It could be worse."

"What could possibly be worse?"

"He could write about you. Then in the movie, you get played by some ditzy teeny bopper who runs through the woods half naked."

She needed to sit down. Gabriella felt her body drop back into her chair. "Shit." What a mess.

"Let's look at the positive. Now you have a fresh start."

"I wouldn't call this a fresh start. Or a positive," Gabriella frowned as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips.

"I would. Eddie's an ass," Sharpay said comfortingly. "You're better off."

"Am I?" Gabriella asked wrapping her hands around the cup again. "I'm homeless. I lost my phone. I have no idea where my car is and I woke up yesterday morning in a complete stranger's bed."

"Temporary setback." Sharpay brushed it off.

"Some setback," Gabriella said with a sigh. She looked around Sharpay's small one-bedroom cottage she had inherited from her grandmother. She couldn't crash here for long. They were practically on top of each other.

"So, tell me more about Mr. Sexy. Spill it. What's his address I want to google it."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "Ever consider the possibility that you have a problem?"

Sharpay stared back with a duh expression. When she didn't say anything, Gabriella rattled off the address. The typing of the keys filled the silence as Sharpay googled stalked the writer.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Gabriella looked up from her coffee and at the screen.

"He has a guest house for rent." Sharpay squealed with excitement.

Gabriella made a face. "What? I didn't see a guest house."

"It's around back." Sharpay shifted the computer again so Gabriella could see it. "This is perfect for you."

Her eyes scanned the listing. Cottage Guest House provides you comfort and modern amenities while maintaining the charm, airy, open feeling, and peace of the mid-century Cape Cod home. The guest house is both spacious, sunny and fresh, with its own private entrance, full kitchen, and private deck.

"And there are pictures," Sharpay said as she clicked on the photos. As Sharpay scrolled through them. Gabriella gazed at them longingly. The guest house was perfect and the kitchen was just roomy enough for her to make her jam and jellies.

"It probably cost a fortune."

"Hardly. Besides, it couldn't hurt to ask him. I mean if you're going to dip into your trust fund. This seems like a perfect situation."

Gabriella bit her lip. Gabriella had a trust fund, passed down from her great-grandfather, but other than dipping into it to pay for college, she'd decided a few years earlier not to touch that money if she could help it. she wanted to find something that made her feel whole and fulfilled, and if she relied on her trust fund, she'd never experience enough on her own to fill that need. She lived simply, and even though she'd begun worry about if her jam and jelly business would ever take off, she liked knowing that if and when it did, she'd have done it on her own, and she hadn't simply sat back and used her great-grandfather's hard-earned money.

"I don't want to splurge just because I can."

Sharpay shrugged. "Then don't. Go knock on his door and haggle him down to a comfortable fee. People do it all the time."

Gabriella shook her head, "He's a neat freak. His entire house is filled with whites and light greys. I'm a disaster. The complete and total opposite."

"It's a fresh start." She countered. "It's staring you right in the face." Sharpay shifted the laptop closer. "You already have an inn with this guy. Why not give it a chance?"

"Because I'm not ready to date. I've been with Eddie for the last three years. I thought we were going to get married."

"Alright, so you need time. I get it." Sharpay shifted in her seat and pointed at the laptop again. "I'm just saying what better place to take that time than being a few feet away from Mr. Tie Me Up and Hold Me Down?"

* * *

The sun beat down on Troy's bare back as his fingers danced over the keyboard. He was in the zone. The killer was a breath away from his unsuspecting victim. Troy's heart slammed against his chest, sweat dripped from his torso and beaded his forehead. His hand perspired with every determined keystroke. This was that he lived for. The moment he became so engrossed in his writing that he was right there with both the victim and the villain, holding his breath in the space between.

He heard tires in the driveway and blinked the noise away, hoping whoever it was had lost their way and was just turning around. he went back to the villain, who closed his eyes as he caught the victim's scent, spurring on his deviant desires.

Knocking drew his focus towards the cottage.

"Damn it," he muttered and turned back to his writing.

The knocking continued. Troy clenched his teeth and continued hammering out the scene that played in his mind like a movie.

"Hello?"

Troy's fingers froze. _Gabriella._

The thought of her in his arms, her wet body pressed against his chest, sent a wave of heat through him. He stared at his laptop, calculating his writing time. He'd written five thousand words and hoped for another three thousand before the day's end. Once Gabriella started talking, he'd have no hope of writing a word. She talked more than his fictional victims when pleading for their lives.

And for some unknown reason, she intrigued him. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

He heard scratching on the deck stairs, and then Jack was clawing at his bare legs and barking at his feet.

 _Oh, for fuck sake._

He shoved away from the table and, ignoring the dog, descended the stairs and went towards the front of the house. He stopped cold at the sight of a bright yellow Volkswagen parked in his driveway. He took a step around the gaudy, hand-painted vehicle.

She was not only messy, but a hippie to boot?

He looked down at the dog, panting beside him.

"Hey," Gabriella came around the side of the house with a basket under one lean, tanned arm and flashed a smile that nearly knocked him off his feet. "I brought you something."

"Hi," was all he could manage. Her body glistened with sweat, making her light blue tank top stick to her stomach and chest. She wore a pair of cutoffs, and when she bent over to pet Jack, she flashed a curve of bronze skin here her butt met her thighs. Troy swallowed hard.

She popped back up and handed him the basket. Her eyes took a slow roll down his body.

Troy arched a brow, amused by the once-over, but apparently, she didn't realize she'd done it or hadn't cared that he'd noticed, because she never missed a beat.

"I wanted to say thank you again. Everything kind of happened so fast and I was a total jerk when you came inside."

"Thanks for the basket, but you didn't have to bring me anything," Troy said his eyes looking down at the basket in his hands. He grabbed a jar of jam and read the label. "Gabi's Feel-good Flavors?"

"Right. Anyway, my girlfriend and I were browsing the internet when I found an ad for your guest house." She didn't give him time to answer, as she followed the slate path towards the back of the house. "It's still available, isn't it?"

Emily. He remembered the ad she'd posted. He also remembered telling her to take it down. Obviously, she hadn't.

He couldn't do much more than watch and follow. Gabriella befuddled him. No one befuddled Troy Bolton. He was unflappable. Or at least he'd always thought he was.

"I just love the area, it closer to the beach too. Perfect for the market."

"There's been a misunderstanding."

"I know the ad was very vague, there wasn't even a price listed?" She leaned forward a little bit see the house as they were coming up to it. "If I hadn't remembered your address I wouldn't have even known it was your property," she said coming to a full stop when the guest house came into view. "Oh my god, this is gorgeous."

"Actually my sister placed the ad by mis-"

"Can I see the inside?" she interrupted walking up to the front door anyway and letting herself inside. "Wow, the pictures don't do this place justice." She called out.

Troy looked down at the dog currently sitting by his feet as he stood outside of the guest house looking at the front door where she disappeared. He was going to kill Emily.

She came back outside, a full smile on her face as she hung on the door frame. That tiny top stretched across her breast. "How much are you looking for?"

"I'm not asking for anything, that's what I've been trying to tell you. The place isn't for rent."

A small frown pulled at her lips and her shoulders fell in disappointment. "Why not?"

"I like my privacy when I work. And I need it to be quiet." Troy looked back at the guest house behind her. "I don't have the time to entertain."

"Oh," she waved through the air. "I'm really quiet. Swear to god. You won't even know we're here."

Troy let out a huff. "You're joking?"

"Completely serious," she said coming out of the doorway and strolling towards him. "Come on, I'm desperate and I need a place to stay. Eddie's mom owns the cottage and that leaves me out on my ass. You can't expect me to keep living with that asshole after everything that's happened."

He eyed the basket to keep his mind off the way a bead of sweat was heading south, straight down her cleavage. "What happened to your friend?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Her place is too small, I don't want to put her out or anything."

"But you'll put me out?"

This time she huffed. "Hardly. Look at all this space. I'm serious, you won't even know I'm around. I swear."

Troy glanced down at his feet to find the dog staring up at him with the same pleading eyes. Now, what was he going to do? This woman was a complete and utter stranger and yet she felt so familiar to him. As if they had known each other for a while and not just a collective hour or two.

"Gabriella."

Her eyes grew serious. "I trust you," she said pushing a dark lock of hair back behind her ear. "You've already seen me at my lowest and you took care of me. You didn't try to take advantage of me or make me feel as if I owned you something. I have a good feeling about you."

"I have no idea who you are." Troy narrowed his eyes. "We're strangers."

A small smile pulled at her lips. Her eyes danced around as they took in her surroundings. "Then let's get to know each other."

"What?"

"Ask me something, anything you want to know. Consider it my interview." She said with a shrug as she brushed some of the hair out of her eyes.

"No, no, no. This is not an interview." He was beginning to feel ridiculous. Maybe he was on one of those reality televisions shows that mess with people.

"I'm confused. Why post the ad then?" she countered.

"I didn't post it. My sister did."

"Oh, should I call her instead?" Gabriella motioned back to the main house taking a few steps forward.

"No." Troy shot out quickly blocking her way. _Smooth._ "I mean, that won't be necessary."

She crinkled her nose, dropped eyes, and trapped her lower lip between her teeth. He immediately wished he didn't find it so adorable. He thought about the situation for a moment. He needed to get back to writing. He should just let her go, thank her for her jams, tell her the place wasn't available and bid her farewell so she could go flit about on some other guy's property.

"Coffee or tea?" The words came without thought, surprising him as much as her.

"Coffee," she replied easily. "With cream and sugar. I can't start the day without caffeine. What about you?"

"Coffee. Strong and black." He shrugged, knowing he was probably making a huge mistake, but something in his crazy gut wanted her around, and he'd never felt that way before. "Now ask me something."

She was quiet for a moment as she thought about her question. "Do you prefer watching movies or reading books?"

"I prefer reading." He said with a shrug. "Not because of the job, just an appreciation for the art. I like making it last."

"I prefer to watch movies," she said without hesitation. "I'm all about instant gratification." She said the last part with a knowing smile.

Troy smiled. This was sort of fun. "Who's your go-to band or artist when you can't decide on something to listen to?"

Gabriella winced. "Sam Hunt. Does that make me awful? I like country." She crinkled her nose again and smiled.

"Bon Jovi."

They spent the next half hour asking each other questions. Basic ones. Things that everyone would want to know about each other. Favorite color, favorite thing to do for fun, major in college, favorite foods, and at least a dozen other common queries they gave them both better inside into their lives and personalities.

They ended up on his deck, Gabriella leaned over his laptop. "Guess you were writing before I barged in huh?"

Troy reached over and closed his laptop. "I was," he said quietly gathering his notebooks laptop together.

"You don't like people reading as you write? No worries. I get that, I guess. In case you want to change something? You don't want that person to know you changed what you'd written?"

 _What? No. Or at least I don't think that why I do it._

Great, not she had him questioning his writing practices in ways he never had.

"I have beta readers and editors who read my work before publications."

She flopped down on a chair with another stomach-rattling smile. "What's a beta reader?"

Distracted by her dog, who had made himself at home on Troy's chair, he answered cryptically. "A beta reader. Test reader before publication." He glared at Jack and pointed to the deck. "Off."

Jack jumped down.

"You need to teach me that," Gabriella said.

"What?"

" _That._ Off. Sit. The way you get him to listen to you." she leaned her head back and dropped her arms to the sides of the chair. "It's so nice out here. You have the breeze from the ocean, the sunshine, privacy…"

Privacy? Troy could think of a hundred things to do when a woman was in that position and he'd never once thought about doing them outside on his deck. Until now. The thought of Gabriella naked in the chair aroused him. He brushed the sand Jack had so kindly left behind from his chair and sat down before she could notice. Not that she seemed to notice much. She made herself right at home.

"I feel like such a drag. Now I know you were probably writing some crazy thriller, so that means I _really_ interrupted you."

 _As opposed to fake interrupted me?_ He had to work hard to pull himself from his writer's mindset. She'd crinkled her nose as she'd said really, and she was so cute he couldn't do more than watch as she stood and leaned over the railing. He noticed jam handprints across the back pockets of her shorts. Troy wished they had been from his hands. She threw her hands up in the air and exhaled loudly, before turning back to him with that glorious smile again.

"You're so lucky. I mean, this is what you _do._ You write with the ocean in your backyard." She glanced past him inside. "Is that my skirt?" she motioned to the small drying rack inside.

"Yes," he smiled faintly. "I put it out to dry because I wasn't sure If I could put it in the dryer."

"You're so sweet. See, told you I had a good feeling about you." She touched his shoulder as she flitted past and sat on another chair. He liked that warm touch, and she'd done it with a sense of familiarity. Weird. He'd never met anyone who was so comfortable in her own skin. Jack licked the perspiration from Gabriella's legs. Troy was a little jealous of the pesky little dog. He smiled despite the interruption to his writing, and despite wondering if that jam on her butt was still wet and would ruin his chair.

"Right." He wished he had the same confidence. She stirred all sorts of desires in Troy that he usually kept under wraps. "You really want to stay in my guest house?"

"Uh, yeah." She said as if that were obvious.

Jack crawled under Troy's chair and whined. God help him. This was already a horrible idea. "Okay."

"Seriously?" she sat up straighter.

"Yeah."

Her body lurched forward almost taking them both to the ground if he hadn't been the least bit prepared. Her lips pressed against his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Troy pulled his laptop closer to him and opened it. He wanted, no- he _needed_ to get some writing done today. In the last week, he'd assembled a dresser, a bed, a coffee table and hung two shelves in the guest house bathroom.

And what had he written? A measly few pages of manuscript.

He lifted his coffee mug as he waited for the laptop to power up. The problem was, he couldn't stop thinking about, and looking at, Gabriella. And today she was on the beach. It didn't matter that he couldn't see what he already knew was a beautiful face, because her backside provided an equally stunning and arousing view. Her long, thick, mahogany brown hair fell halfway down her back in soft waves, and his gaze traveled all the way south to the heart shaped ass that sat perched on an old piece of driftwood. At least she was wearing a cover-up today.

The woman was trying to kill him. She walked around in cut-offs shorts, bikini tops and sometimes what looked like just in an old t-shirt with these ridiculously long blue socks that came up her legs mid-calf. She dressed the part of a sexual nymph but presented herself as a prim and proper good girl.

And he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he had found the intriguing mix of her tenacity and softness a huge fucking turn-on. Aggressive and ambitious in business and sweet and amenable to his dirty demands in the bedroom. Yeah, he liked the way that sounded. The thought of her dropping to her knees in front of him on command made his cock twitch with way too much enthusiasm and interest.

He stood up from the table and made his way inside, refilling his coffee mug. He needed to focus. He needed to get back to that place just below the window sill of his victim's bedroom window. The Killer lurking just outside in the bushes, watching, waiting, anticipating the right moment to make an unsuspected entrance.

When he returned, Gabriella was standing close to his deck in a charcoal-gray string bikini, struggling to per her hair up into a ponytail.

Troy stopped cold. Every sexy curve was on display, from her rounded hips to her full breast, which were pushed together by barely there swatches of dark material. Two thin lines of fabric ran from her hips to another tiny triangle of gray covering her promise land. He swallowed hard, trying to regain control of his limbs. She wasn't a rail-thin model, nor was she overly plump. Beneath all those scandalous little outfits, Gabriella Montez was one hundred percent hot, sexy woman, and she stole any chance Troy had a rational thought.

"Morning," she called out securing her cover-up over his railing.

"Hey," he managed.

"I was going to take Jack into the water, you don't mind if I put my stuff here, do you?" she brought up a hand to shield her eyes in the sun.

"Knock yourself out."

"Come on, Jack, here boy!" She shouted as she headed for the beach with a bounce in her step.

Troy let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. He watched as she raced into the water the waves splashing into her followed by her giggles as she threw a stick out for Jack. She was _so_ not what he needed. What was he doing? How was he supposed to think of killing and darkness with that beautiful, touchy-feely, all-too-comfortable-and-happy woman a few feet away?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang.

"Hi, Tracy," he answered. Tracy Gold had been his literary agent for six years. She was five feet tall on a good day, weighed about a hundred pounds soaking wet, with stick-straight sandy brown hair cut severely above her shoulders, and she was as aggressive as a trapped cobra.

"Troy. How's life at the Cape?"

He pictured her leaning back in her pristine Manhattan office furnished top to bottom in leather, mahogany, and white, wearing her Manolo Blahnik strappy heels and designer suit, a pen sticking out between her perfect teeth and her perfectly applied makeup softening her sharp features. The thought brought a smile to his lips. He liked Tracy, and he loved her meticulous nature and her bulldog determination. Professionally, they were a great match.

"The Cape is…" H glanced down at the beach, where Gabriella and Jack were running back and forth in the shallow water. "Interesting."

"Interesting as in _inspiring_ , or interesting as in _we're going to be late with our submission_?"

"Have I ever missed a deadline?"

"No, and I'm just waiting for the day you do. I'm not sure if I'll celebrate that you finally have a life or I'll hate you for making us look bad."

"If I ever miss a deadline I think you'll be second in line to shoot me."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll shoot yourself first. I've heard it from the best of them. Everyone misses a deadline at some point. Did you hear from Chad?"

Chad was Troy's editor at his publishing house, Bee Sting Press. "Yes. He's ready and waiting, and we'll have revisions back sixty days after he receives the manuscript."

"Good. And I know timely revisions are a piece of cake for you. I wish you could teach your dedication and work habits to the rest of my clients."

Gabriella turned and waved in his direction.

"Mm-hmm." He lifted his hand in a semi-wave. _Damn, she was hot._

"Troy?"

He wanted to run his hands over every inch of Gabriella's glistening skin and hear her soft voice calling out his name. "Hm?"

"You sound distracted. Is something going on with your family?"

"Family? Uh, no. everyone is good. Emily doing just fine. Why?

"I can't think of anything else that would distract you. What are you doing right this second?"

She knew him too well. "Going inside to grab an apple." Which he did. "Now I'm sitting back down at my computer to nail this scene."

"Fair enough. What were you doing?"

"Watching a hot chick run through the ocean."

"Yeah, right." She laughed. "Okay. Let me know if you run into any issues."

He ended the call, bothered by her disbelief of him watching Gabriella. Was he that boring? It had been weeks since he'd been out on a real date. Before he came to the Cape, his sister had set him up with an attractive friend of hers. He'd spent the whole night revising a chapter in his head.

Troy wasn't a dater. He didn't enjoy small talk, and he had yet to find a woman he preferred over writing. He had yet to find anything he preferred over being in front of his keyboard and creating heart pumping literature. Sure, there were women in his life who were available when he had the urge to spend a few hours in the arms of a soft, willing woman, but those nights were on his terms and his schedule.

He sat down at his computer and spent the next few hours trying to concentrate on something other than thoughts of Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella was cooking hamburgers on the grill when she heard Taylor talking with her partner Kelsi in the area behind the guest house. A minute later Taylor peered over the gate.

"Hey Gabi, Is Mr. Sexy here?"

Gabriella let out a laugh. "No. Mr. Sexy Isn't here."

Taylor and Kelsi joined her in the mini patio area in their typical summer outfits, sundresses worn over their bathing suits. Kelsi had straight, short red hair and had a model like features with expressive hazel eyes and a big heart. Taylor was a little taller than Kelsi by a few inches. She had huge braids on top of her head piled high in a sloppy bun. They recently married last year and were currently renting the property just down the road from Troy's.

"How's my favorite boy?" Kelsi crooned. "Did you get to see Mr. Sexy, too? Am I the only one who didn't get to meet the fancy writer?"

Taylor smiled warmly in Kelsi direction. "I only saw him that one time when he was installing shelves in the bathroom."

"One time seemed to be enough to earn him a nickname," Kelsi teased.

Taylor gasped. "Oh my God. You're so right. I'm totally straight now. Quick call my grandmother and tell her I'm cured."

Gabriella laughed. "Hey you guys," she said greeting them both with a hug.

"I'm here!" Sharpay's voice shouted as she came into the yard with two packs of hamburger buns. She greeted Taylor and Kelsi then Gabriella with a quick peck on the cheek. "Did I miss anything yet? And what's with the bottom-baring sundress? You look cute as a button, but unless you have a date, you're wasting it on us."

Gabriella glanced over her shoulder and looked down. "Can you really see my butt?"

"Just the curve of it," Kelsi said with a shrug. "Who cares? It's just us. Do you have any more of that strawberry apricot jam?"

Gabriella put a hand on her hip. "Are you kidding me? Of course, I have jam. It's in the kitchen cabinet on the left."

"You're the best," Kelsi reached for the buns from Sharpay. "I got the buns."

"I think Gabriella has those covered." Sharpay smacked Gabriella's butt. Earning a mini shriek. The girls laughed and Taylor sat down at the table.

"Did you send out the proposals?" Taylor asked.

Taylor was a corporate lawyer and she helped Gabriella write up a proposal to send out to the local markets, they even sent on out to Mama's, the largest grocery supply chain in New England. Just the thought of it made her stomach twist. She played it off as if she didn't care, but the rejection might just kill her. Especially coming off the heels of her humiliating breakup with Eddie, which admittedly had lit a fire under her feet.

That was it, from this day forward she was dedicated to building her career and proving to Eddie what a big, fat, huge mistake he'd made by discounting her ability and breaking her heart. Instead of shriveling up and inwardly collapsing like she desperately wanted to, she was going to put on her big girl panties and channel all her hurt feelings in a positive direction. She wasn't the kind of woman who got mad. But she was the type to get even.

"Yes, I sent them out this morning," Gabriella crossed her fingers. "Here's to receiving good news soon."

"It's going to happen for you babe," Sharpay comforted.

"Yes, and in the meantime. Let's drink and eat those delicious burgers I smell."

"Thanks," Gabriella took a seat beside her. "It took a little while, but I managed to assemble the grill all on my own today with no help."

"Has it really only been two weeks?" Sharpay said collapsing into a nearby chair. "I feel like it's only been a few days."

"Since your last visit maybe," Gabriella smirked.

"I can't help it that your house has the best view of the sunset, I've ever seen."

"Oh sure," Gabriella raised a brow. "We'll go with the sunset excuse."

"So, have you seen him around?" Sharpay asked excitedly. "Have you seen him topless?"

"A few times," Gabriella shrugged. "He runs every morning." Not that it mattered, since she wasn't in the market for men. At least not right now. Not after Eddie.

"I've seen him. He hikes up and down the trails like a serial killer," Taylor said leaning back in her seat. "The man has a brooding sense of gloom around him all the time."

"He writes thrillers, doesn't he?" Kelsi said coming back outside with a slice of bread covered in jam. "Like scary stuff?"

"Yeah," Taylor said reaching up for a small bite of Kelsi's bread. "Makes you wonder about what goes on all day in that head of his."

"Where do you think he gets his inspiration from?" Sharpay asked looking up at the night sky. "You think he's ever killed, someone? I mean, who better to get away with something like that then the man who wrote _How I Got Away With It."_

"Oh, I did not like Jennifer Hewitt in that one," Taylor shuddered. "I feel like her only defining characteristic was running around half naked."

"I didn't mind," Kelsi said tongue in cheek as she sat down next to Taylor.

"Typical," Taylor teased.

Gabriella let out a mini sigh, she missed that. The fun banter of conversation between to lovers. The last two weeks had been nothing but silence and country love songs she tortured herself with. Once you get a taste of sleeping next to someone you love. Sleeping alone in your own bed really sucks.

"How are you holding up?" Sharpay asked as if reading her mind. Or maybe her sadness was a little more obvious than she thought.

Gabriella nodded. "It's okay, the days are okay. It's the nights that suck. It feels like the loneliness only magnifies in the dark."

Taylor and Kelsi frowned. Their eyes meeting each other before returning to Gabriella.

"I'm okay," Gabriella reassured them.

"Maybe you should go on a date?" Kelsi suggested. "Get back out there."

Taylor shook her head. "It's too soon, at least it would be for me. I don't even know how I would function if you weren't around to keep me centered." She said reaching for Kelsi free hand to hold.

"Well, sleeping alone is a waste of sexual talent if you ask me," Sharpay said sitting up straight. "Maybe you should see if Mr. Sexy has a cup of sugar you can borrow."

Gabriella shook her head. "I rather just stay over here in my little corner of the world. He's kind of intimidating." And did she mention that he was drop-dead gorgeous, which negated most of his more obvious flaws and his inability to look away from his laptop for more than five seconds at a time. His masculine features were chiseled to GQ standards, and the dark scruff along his jaw only made him look more attractive, and made her wonder, on more than one occasion, how that stubble would feel abrading her neck or the more sensitive skin along her inner thighs. His dark brown hair always had that slightly tousled look to it that was sexy, not messy, and a woman could literally drown in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Taylor shrugged. "You just need to take your time and focus on yourself for now. Rebounding is messy."

"But fun," Sharpay added.

The girls stayed for a while longer, they had burgers, drank a mix sangria Kelsi put together and stayed up late gossiping about celebrities. Then they left.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she settled against the closed door. Alone. Again. She made her way to the back area, Jack following her every step. She began clearing off the table and straighten up when she saw someone in the distance. At first, she jerked in a cold sweat of fear. Then after a second glance, she realized it was Troy standing on the beach looking out into the water.

* * *

It was no use. Troy couldn't look at the water without thinking of Gabriella. This morning, on his run, he thought about her in his arms as he carried her to the bed that night. Her almost naked body against his sheets. He thought about yesterday and her delicious curves in that obscenely small bathing suit. She'd forgotten her clothes on his railing and he washed them last night, then spent two hours debating taking them over to her. Every minute he spent thinking about her was a minute he wasn't thinking about his writing. And that, it turned out, was a major problem.

He'd stayed up until two o'clock in the morning writing what he should have written while she'd been in that itsy-bitsy bikini.

"What skill would you like to master?"

His body stiffened as he glanced towards the voice and found her standing beside him in the dark. As if he'd conjured her there by force of thought. She looked beautiful, her hair was pulled back in a lax ponytail, and she was wearing a nighty maybe? Or a mini cover-up? He never knew what she was actually wearing, only that whatever it was…it was unfair.

"I would want to work on old classic cars." He answered, looking back out into the water.

She tossed a tennis ball and Jack shot out from behind him racing out to retrieve the ball. "I would want to be a carpenter."

Troy raised a brow. "Why?"

She shrugged as she watched Jack run back towards her. "I want to build things with my bare hands."

He watched as she coaxed Jack into giving back the ball.

"Drop it," Troy said sternly. And jack obeyed.

"Thanks," Gabriella picked up the ball and tossed it again. They watched in a calm silence as Jack cashed into the water in his efforts to retrieve the ball.

"What takes up too much of your time?" Troy asked deciding to continue their little get-to-know-you game.

"Daydreaming." She said tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "My mother use to say I partially lived on a cloud."

Troy smiled. "Writing."

"But it's your job," she said a little confused.

"It wasn't always. When I started writing I use to spend days at a time writing about anything I wanted." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong I still enjoy it and I still do it for days at a time, it's just…work."

She seemed content with his answer. Like she simply just understood where he was coming from, even when he, himself had some doubts.

Jack returned with the ball and Gabriella bent down to retrieve it, only Jack came to Troy's feet instead. Dropping the tennis ball at his foot and looking up as if he was so proud of himself for the task he'd just accomplished.

"Good boy," Troy winced and hesitantly picked up the ball to hand to Gabriella.

"I think he wants you to throw it," she said a little surprised.

Troy looked down and sure enough, Jack was on his mark, ready to take off as soon the ball went sailing through the air. Troy looked down at the dirty, wet, and slimy tennis ball in his hands. A small shiver of disgust ran through him and he let out a sigh and tossed the ball.

Jack took off, kicking up sand in his wake.

"I think he likes you."

"I don't know why."

They watched as Jack retrieved the ball and came running back his ears flopping about and his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Drop it." Gabriella tried, bending down to take the ball from Jack. "Jack, Drop it." Jack squirmed away, the ball still in his mouth.

"Sit," Troy said in a stern voice. Jack obeyed.

"I still can't believe he listens to you." She snagged the ball from his mouth.

"I think it's all in the voice. My father used that trick with us. You know, the one tone that had you shaking in your shoes." Troy smiled.

Gabriella stood up the ball in her hand. "I guess, but my dad never used that tone with us."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," he teased.

She gave him a playful nudge, before tossing the ball out in front of him. She went quiet after that, sneaking a glance back at the guest house and wrapping her arms around herself. She seemed a little off.

"How are things?" he asked genuinely curious about how things were going. He could hardly believe it had been two weeks since this woman crashed into his life.

Gabriella shrugged. "It's been okay." Her eyes watched Jack running back and forth through the sand. "Lonely at times. I don't know how you do it."

"How long were you with Eddie?" he asked uncertain if he was prying too much or not. Although he was definitely prying. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't be asking."

"Almost three years," Gabriella answered with a sigh. "Three very shitty years."

Before Troy could ask she continued.

"You would think that someone would be man enough to talk about their issues, you know? Like if his "needs" weren't being met to his satisfaction. If he'd been that unhappy, he should have just broken things off with me instead of fucking another woman on the side for the last three months."

Troy opened his mouth to say something but was cut off again.

"Eddie is an asshole and a whiny man-child, and I know that I'm better off without him and his womanizing ways. But it hard to just take a blow right in the self-esteem gut. I feel like the rugs been pulled out from under my feet. Like how did I go from a happy loving relationship to this lonely spinster living in your guest house who sleeps with the light on because she's scared." She quickly brought a hand to her lips. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Troy said finally having an opportunity to speak. "I think it's normal. What you're going through. Breakups suck."

Jack was now laying in the sand in front of them the ball in his mouth as he looked out at the water chewing happily.

"Yeah, they do," Gabriella let out a sigh.

"You know what you need?"

"If you say I need to get laid, I'll strangle you."

Holding back his amused chuckle took effort. "Dramatic much?" he teased.

For the moment, he thought she was going to nudge him again but then she let out a groan and looked up at him with a smirk. "What do you suggest?"

"Come on," he said with a small smile as he began making his way back to his house.

* * *

She followed. Why? Because she was quickly learning that it wasn't fair to expect any woman to function properly in Troy Bolton's presence when all she really wanted to do was swoon at his sheer masculinity.

They approached his house, Jack on their heels. For a moment, she let herself enjoy the view of his backside. Troy Bolton was way out of her league and nothing more than an enjoyable fantasy she seemed to be indulging in a way to often these last few days. He'd never given her any indication of interest in her other than as an annoying distraction that sometimes pulled him away from his precious laptop. And he was always the epitome of a gentleman whenever they were together.

She hesitantly followed him inside of his extremely clean and neat house. She worried about dragging in sand from the beach or worst the possibility of accidentally breaking something. She wasn't exactly graceful.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Dark blue eyes sparkled with an enthusiasm that was infectious.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. He was so sure of himself, and she tipped her head to the side, causing a few strands of her long, wavy brown hair to tumbled over her right shoulder. "You really think this idea of yours is going to work?"

"I know so," he said and winked at her.

Of course, it wasn't a flirtatious wink, but that didn't stop her pulse from skipping a beat and those butterflies from swirling in her stomach.

She did as she was told and waited in his kitchen, catching the enticing fragrance of his cologne that never failed to arouse every one of senses. It was warm and sensual but subtle, like black silk wrapped in masculine heat. The smell of him was like an addicting pheromone, and it took major restraint on her part not to walk up to him and rub up against him like a kitten rolling on catnip.

While glancing around the spotless kitchen she noticed a small pile of clothing neatly folded on the counter. They were hers. She must have left them on the railing. He was so sweet for washing them. her hands lifted the jeans which she remembered had, had jelly all over them. She'd ruined a few items in her closet with jam. So much so that she now had designated Jam making attire.

But the jelly stains were gone. How did he do that?

Jack jumped up on one of the gray couches in the living room and made himself comfortable. Gabriella closed her eyes and with a loud sigh. _Just shoot me now._

"Get down from there," Gabriella hissed as she walked over. "You know he doesn't like dirt…or dogs."

The sound of him coming back down the stairs sent a surge of panic through her and she lifted Jack from his spot and placed him on the floor. Which earned her a small groan of annoyance from Jack who clearly thought she was being ridiculous.

"Here," he said holding out a book.

A small weight of disappointment settled in her stomach. "A book?'

He smiled knowingly. "It's a romance novel by Brenda Jackson." He was now standing in front of her holding out the book for her to take.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "There wouldn't be a movie adaptation of this would there?"

Troy smiled again and she could feel those butterflies swirling around inside. He had one of the sexiest smiles she'd ever seen.

"Romance novels can be the perfect wind down after a rough day." Troy took her wrist in his hand turning her hand upright so he could place the book in her hand. "Trust me, they are a great form of escapism."

Gabriella looked at the book in her hand, it wasn't thick or heavy. Just an average paperback book you might see on the shelves of the grocery store. The book was a little worn and she thumbed through the pages. "You read this stuff?"

"Sometimes," he said with a shrug. "Emily has quite the collection of them."

Gabriella eyed him curiously, "How is this going to help me?"

A sexy smirk curved his lips and his eyes gleamed with wicked delight. "It's a nice way to pass the time and become wrapped up in a story that is almost guaranteed to have a happy ending. Think about it, our lives don't always have a happily ever after, but when you read these, the idea is that you'll leave satisfied. This will help you leave your troubles at the door if only for a few hours."

"Why am I not surprised that you think the answer to my problem is a book?"

"Don't be so quick to judge," he countered. He seemed very pleased with himself. "Take the book, if you get halfway through it and absolutely hate it…I'll let you think of something absolutely tortuous you can make me do. Deal?"

She thought about it for a moment, giving him a quick and enjoyable once over. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, he jogged up the beach access road and ran the rest of the way home on the hot pavement to try to refocus on _Noting Left to Lose_ instead of Gabriella. By the time he returned home, he was drenched in sweat and only moderately more focused. He showered, ate breakfast, skimmed the newspaper, and checked his email. While refilling his coffee cup, he eyed Gabriella's shirt and shorts, now in disarray on his countertop. She must have seen them last night when he'd left her alone in his kitchen to go get the book.

He doubted she even missed them. she didn't seem like the type of woman who worried about where she'd left things, given that she'd left his house without shoes the time he'd met her. He refolded them items and then glanced around his kitchen. His eyes landing on the jar of jam she'd dropped off the other day. He never really thought about jam outside of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Curiosity pulled at him until he opened the apricot-lime jam. He reached for the package of bread he'd brought early yesterday morning and pulled out a slice. He layered the thick jam on the bread and sank his teeth into it.

"Mm." He closed his eyes and savored the sweet, tangy flavor. He finished that helping and made himself another. He'd never tasted anything like it. He put the loaf away before he devoured it all.

A few hours later, with the afternoon sun high in the sky and his fictional victim safely tucked away in the cellar of the villain's secret hideaway, Troy leaned back from his laptop. During the days it was pretty quiet, Gabriella and Jack spent their day at the market. He quickly glanced at his watch, any moment now she'd be home. He'd written a fair amount and chewed on the idea of Gabriella reading that book he'd given her the night before. He should write more. Another four or five hours and he would be comfortably ahead of schedule.

A few weeks ago, this would not have been debatable. He would have stretched, freshen his ice water, and returned to the keyboard inspired and ready to write for hours.

A few weeks ago, he hadn't known Gabriella.

Now he couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd just hit save when Jack bounded onto the deck barking.

Troy slid him a stare. "Hush."

Jack whined, then jumped onto Troy's lap.

"Whoa," he said leaning back in his chair and laughing as Jack leaned up to sniff his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry!" Gabriella's voice called out as she came up the stairs. "He got away from me. Just shot out of the van and ran over." Her hair was in its usual waterfall of waves and curls. Her skin sandy from hip to toe, and dragging a sandy towel and blanket behind her. She was wearing another pair of cutoff jeans and a green halter top

"You really should leash him."

"He hates it," she reminded him as she draped the blanket over the railing. "Were you writing?"

"Yes," he said watching as she flopped into the chair beside him, leaving a sandy path in her wake. When she leaned forward to take his glass of water she lightly brushed his thigh he felt a sear of heat blaze a path through his body. He couldn't tear his eyes from the droplets of sweat slipping down her cleavage if his life depended on it. Thankfully she was too busy drinking his water.

"How'd it go?" she asked placing the now half empty glass back down. "Did you kill someone off?" she leaned back and put one foot on his lap.

He stared at the tan, pretty appendage.

"Not yet." He picked up her foot and held it away from his lap, then he snagged the towel from her lap and gently wiped the sand from her foot, and her ankle, and her knee. Sand piled up beneath her.

She smiled. "You planning on removing all the sand from me? Because I think I have some in my butt crack, too."

He froze.

She laughed. "I'm kidding. Thank you for wiping me off. I know you don't like dirt too much."

He handed her the towel and became hyper-focused on her foot resting too close to his crotch. "I like things to be neat, I guess. But I'm not a neat freak."

"Uh-huh," she laughed.

"Why is that funny?" he grabbed his water glass and took a sip to distract himself from her inviting, sandy thigh.

"Because you are a total neat freak. I think it's cute." She brushed the sand from her thighs.

He pressed his lips together. "Cute? I'm anything but cute. And I'm not a neat freak."

She lowered her foot from his lap and leaned in close again. "Let's see how long you can go without sweeping the sand from the deck?"

She smelled sweet and salty, and Troy couldn't help but wonder if she might taste that way, too.

"You don't even know me." _But for some strange reason, he wanted her too._

They rose at the same time and bumped chests. She grabbed his arm to keep from falling over. Her warm, sun-kissed skin felt so good against him that he didn't back away. Couldn't back away. His hands found her hips, the ridge of her cut off shorts itched under his palms. The way she looked up at him, eyes full of wonder, and surprise, caught him off guard.

"Sorry." He dropped his hands and stepped back.

She closed the gap between them and dropped her eyes to his chest, which was rising and falling with each embarrassingly heavy breath.

"So, big thriller writer, you're not used to having a mouthy girl around, are you?"

"I have a mouthy sister." _Sister? At a time like this?_ Why couldn't he think clearly when she was around.

"Does she make you breathe like this?" She pressed her hands to his chest again.

The little voices in his head told him to walk away. Get writing. Run like the wind. But his hands didn't listen as they found her hips again and pulled her against him. The glint in her eyes, the way her fingers slid down his chest told him that she had to know.

"No one makes me breathe like that," he admitted.

Her lush mouth parted on a soft sigh, and the sight of her pink, wet tongue slowly gliding across her lush bottom lip was like an irresistible tease, fueling his need to taste her, to finally give in to the desire that kept him up late at night, imagining how she'd feel moving beneath his hard body and moaning his name as she came for him.

His hands came up to her face gently cradling it, tipping her head back a few inches so that her mouth was poised beneath his, waiting for some kind of sign that she was opposed to what was about to happen between them. Instead, she whispered his name like a plea, destroying any last bit of restraint he'd been holding on to.

He doubted a single kiss would satisfy nights of wanting Gabriella, yet he couldn't stop himself from what was about to happen. Kissing her felt inevitable and as necessary as his next breath, like something inside of him, would die if he didn't have her, just this once.

He stared into her light brown eyes, the trust and reciprocal need lingering in the depths slaying him. The need he understood. But the trust…that was something he didn't feel like he deserved.

He shouldn't be kissing her. He had no business kissing her. But the second he lowered his head and his lips touched hers, his reasons for being so contrite no longer mattered.

As Troy selfishly took what he wanted, what he suddenly desperately needed, he fully expected Gabriella to come to her senses and jerk away from him, to end the kiss with an indignant comment that would remind him what a fucking bad idea this was, and that he had no business putting his lips anywhere on Gabriella's body.

It's what she should have done because he lacked the power to do it himself.

Instead, she placed her hands on his hips and leaned into him, flattening her breasts against his chest and making him wish she was completely naked so he could feel those gorgeous tits against bare skin. Her mouth was so soft and yielding, her perfectly shaped lips molding to his as if they'd been designed solely for his pleasure. And when they parted she made that cock-squeezing sound in the back of her throat, he was helpless to resist the invitation to deepen the kiss, to sweep his tongue inside and explore.

Jesus…how could a mouth that was so full of fire and sass taste as sweet as cotton candy? The question seeped through Troy's mind as he released his hold on her face and slid his hands into her thick, luxurious hair, gripped the strands in his fingers, and tilted her head to the side so that he could slant his mouth across hers in another slow, hot, tempting kiss that had her hands gripping him tighter and her hips moving provocatively against his rock-hard erection.

He shuddered and groaned and with all the friction the two of them generated whenever they were together and weeks of sexual tension always simmering beneath the surface between them, he'd describe kissing Gabriella as being swept up into a tornado. Hard and fast, wildly intense, and reckless.

He loosened his hold on her hair and with one last pass of his tongue against hers, he ended the kiss and lifted his head. Her lashes fluttered back open, the dazed look in her eyes and the dreamy expression on her flushed face dissipating as she gradually remembered where she was and realized who she'd been kissing.

Her hands instantly dropped from his hips when it dawned on her how intimately she'd been touching him, as well as rubbing against him, not that he was going to point that out to her when she seemed so stunned and confused by her response to him.

She tipped her chip up, her gaze narrowed warily on his face. "Why did you do that?"

"You mean kiss you?" he asked, wanting to be sure.

She nodded. "Yes."

He opted for the simple, easy answer. "I wanted to."

"Oh," she said, quietly. A frown came over her lips she looked around and took in her surroundings. Then she let out a sigh. "We shouldn't do that again."

Before he could say anything, she was gathering her things and heading for the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She held up a hand and spun around to stop him from saying anything. "It's okay. I enjoyed it. I did. I just…can't right now. It feels too weird."

And with that he let her go. A sigh escaping his lips as watched Jack run off after her, his tail wagging happily as he fell into a trot beside her.

 _Lucky dog._

* * *

Gabriella turned the page, shifting in her seat. After her restless night of tossing and turning and her lack of REM Sleep, she was bleary-eyed, her head felt as though it had been stuffed with cotton, and she was undeniably grumpy.

And it was all Troy Bolton's fault. And it wasn't because she'd become addicted to this trashy romance novel and not because it made him right about knowing exactly what she needed. Both of those things she could have dealt with, and at the moment, she was. No, it was that unexpected, toe-curling kiss that he'd planted on her that kept replaying in her mind in lifelike detail whenever she'd closed her eyes that was responsible.

Her eyes shifted and she looked down under her table to find Jack snoozing away. For a Thursday afternoon, the market was slow and the crowd was dwindling. She had only sold forty jars today. Not exactly the confidence she needed to get her spirits up about her proposals.

She tugged on her earlobe as she returned to book in her hand. And with it the pulsing ache between her thighs that seemed impossible to put out. God, she hadn't been this hot and bothered since way before she and Eddie had broken up, and after a few hours of trying to ignore the persistent arousal thrumming through her body, she'd finally attempted to answer her prayers with her new battery-operated boyfriend, fondly named Adam, for her fantasy freebie, Adam Levine. He never disappointed.

But as she slid the vibrator through her wet slit and closed her eyes to summon Adam's face, it was Troy's gorgeous features she saw dipping between her spread legs and his hands gripping her inner thighs as he kept them pushed apart so he could slide his wicked mouth across her needy center.

"Whatcha reading?" Sharpay said playfully.

Gabriella slammed the book shut and quickly shoved it into her bag. "Nothing."

"Brought your mail over," Sharpay held out a few envelopes for Gabriella to take. "I won't even go into details about how much of an asshole Eddie was."

"Right," Gabriella took the mail and mindlessly shifted through it as Sharpay reached forward and plucked the book out of her bag. Sharpay looked flawless this afternoon in her tight gray skirt and light pink top with lace shoulders. Nothing like Gabriella's current choice of clothing. She was wearing a brown tang top and long grey maxi skirt.

"What A Westmoreland Wants?" Sharpay thumbed through the pages. "Is this the book you were talking about? Is it dirty? Can I read it when you're done?" she asked without any other pleasantries.

Gabriella let out a small sigh. "It's good. Maybe even a little too good."

Sharpay perked up, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes. "Tell me all about it and don't leave anything out." Amusement and intrigue sounded in her voice. She handed the book back to Gabriella.

After shoving the book back into her bag, Gabriella rubbed her neck for a moment before deciding to lay everything out on the table. "Something happened last night."

"Oh my god, you slept with him." Sharpay squealed as she dropped her purse on the table and quickly lifted herself into the table beside it, adjusting her skirt as she crossed her legs. "How big is it?"

 _She wished_. Gabriella appreciated Sharpay's humor in the situation, which was just what she needed to chase away the last of her grumpiness. "No, we were just talking. Nothing serious or anything but one thing lead to another and…he kissed me." After dropping that bombshell, she quickly looked down at her flip flops before glancing back up.

A slow, knowing grin eased across her lips. "And judging by that flush on your pretty face, you liked it."

There was no sense denying the truth. Not to Sharpay anyway. "Maybe. Just a little. Or a lot. A whole lot. God, what is wrong with me?" Gabriella rang a hand through her hair brushing it back and over her shoulder. "I told him not to do it again."

Sharpay raised a brow. "Why the hell would you do that?" She stared at her as if she were insane for denying herself the pleasure of having Troy's mouth on hers again. "You _let_ him kiss you, you admitted to enjoying it, so why are you sabotaging the chance to have a little naughty fun with a guy who clearly turns you on?"

"Because clearly, I'm just rebounding." She leaned back in her chair. While everything that had happened with Eddie had messed with her head, and she was still trying to repair the damage to her heart, there were other factors to consider. "He doesn't even live here full time, and I in the middle of trying to grow a business."

Sharpay tipped her head to the side. "First of all, you're actually in the middle of reading about hot sex your currently not having. Clearly, you've both been eye-fucking each other for a while because, while one thing can lead to another, it rarely leads to a make-out session if only one person is interested."

"Are you seriously advocating that I have an affair with Troy?" And that was all it ever could be. They were complete opposites, living completely different lives. Just sex and pleasure…and no emotional involvement on any level. She wasn't in the market for another broken heart.

"If he was looking at me with those fuck-me eyes, I'd be all over that fine ass." She said, and Gabriella laughed. "Seriously, though, you have nothing but lust, opportunity, and proximity, why not take advantage of it? Think of him as your rebound guy after Eddie. A hot, no-judgment palate cleanser of anything-goes sex before you get back into the dating game."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip as certain body parts tingled at the thought of having anything-goes sex with Troy. She couldn't believe she was giving Sharpay's suggestion serious consideration, but it made sense. If she were completely honest with herself, Adam couldn't compete with the feel of a hot, hard man pumping his cock inside her or the decadent stroke of a tongue across her nipple, the sharp bite of his teeth in tender places…

Sharpay smirked at her as if she'd been privy to the arousing images filling her head. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"It's an appealing idea," she admitted a little shocked with herself.

"God, let me see that book again," Sharpay held out her hand. "I want to skip ahead and read the dirty bits."

* * *

Troy was listening to the faint hum of her music, something country, low and slow. Whatever it was, it was hypnotic. He lifted his water glass to his lips as he stood on his deck staring out into the water. He quietly cursed himself for kissing her the other day. She'd been hidden away ever since and he felt like the world's biggest idiot.

He should have known better. Of course, she wasn't ready, three weeks ago she was living with her boyfriend. He'd have to do his best to remember that Gabriella was off limits.

He went inside closing the sliding screen door behind him and rubbing the back of his neck. He should be writing. He should be trying to figure out his next chapter. Not mopping around the house kicking himself for kissing her.

A distance sigh caught him off guard and he found Jack sprawled across his couch.

"Where did you come from?" Jack adjusted himself, snuggling more into the cushion. "Get down." Jack sat up and panted eagerly.

 _Great. Dog Hair._ Troy let out a sigh as he came up to Jack and gave a small scratch behind the ear. "Does she know your over here?"

Troy was silent as he watched Jack slowly shut his eyes. Napping peaceful as if he always sat there, as if it were normal. And to be honest, the familiarity of it, made Troy feel something unexpected. Fondness. His eyes slid to the back door, then to Jack. "Nap time's over buddy."

Troy walked over to the screen door and opened it. "Alright, get. Go on." Jack didn't move. He shook his head, thinking about Gabriella and way she looked up at him with those chocolate brown eyes, flustered as she made excuse after excuse for Jack.

Troy made his way to jack and picked him up and headed to the screen door. "You know, you really shouldn't give her such a tough time," he said to the dog as he stared up at him with his big brown eyes. "She really cares about you." Jack tilted his head as if he was trying to plead his case.

The music was louder the closer he got. Troy wasn't sure what to expect as he came up to the screen door. For a moment, he wondered if he should just put Jack down and walk away. But that might lead to Jack following him back home. Maybe he should open the screen door, place Jack inside then walk away. Just as he decided on the plan, a chuckle made him peak inside and he found Gabriella laying on the couch, she was wearing knee-high socks and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair piled high on top of her head. She was reading, her brow pinched as she held the book in her lap. Her lips moving slightly as she read.

Too damn cute.

Troy knocked on the screen door and Jack accompanied the knock with a bark.

Gabriella jerked and looked up, startled to see them both at her door. She scrambled to her feet and came over to the door opening it and glanced at Jack. "What happened?"

"He decided to visit." Troy handed Jack over to Gabriella and she began making kissing noises as she greeted Jack.

"You should know better than to run off," Gabriella placed a few more kisses on Jack snout before setting him down on the floor. They both watched as Jack pranced over to his pillow and collapses onto it with a final sigh.

"Thanks for bringing him back," Gabriella said looking back up at Troy. "I hope he didn't cause any trouble."

"No harm done." Troy smiled as he nodded in the direction of the couch where she'd left her book. "So, you like the book."

Her cheeks flushed a little and she nodded. "Surprisingly, yes."

"That's good," Troy smiled enjoying the flush on her cheeks. "I have a few more of them when you're done feel free to come over and rummage through them." He was about to turn and leave when she caught his arm.

"Actually, would you mind tasting something for me?"

"What?" he narrowed his eyes, caught off guard by the request.

"It's a new jam flavor, I was working on it this afternoon."

"Sure," he said a little uncertain. He stepped inside and quickly cataloged his surroundings. The kitchen was the first room he could take in from where he was standing and Troy's neck muscles tightened as he glanced at the scene. Every square inch of the table and countertops were covered with jam and jelly jars, big metal pots, spoons, and other dishes streaked with dried red goo. An enormous mound of sneakers, flip-flops and rain boots were piled on the floor to his left beside Jack's food and water bowl.

Holy. Cow. She'd only been here a couple weeks.

"Don't worry, I didn't invite you in to clean." She laughed as she ushered him further into the kitchen.

"That's good to know."

"You have to taste this," she hurried to a jar on the countertop and then came back to him with a spoon filled with red goo in one hand and the jar in the other.

"What is it?"

"A Strawberry Lemon-Lime mix."

With the smell of sugar in the air, Troy made a face for a moment, when she didn't wavier he allowed her to feed him. Opening his mouth and welcoming the cool spoon. Surprisingly it was sweet, followed by a pleasant tart aftertaste. His mouth watered with a delighted groan. "You made that?"

"I made that." She said proudly. "I sent out proposals to a few grocery chains, and I've been talking with a few mail order and online businesses who want to carry my stuff."

"That's amazing."

"It's nothing really, just a lot of talk at the moment." She shrugged, obviously a little self-conscious about her business.

"Dreams and dedication are a powerful combination. I used to tape the rejection letters I got from publishers on my bedroom wall." He said.

"Wow," her eyes were wide. "They rejected you?"

Troy shrugged. "What I do isn't everyone's cup of tea."

"Must be a really popular brand of tea," she smiled.

Troy grinned. "You're really good at this," he said pointing at the mess on the table. "Give yourself a little more credit."

"Easy for you to say," she said looking down at the jar. "My entire life is riding on what happens next."

"What do you want to happen?"

Her brown innocent eyes looked back up at him. A flicker of something flash by before she looked past him and at the mess on her kitchen table. "I want to make this work, I feel like everyone has their niche and I'm just floundering around." She shrugged. "I also want to prove to that asshole that I _am_ worth something."

His hand came up and he lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "You have nothing to prove to anyone. If you live your life doing what makes you happy, everything will work out. You do that, and I promise you, he'll wake up one day and know what he lost all on his own."

"Wow," she whispered quickly. "You really know how to make a girl swoon."

He smiled, noticing, for the first time that there was some jam on her cheek. He couldn't take his eyes off of it as all sorts of dirty, sticky ideas came to mind. Dirty and sticky had never been words that he'd found alluring, but with Gabriella, everything he thought he knew about himself was beginning to look different. "You have some jam on your cheek."

"Oh," she lifted her hand and swiped at her cheek, a faint blush appearing. "It always gets everywhere." She moved back and stumbled backward over Jack knocking the spoon from her hand onto his white shirt. "Oh shit. Jack!" Her smile turned into a frown as she glanced at his shirt. "I'm so sorry. Geez, I'm like a freaking nightmare to you, aren't I?"

"Hardly." Troy chuckled. "It's okay, some baking soda paste and it'll it come right out." He said waving it off.

"How do you know that?"

"I looked it up the other night when I washed your shorts. I didn't think you wanted red handprints on your butt forever." He said with a shrugged.

A slow smiled crept onto her lips, "You looked up how to remove jam from my shorts?"

"I did," he said quietly, realizing just how pathetic that sounded.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. "But you're not a neat freak?" She met his gaze, that gratification ebbing from her expression as she watched him.

"No," he said already seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Gabriella reached her hand up smearing the spoon across his chest with a good swipe leaving behind another red gooey streak and before she could make another Troy caught her wrist. Awareness flashed in her eyes, and she licked her bottom lip a bit nervously now that they were so close.

He took the spoon from her hand. The sudden rise and fall of her chest gave away her body's reaction to him, to the weeks of combustible attraction they'd both suppressed up to this point. He had a feeling it was all going to boil over and burn them both.

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he took the jar from her other hand. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Her big brown eyes went wide, though there wasn't an ounce of remorse in their depths for ruining his shirt. "Ummm, I'm sorry you got messy."

She wasn't going to give an inch but judging by aching cock, he was more than prepared to give her a good seven of his own, depending on how this conversation played out. "And you played no part in that?"

Her chin lifted a notch, but the heat in her gaze overrose any attempt she made at defiance. "Maybe a little," she smiled using her free hand to tug on his shirt. "Although, I'd be happy to clean this for you if you want to take it off."

God, that mouth of hers was so fucking sassy, and he was done tiptoeing around this chemistry between them and keeping his explicit thoughts about her to himself. He placed the jar and spoon off to the side and then yanked his shirt up and off his torso and tossed it towards the sink. "Knock yourself out sweetheart."

Her eyes shifted taking in his bare chest, the corner of her lips twitched with humor. "I think I saw some jam on your pants."

"That right?" finished playing nice when what he really wanted was down and dirty, he slipped his hands beneath her shirt so that his fingers were now gripping the soft, rounded curve of her bottom through her thin panties.

She gasped, her hands instinctively grabbing on to his biceps for support. The brazen move clearly shocked her, but she didn't protest his manhandling. In fact, the spark of desire illuminating her eyes and the tiny pulse beating erratically at the base of her throat told him that she liked the bit of rough play.

And he wasn't above testing that theory. "What I ought to do is bend you over and thoroughly spank you for misbehaving."

A pink flush spread across her cheeks, but the waiting in her gaze never wavered. "Maybe you should," she retorted huskily, recklessly.

Her words, her approval, were like a hungry jolt of lust straight to his already stiff cock. "Don't tempt me."

She wet her bottom lip with her tongue, and her hands on his arms dropped to the skin right above the waistband of his jeans, tracing the line of his abs.

"I dare you," she whispered, coming damn close to dwindling what little was left of his willpower to resist her.

"You're playing with fire," he warned in a low voice, wanting to make sure she realized exactly where all this teasing was heading.

"I know." Her lashes fell half-mast, and a challenging smile curved her lips. "I double dog dare you."

Troy's brow raised, he would love nothing more than to take that dare, but there was a little matter of her telling him not to kiss her again that needed to be resolved before they went any further. Because kissing her was definitely going to happen, along with a whole lot of other wicked, illicit things that would guarantee she'd beg for more. And the thought of Gabriella gasping and pleading and desperate for him had his blood running hot in his veins.

Releasing her, he lifted his hands to her face, holding her jaw in his grasp. He tipped her head back slightly until her hazy eyes locked with his. Then he slowly gradually lowered his mouth, so close to her parted, upturned lips that he could feel each of her impatient breaths against his skin as her anticipation grew. She was more than primed for him to seal the deal, but he held it just out of her reach.

Finally, she moaned in frustration. "What are you waiting for?'

He smiled at the exasperation in her voice. "I'm waiting for your permission to kiss you since you were pretty adamant about not allowing me to do it again the other night." He dragged the pad of his thumb across her lower lip, marveling at his own restraint when he was dying to devour her. "I need to know it's okay, because I'm not going to stop at just one taste this time, and I can pretty much guarantee that once my lips touch yours, there will be no going back."

She shivered, even as her soft laugh rolled into a desperate, needy moan. "You have my permission to kiss me, and _please_ feel free to do whatever else might come to mind."

He loved her uninhibited response to him, her lack of modesty that gave him free reign with her body and her pleasure. And eventually, his, too.

His mouth finally descended on hers. Their first kiss had been a slow, easy exploration, but not this time. They were both in it for the sole purpose of physical enjoyment, and there was a whole lot of her he wanted to savor. He sank his fingers into her soft, luxurious hair, pulling it slightly to angle her mouth beneath his for a hotter, deeper kiss.

The kiss was a prolonged one by conscious choice, minutes longer than he normally spent on a woman's mouth. Lips interlocked and tongues tangled, moving in a sensual rhythm, easing in and out seductively, persuasively. Again, and again. Gabriella made a soft, purring sound in the back of her throat, which turned into a mewl of protest when he finally, reluctantly released her mouth from his.

He nuzzled his face into her neck, a trail of his damp tongue up to her ear, where he demanded what he wanted next from her. "Take it off," he said tugging at her oversized t-shirt. "I want to taste you."

Her lips were wet and swollen, her eyes dark and aroused as they looked into his. She lowered her hands pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head, tossing it somewhere behind her revealing those twin beauties to his gaze. he filled both palms with the soft, supple flesh, kneading them until they were firm in his hands, then rolled her tight nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Her breathing escalated, and she shamelessly pushed and rubbed her breast against his hands, silently asking for more. Troy pulled away but only for a moment, returning with the jar of jam and spoon. He slowly slid the red goo between her breasts, then across both nipples. Enjoying the hitch in her breath with each touch.

Once she was covered his mouth was more than happy to oblige, and he dipped down, drawing first one taut crest, then the other between his lips, giving them equal treatment. He sucked them clean, enjoying the way she gripped his hair, not to push him away but to pull him closer, to force him to take more of her, as much as his mouth could handle.

He scraped his teeth across each sensitive tip, knowing by the shudder that shook her body and the restless shifting of her legs that the sharp twinge had spiraled straight down to her pussy. He soothed her sore nipples with his tongue, leisurely licking each aching bud and reveling in the soft cry of need that made his cock throb and had him sliding a hand between her thighs and along the slick silk fabric of her panties that were soaked all the way through.

"Troy." She breathed his name like a prayer, her hips moving fast against his stroking fingers, seeking a deeper penetration, a firmer friction.

He took a step back and admired her in just her panties and those knee-high socks. Jesus, she was stunning. Gorgeous and sexy and finally his to take.

Biting her lower lip, she skimmed her fingertips lightly down the center of his bare chest, tracing the rigid groove of his muscles bisecting his abs. he gave her a moment to look, and touch, to sate her own curiosity about his body, the only opportunity he'd allow before he took total control. He groaned when her palm brazenly cupped his solid erection through his jeans, when her fingers squeezed him in sheer torture as she unabashedly determined his size and shape more thoroughly.

She was nearly naked in front of him, and she wasn't the least bit shy in her nudity, but confident and self-assured, and it was such a huge turn-on to be able to look his fill of her without any self-conscious issues getting in the way. Her generous breast where perfectly shaped and tipped with pink nipples still hard and tight from him sucking on them.

That was all he could stand. His hands gripped her waist hoisting her up onto the counter behind her. A few things clanking around in the shuffle and neither of them cared. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of panties and slid them down and off.

"Is your pussy ready to get well acquainted with my tongue?"

She smiled as she leaned back a little opening a little more for him. "Shall I formally introduce the two of you?" Her voice was a husky, playful tease.

He chuckled. Nope, no timid reserve or sexual hang-ups with this girl, which made the thought of going down on her that much more appealing. "I think I can manage the introductions myself."

He dropped to his knees draping one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him a fantastic view of the pouty lips of her sex, spread open to expose her clit and dripping wet with her arousal. Ignoring the throb of his dick, he gently bit his way up the inside of her right thigh, nipping at her flesh and making her entire body twitch. He reached the heart of her femininity and tipped his head back to grin up at her. "I think she's very excited to see me."

"Kiss her hello," she urged him oh-so-sweetly. "She likes kisses."

He smirked. "Does she now?" Who would have thought his first encounter with Gabriella- the woman who had haunted his mind for the last three weeks- would be so filled with humor. And heat. Lots and lots of heat.

She nodded jerkily, her fingers tightening on the edge of the counter as he dipped his head and blew a warm stream of air across her pretty, sensitive flesh. "And licking, petting, and stroking," she said on a rush breath.

"Does she like to be fingered while she's being kissed?" he asked, dragging two fingers through her drenched slit and pressing the tips into her snug opening.

Gabriella instinctively tilted her hips, angling for a deeper penetration of his fingers, which he wasn't ready to allow. "She's pretty much a hussy when it comes to oral sex. She likes it all."

He let a wicked smile curve his lips. "The dirtier, the better?"

The slow slide of his thumb along her clit made her moan. "I'm sure she could be persuaded to try anything once."

 _Oh, fuck me._ That was like giving him a free pass with her gorgeous body allowing him free rein with all those filthy fantasies he'd been collecting over the last few days.

She was breathing anxiously, the needy look in her glazed eyes making him even hungrier to taste her, to give her the pleasure she so desperately wanted. With his gaze locked on hers and his hands gripping her thighs, he leaned in those last few inches and pressed his open mouth between her legs and slowly, leisurely licked his way to her clit. When he pumped two fingers into her tight body, her head fell back as her legs shook. She grabbed a fistful of his hair to steady herself, then, realizing the leverage it gave her, she rocked her hips against his mouth, chasing the suctioning swirl of his tongue all the way to a screaming, moaning, trembling orgasm.

* * *

Gabriella placed her hand in Troy's and let him lead her to the bedroom down the hall, a part of her marveling at the fact that she was completely naked, except for her socks he didn't seem to want her to take off-while to her disappointment he still wore his jeans. But he had a beautiful back, wide shoulders and toned muscles that sloped down his spine. She could easily imagine gripping that firm flesh while he drove deep inside of her and marking him with her nails.

Crazy enough, her soften sex pulsed at the thought, even though he'd already given her a phenomenal orgasm that should have more than satisfied her. But now that Gabriella knew how good it felt to have his mouth between her legs and his tongue doing the most delightfully wicked things to her girly bits, the greedy hussy wanted more. She wanted every dirty, indecent thing that Troy was willing to give her.

God, when had she become so wanton? She'd never been this uninhibited and shameless with Eddie. But then again, he'd never spontaneously gone down on her in the kitchen before like Troy just had, pleasuring her as if that was his sole reason for being on his knees, to worship her body.

No, Eddie had never been that adventurous when it came to sex, with her at least. No, she'd just accepted their vanilla, lights off, missionary style of fucking because sex wasn't everything in a relationship, right? What had been important was that they'd had the same goals for the future, marriage having a family, creating the kind of life together that her parents had. Or so she'd thought.

And once Eddie had left her, Gabriella had shut down her desires, which hadn't been difficult to do at the time. Other than the occasional romp with Adam for a quick orgasm, she didn't even think there would be another man in her life, at least not so quickly.

But Sharpay was right, Troy wasn't asking for a lifetime commitment. Just hot, toe-curling, spine-tingling sex. This was all about a convenient fling before she thought seriously about dating again. Troy was her transition guy, and she knew better than to have any expectations beyond sex.

Troy came to a stop at the foot of the bed. Facing her, he gently brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her cheek with his fingers, his gaze studying her features too intently. "You look awfully serious all of a sudden," he said, more intuitively than she would have given him credit for. "What are you thinking, beautiful?"

The genuine concern in his tone and his tender touch startled her. This man was dangerous to her suddenly wildly beating heart.

All she knew in that moment was that she didn't want to think about Eddie anymore or her own shortcomings in the relationship that had caused him to stray, to make her feel less of a woman who hadn't been able to meet his needs. Not when she had a smoking hot guy standing right in front of her, more than willing and very capable of making her forget everything but sheer physical bliss.

She reached out and tucked her fingers into the waistband of her jeans, giving them a playful little tug. "I'm thinking I want your pants off so you're just as naked as I am."

A slow, sinful grin kicked up the corner of his mouth, and if Gabriella had still been wearing panties, they would have hit the floor all on their own. "That I can do," he said and had them stripped off, along with the rest of his clothing, in less than a minute flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**My apologies for the delay! We just moved into our new home and it took us longer than expected to get internet and my office up and running. Life is good, and I am loving my new home.**

After putting on a condom, Troy reached for her, pulling her towards him to the bed. She went happily. She laid down on her back looking up at him and he dropped down to the bottom of the bed so he was on his knees. He grinned wickedly and picked up one of her legs. Holding her curious gaze, he placed a sizzling, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her knee, then continued with a whole lot more of them up her inner thigh-kissing, licking, gently biting his way towards her hot, wet center, still swollen and sensitive from her first orgasm of the night.

She squirmed against the comforter, and when he was good and settled between her legs and one wet kiss away from her pussy, she reached down and pressed her hands along the top of his shoulders to keep him from reaching his destination.

"Troy, no," she begged, her fingers digging into his muscles. "I can't. Not again."

With his arms keeping her thighs spread open for him, he grasped her wrist and pulled her hands away, pinning them against her sides so she had no choice but to give herself over to him. "Oh, yeah, you can," he countered, running his tongue along her slit and reveling in her full-body tremble. "You will," he added, knowing he could take her up a second time.

He circled her clit, soft and slow, the wild whimper that escapes her throat telling him that while her mouth might protest, her pussy was totally on board with another orgasm. "I want you right back on the edge, baby, so I when I fuck you, I'll feel you come around my cock."

Done talking, he gave all his attention to the task at hand, and before long her hips were arching up to meet the swirl of his tongue and she was begging for that second release she'd sworn she didn't have in her to give.

With her at the peak once again, and his cock throbbing for the feel of her body, hot and tight, gripping him, he released her hands and reared up and over her, burying himself balls deep in one hard driving thrust that wrenched a gasp of shock from Gabriella. That moment of adjustment quickly unraveled into a needy moan as her inner walls began pulsing around him.

He saw the raw, unbridled passion in her eyes, and a reciprocating lust and desire spread through him like wildfire. The feel of her wrapped so tight around his shaft was all too much and yet not enough. She clutched his shoulders and arched beneath him, and Jesus fuck, he slid impossibly deeper, groaning as her slick heat coated every inch of his dick as she came undone.

He was right behind her. Hitching her legs high around his waist for an even better angle, he buried his hands in her hair, pulling her head back as he crushed his mouth over hers, his tongue demanding, claiming, and possessing. The same way he branded her body, completely and utterly, his climax roaring through him as he rode her so fucking hard and deep he was surprised he didn't split her two.

* * *

She felt boneless and couldn't move her limbs, either, but she turned her head and felt herself smile when he opened just one eye to peak at her, looking adorably sheepish, an amusing contradiction to the aggressive man who'd all but fucked her brains out just moments ago.

They were both totally naked, lying on their backs, staring at one another. His dark hair was a gorgeous mess around his head, and the barest hint of stubble was appearing on his jaw, and she had to resist the urge to touch it with her fingers, just to feel the coarse texture so she could imagine later what it might feel like abrading her skin in sensitive places.

It wasn't fair that he could look so damn sexy when she was fairly certain she looked completely and totally debauched, by him. In fact, normally she'd be dragging a sheet over her body but there was no sense feeling self-conscious about her nudity, not when he'd seen and touch just about every part of her, all in one night.

"This is so not fair," she said with a soft laugh. "I look like a hot mess, and you look photoshopped."

"I think you just look hot."

"I have sex hair." She said with a soft laugh. Because, yeah, he looked totally wasted, and she couldn't help but feel a little ego boost that _she'd_ done that to him.

"I like sex hair." He grinned back at her, and with a groan, he started to move off the bed. "I should get rid of this condom. And while I'm gone, don't you dare move or cover that perfect body of yours."

She blushed at the compliment and remained right where she was while he padded off to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, crawling his way towards her from the foot of the bed until he was back by her side.

He momentarily looked disappointed. "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't listen to me so I could turn you over and spank you again."

She smiled at the memory of how hot his hand had felt smacking her tender backside. "I think I'm going to be a little sore tomorrow."

"I hope so," he said, a tad bit arrogant as he propped himself up on his side so he was looking down at her. "I want you to think of me every time you move or sit down and feel your panties chafing against your delicate, sensitive skin."

Of course, he would, she thought with a mental eye roll. "You are such a control freak."

"You seemed to like that sort of thing," he murmured as he leisurely checked her out, from her face, down her naked body to her legs, and back up again. then, he followed that up with his fingers, skimming them along the lower swells of her breasts and lightly trailing the tip down her sternum.

"What are you doing?" she asked, because he suddenly seemed so preoccupied, beyond the obvious.

He grinned at her, and she tried not to let her heart flutter like an infatuated schoolgirl's. "I'm just confirming that you're not a fantasy." Those long fingers returned to her breast and circled her nipples, and he watched as they tightened into hard, tight peaks. "That you're really in this bed and what we just did wasn't a figment of my imagination."

She raised a brow curiously at his revealing words. "Are you saying you've fantasized about me?"

"Too many times to count," he admitted with a sigh. "Though what we just did far surpasses any fantasy I've ever had."

His confession was so unexpected, especially when she thought of how many times this last week she fantasized about him. She'd never been a woman who slept around with numerous men, and she didn't want to start now. But as Troy bent down and licked her taut nipple before sucking it deep into his mouth and her body started purring with pleasure all over again, she couldn't deny that this arrangement of theirs could possibly benefit them both.

His teeth gently sank into the soft flesh of her breast, and she gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping the strands tightly to try to keep her thoughts grounded. "I…I think we ought to make an amendment to our arrangement," she said breathlessly before she lost her nerve.

"Yeah?" His tone was mildly curious as his free hand cupped her other breast, squeezing the flesh and plucking her nipple with his fingers. "What do you have in mind?"

God, it was difficult to think straight while he did that. "Adding sex to the mix, for the duration of the summer."

"Why, Miss Montez," he said, lifting his head from her chest so she could see his dark, memorizing blue eyes rounded with feigned shock. "Are you propositioning me?"

She glared at him. Why did men always make this so complicated, like they themselves weren't pros at propositioning women? "Yes, I am." She said, deciding to own it. "The way I see it, we can either go back to being the odd couple living our separate lives up here like nothing ever happened. Or we could take advantage of our situation for the next couple of weeks and enjoy more of this," she finished, waving an awkward hand between them.

The faintest hint of amusement touched his features. "So, you want to be fuck buddies?"

She inwardly cringed at the crass term, but hey, they might as well call a spade a spade. "Fuck buddies, a hook-up, friends with benefits, a booty call, boning each other. Take your pick, as long as we're exclusive for the rest of the summer." That was a deal breaker for her, even if they were only having a temporary fling.

Quiet humor danced in his eyes. "Did you just say boning each other?"

She shrugged and bit back a grin of her own. "Boning…forking…"

"Spooning?" he asked hopefully.

She shrugged. "That's negotiable."

He laughed deeply, and she realized that this was the first time they'd ever been so relaxed and at ease with one another.

"I don't think I've ever met someone like you before," he flattened his palm on her belly, his big hand and long fingers nearly spanning her hip to hip.

"I think this could work," she said, trying to keep everything breezy and casual when she'd never been breezy, or casual about sex. "You're going to be my transition guy."

"Your _transition_ guy?" he repeated, seemingly not clear on the term.

She nodded and turned to face him, wanting to him to know that she wasn't looking for anything serious, that she didn't expect anything from him but great sex. No strings. No commitments. No promises. They'd part way having gotten each other out of their systems, and she could get her head back into the dating game. It was really the perfect arrangement.

"I…I just figured maybe this could help get me ready for… you know getting back on the horse again…"

"Or in this case, get back on the cock again?" he asked, his eyes glinting with humor as he traced the dip of her waist, then up the curve of her hip with his lazy fingers.

His sensual touch made her nipples pucker tighter and a liquid heat pool in her belly and lower. She fought the arousing distraction, at least until she was done explaining. "This would be all about having fun and enjoying an unemotional sling, without any expectations on either of our parts. I get that you're this big shot writer from New York, and you could probably have your pick of the women. You probably don't even want to settle down so young, but you are the type of guy I want to have wild, anything-goes sex with before I get serious about dating again."

The look in his eyes was undecipherable, and his expression seemed, off. Or maybe she was just imagining things, reading too much into his quiet demeanor. But he hadn't refused her idea, and she took that as a sign that was totally on board with her proposition. What guy wouldn't be?

* * *

Troy wasn't sure why being Gabriella's transition guy bothered him so much. But two days after their night together he was five whole chapters ahead of schedule. His cell phone rang as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was Emily.

He answered on the third ring. "Hi, Emily. How are you?"

"Hey, T-dog."

Troy winced at the nickname. "Don't call me T-dog."

"What's the point in having a mega cool bro, if he's mega lame?"

Troy made a face as he got up from his chair. "I'm very cool."

Emily let out a sigh, "How are things, mom told me to ask?"

"Well you can tell mom, I'm fine. I'm five chapters ahead of schedule."

"What's it about _this_ time, some blue-eyed blond going to run through the forest half naked."

Troy groaned, "They put that in one movie." He said lifting a finger, "They did it one time. And it wasn't even part of the original work. Blame Hollywood."

Laughter flooded the line. "I love annoying you. I live for it really. By the way, I found a tenant for you."

Troy stilled. "What?"

"A tenant, you'll like him. He's very friendly. He's coming by tomorrow for an interview."

"An interview."

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to check him out first. I know how you are with strangers and the possibility of being murdered by some deranged fan. And don't worry I don't think this guy's reads let alone seems like the kind to know an author by faces."

Funny, he'd hardly taken any of his usual precautions with Gabriella. Troy ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, I sorta…I mean…I got someone."

Emily let out a laugh, "You…you found someone. Get. Out."

Emily was a photographer in New York City, he could picture her wide smile and bright blue eyes with a glint of tease in them. She was probably fiddling with a camera right now, in-between some ridiculous shoot that had animals in it. Emily loved animals.

"I'm capable of finding a tenant Em."

"Yeah, okay. Tell me, are you doing anything other than writing, or do I need to come out there and drag you down to the beach? It would be a hardship to spend time at the Cape and all, but if you need me to…"

"No!" Troy winced and brought his hand up to his face dragging it down and letting out a sigh. Damn it. He hated the idea of yelling at Emily. He'd always felt protective of her. That was the thing about his family. They all had no issues with prying into each other's lives or forming an intervention of some type, gathering all the siblings together to take a stance and giving their two cents. "I mean, no it's okay I promise you, I'm doing things."

"Oh yeah, Like what?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to the flea market right now."

Emily gasped. "No, you're not!"

Troy smiled as grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "I am, I totally am."

"Good for you. So, no on Robert then?"

"Who's Robert?"

"My guy." Emily laughed, "You don't want to meet him."

Troy smirked, "No need, I think I'm good. I like my current tenant."

"Holy cow, Troy. Are you sick? Have you lost your mind? Your socializing and mingling. What will your poor laptop do without you there pounding away at it?"

Troy smiled. It was just the reaction he'd expected. "Enough about me. How are you? didn't you have a thing last week? My condo is still in one piece, right?"

Troy lived just outside of New York City, and when he summered on the Cape, Emily often took care of his things for him back home.

"Your place is still in one piece. I did meet a guy though."

"Was he nice?"

His sister was many things, bossy, noisy, and gorgeous, but she also had a softer, more vulnerable side. She needed someone nice.

"He was nice, twice."

Troy made a face. "Too much information."

"You know, I also met someone you might like too. Her name was Sara."

 _Taken._ The thought popped into his mind before he said anything out loud. He thought of Gabriella and almost told Emily about her, be he didn't want to deal with the litany of questions that would surely follow. Questions he wouldn't know how to answer as a _transition guy_. "You know how I feel about being set up."

"Right. I know, I know. But seriously Troy, I'm going to start advertising for a woman who can drag a six-foot-something man around by his ear. Once I find her, you better watch out."

Troy rolled his eyes. "You do that. Hey sis, I got to go, call me later tonight and we'll talk more about your guy."

"Later T-dog!"

Troy shook his head as the line went quiet.

* * *

A banner hanging from the front of her table read FEEL-GOOD FLAVORS in green letters on a white background. She was talking with a young guy in the next booth as Troy approached. Jack began barking and running towards him, but he was tethered to the table by a long white rope. The jars on the table collided.

Gabriella flipped her hair over her shoulder with one sharp turn of her head. "Jack-" her eyes widened. "Troy."

Jack clawed at his legs. Troy narrowed his eyes at him. "Sit."

Jack sat on his butt, wagging his tail.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. She glanced back at the young guy in the tank top she'd been talking with.

Troy sized him up as he loaded crates full of records into his old green van. _Handsome. Well built. Looking at Gabriella like she's the main course._ He nodded in greeting to the guy, then looked back at Gabriella. "Thought I'd come down and see the booth for myself. You talked about it so much the other night."

Now he had the guy in the next booth's full attention.

"I talk too much don't I," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Not at all. I think its adorable." Troy felt the guy's eyes on him.

"You'd be the only one." Gabriella let out a laugh as she walked around so she was back in the booth. "Can I interest you in some jam?"

Troy lips quirked. "Do you have any left from the batch I sampled?"

Her cheeks got a little red as she eyed the jars on the table. "That was a private batch, not for sale." Her eyes lifted and the hunger behind him nearly sucked the air right out of him.

"Shame, it was delicious."

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, mischief, and playfulness in her eyes as she looked him up and down.

"Excuse me?" the sound of an older woman's voice sliced through the building tension between them. "You look familiar. Are you that writer…the thriller one?" she said tapping the cover of the well-worn book.

Troy held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Oh my god. Berniece, it's him. I told you I wasn't blind. It's him."

"Oh, please give me a break." Another older woman toting a bright pink fanny pack approached the booth. "Last week she thought she saw Cher."

"I did." The first woman argued. "I love your books. Would you mind signing it for me?"

Troy smiled warmly. He wasn't always recognized, and even if he was, he was rarely approached. It was always nice to meet a fan. A fan who didn't seem crazy, at least. "I don't mind at all." He said taking her book and doing a simple signature with best wishes on the inside cover.

"No way, you know Troy Bolton." The guy from the next booth let out a laugh. "Get out of dodge." His eyes darted between Gabriella and Troy.

Jack began whining and pulling against the rope again. Troy caught two jars as they fell from the table.

"Sit," he said to Jack.

Jack obeyed with another whimper.

"Good catch," Gabriella came around the table and reached for the jars.

Troy trapped her finger beneath his, and when she looked up at him, his pulse sped up. She was breathing hard, and he could see the strap of her dark bikini beneath her tank top, and the image of her in the itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny bikini sent heat right through him.

Jack barked. This time jumping forward enough knock a few jars off the table.

"Shit." Gabriella blew a wayward hair from her eyes. It fell right back in front of them. "See? I told you he has no manners."

Between Jack barking and circling his feet and Gabriella bending over and revealing her cleavage, Troy was having trouble thinking straight.

"Oh no, what happened?" The blond he'd seen around Gabriella's place a few times came walking over with a phone in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Jack." Gabriella blew the lock of hair again. It flitted up, then fell back in her eyes again. Jack added whining to his reverie. "He hates being tied up. I don't blame him."

Jack's whining got louder.

Troy shot a look at the dog. "Hush," he said sternly.

Jack sat at his feet with a whimper, his tongue lolling from his mouth.

Gabriella lifted a handful of broken mason jars, blowing at her hair again, and Troy reached out and tucked the offending lock of hair gently behind her ear. Then took the broken jars from her hands.

"Wow." The woman raised a brow. "Jack listens to you. You can write and you're magical? Impressive."

Troy made his way to a nearby trashcan, listening but also not listening to the girls as they whispered back and forth.

"Invite him out with us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"He probably has better things to do."

"If he had better things to do he wouldn't be here giving you fuck-me eyes."

"Shut up."

"Ask him."

Troy turned around as he came back towards the booth were both women began to put Jars away in boxes.

"Need some help?"

"Sure," the blond answered right away handing him a box of jars. "Help us load up."

"Alright." He said with a knowing nod. He turned to head towards the truck.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice winced.

He stopped and turned back towards her. "Yes?"

She shifted awkwardly for a moment. "Would like to get a couple drinks we me and some of my friends?"

"I'd love too."

* * *

Troy boldly slid into the booth right next to Gabriella without an invitation, not that she minded. The warm scent of his cologne instantly wrapped around her, and he didn't hesitate to sit close enough that his thigh was pressed against hers as if they were really a couple. Awareness fluttered inside of her, and while normally she'd try and scoot away from such an intimate gesture, she reminded herself that this was supposed to be fun.

Troy turned towards Gabriella, meeting her gaze with one of his sexy, teasing smiles. "You alright?"

"Perfect," she admitted as Taylor and Kelsi arrived at the booth.

"Look at you guys!" Kelsi squealed as she slid into the booth to sit on Gabriella's other side. "I smell a summer romance blossoming."

"Don't embarrass them," Taylor said taking a seat at the booths end.

"Where's the fun in that," Sharpay laughed as she motioned for the waitress.

To be honest, she expected some teasing. She was, after all, shacking up with Mr. Sexy. Gabriella wouldn't have expected anything less with this group, but once everyone had their fill of jokes and comments, Troy seemed to settle in nicely. He and Taylor seemed to hit it off well, and as he settled more into the seat beside her, he looked relaxed and comfortable. He even ordered Jack a steak and they all laughed as they agreed it was the calmest and quiet Jack had ever been while chewing on his dinner.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she let her toes lightly rub behind Jacks ears as he worked on his meal. They had placed all their cellphones in a pile on top of the table. The first one to peek paid the bill.

"That's the thing about the Cape. No one uses their cell phones." Taylor said lifting a margarita to her lips.

"I know weird, isn't it?" Kelsi ran a hand through her hair. "It's like when we're here, watches and cell phones don't exist."

"I swear I only use my email for checking on those proposals. But I really like living less electronically." Gabriella smiled.

"Do batteries count? Because I'm not giving up that little electronic toy anytime soon." Sharpay held up her margarita in celebration.

Everyone laughed. After a moment Gabriella shook her head to clear away her sudden nerves. With her straw, she pushed the lemon deeper into her glass of sprite to mix the flavors before taking a quick drink. "I got an email from the two grocery places."

Troy swallowed a bite of his sandwich, his eyes widen. "And?" He prompted for more details.

Gabriella hesitated a few long seconds, debating on just how much to share. Then let out a sigh. "I don't know yet. I haven't opened them."

"Why the hell not?" Sharpay reached for her phone that sat in the pile in front of them.

"Dinner's on Pay!" Kelsi squealed.

"Story of my life," Sharpay punched in the passcode to Gabriella's phone and tapped her way into her email.

She looked up at Troy and bit her bottom lip. "What if they both say they aren't interested? Then I'm screwed."

Taylor huffed. "Screwed? You kidding, right? You know that those are just two tiny places in this big wide world. You could submit proposals to hundreds of places anywhere in the United States."

"I agree," Troy said motioning to Taylor. "Even if you built a website and made online sales. Your Jam is really good. You'd take off in a heartbeat."

One glance into Troy's gorgeous eyes and she knew if she wanted to end the direction of this discussion, he'd back off and respect her decision. Yeah, that would be the safe bet, not mixing her business with pleasure. But a small part of her wanted to something completely crazy…like, trust him.

She turned back to the table. "I know. I'm just nervous. I really love making Jam. Isn't that completely crazy? I mean, it's messy, sticky, not anywhere near a _real_ career, and something about it makes me happy." She shrugged.

"Most of the things in life that are fun are messy and sticky." Kelsi winked and lifted her glass to her lips.

"Gabi, this place wants to meet with you this week." Sharpay lifted the phone. "Nana's Market is interested."

"What about the other location?" Taylor asked.

"They want to meet next week," Sharpay answered.

"Next week? This week? I have the flea market Friday, so that leaves tomorrow or Thursday. I have so much to so to do. What should I do?" her hands came up to her mouth. "I need to answer them. I can meet with them Thursday, and that gives me today to go pick fresh berries and gather supplies and tomorrow to make fresh batches of jam. Oh my god."

"You can do this Gabriella," Troy said placing a warm hand on her thigh. "I know you can."

She wasn't a theatrical person, but his caring display was enough to make a girl swoon. And it gave her the fortitude to almost believe in herself the way he did so effortlessly.

Her friends were warm and in good spirits, they passed knowing looks amongst each other with their inside secrets, but they welcomed him into their tight-knit fold seamlessly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent relaxing with friends. In fact, three weeks ago she thought her only friend was Sharpay and while they were as thick as thieves she always wondered if she were missing out on something.

"So, Troy, can you tell us about the book you're working on?" Kelsi asked.

"It's darker than my others, its story about a stalker." He pulled Gabriella closer to him. "A woman who becomes so infatuated with her next-door neighbor that she almost leads herself into thinking that this man can't survive without her."

"Do you base your characters on real life?" Sharpay asked swishing her drink a bit.

"Only the ones I don't like. Then I kill them off." That brought a round of laughs.

"So, how long have you known one another?" he asked, seeming a little desperate to change the conversation.

The table exchanged smiles and glances.

Gabriella smiled. "Honestly not that long, well I mean Sharpay and I have known each other for a few years. But we actually just met Taylor and Kelsi when I moved into the guest house."

Taylor laughed. "Kelsi thought they were another gay couple moving into the neighborhood. She was already planning our lives together."

Kelsi covered her face with her hand as she nudged Taylor. "I have the worst gay-dar."

"Tell me about it, I spent three months practically living at this coffee shop she used to work at." Taylor smiled. "The coffee was horrible."

"I'm not very good with Coffee." Kelsi made a face. "I'm more of a tea drinker."

When dinner was over Troy insisted on walking her and Jack back to her van. She didn't issue any other argument as they walked hand in hand through the parking lot. It was nice. Really nice. And when a few single women sitting at the bar glanced at Troy appreciatively, a territorial thought popped into her mind.

 _Back off, ladies. He's mine._

Or at least he would be for a little while until she figured out she'd had enough or until he became tired of her and went back to New York. The end was inevitable. It was just a matter of when.

Her little van was parked to the side of the building, and when they neared it she pulled out her keys to unlock the door. Troy walked her to the driver's side, but instead of opening the door, he turned her around and gently eased her backside against the side of the vehicle.

As soon as her body touched the car, she sucked in a quick breath. "The metal is cold."

He smirked and didn't hesitate to align his body right in front of hers, making her want to snuggle into the delicious heat emanating from him. "Then it's a good thing I'm here to warm you up."

She laughed, and now that everything was out and in the open between them, it was easy for Gabriella to relax and even enjoy what was about to happen. Want it, even. Because kissing Troy was one of the most singularly pleasant things she'd ever experienced, and she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to do it again.

He pushed his hands into her hair, his fingers tugging on the strands as he tipped her head back and looked into her eyes with a smile that was as sensual as a caress. "So, how would you like this kiss, sweetheart?" he murmured, the tone of his voice flowing over her like warm honey. "Slow and soft and all about the romance? Or hard and deep and thorough?"

She'd already experienced both with Troy, and either option made her blood sing, but the thought of him seducing her mouth and taking his time doing it, already had her legs quivering. "I want it slow, please," she whispered.

"Good choice," he said, dipping his head to lick her bottom lip before sealing their mouths together, giving her what she asked for, everything she craved with him.

He took his time and didn't rush, making sure her lips were nice and wet and slick before he took things deeper. She moaned when he slid his tongue inside, her hands reaching out and settling at his sides, just above the waistband of his jeans. She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt.

As if he had all night long, his tongue stroked lazily along hers, lingering and teasing and tempting her as he slanted her head one way, then another, depending on the angle he wanted. Her breasts tightened and ached, and she moved restlessly against him, drawing a groan from his chest that reverberated against her lips.

When he pulled away they both took a much-needed breath. "Twelve minutes and we're home."

"I have a better idea." She quickly glanced around the nearly empty parking lot. Then she reached a handover and ran her hand up the inside of his thigh, tracing the hard outline of his thickening cock pressing against the fly of his jeans.

"Want to share that idea with the class?" he said moving a little closer to her.

Gabriella laughed as she placed a hand on his chest and push him back so she could open the door for Jack. Who happily jumped into the van's driver seat.

"Comfy?" she asked with a small grin as Jack settled into the seat. Gabriella cranked the window down a little bit.

"How old is this van?" Troy asked from behind her.

"Old enough," she grinned closing the door and reaching for him. She led him around back, looking around again before opening the back door and jumping inside. "Come on."

"What?" Troy looked at her with a bit of shock. "You're not serious."

"Come one, didn't you always wish for something like this when you were a teenager?'

Troy let out a huff, "A teenager, maybe. A grown man with a mortgage and king size bed, No."

Gabriella leaned forward, her lips touching his jaw and up to his ear. She heard him swallow a needy groan and he gave a quick, uncertain glance as she unbuttoned his jeans and began pulling his zipper down.

"What are you doing?" his voice was raspy.

She smiled placing another kiss on his jawline, reaching inside his pants and taking the stiff length of his dick in her soft hand. He gasped and she gave him a slow, tantalizing stroke. "I really want to taste you, right now."

* * *

The moment Gabriella's warm, wet mouth enveloped his shaft, he completely forgot about being in the back of her van with a bunch of Jamjars. His stomach hollowed out and his entire body shuddered with a sudden, excruciating need he'd never experienced before. If anyone had told him how this night was going to end he would have rolled his eyes. He'd never in his adult life, imagined crawling into the back of van crammed with jars of jam to receive a blow job. No. he would have said that was insane.

But he was, eternally grateful when she wrapped her lips around the base of his cock and slowly worked her way back up to the head again, dissolving every worry from his mind except for the absolute pleasure of her generous, ravenous mouth working his dick over. She put her tongue to good use, licking him from root to top and swirling it around the swollen, sensitive crown, taunting and tormenting him and keeping him right on the edge of release, which was nothing less than he'd expected from the tease. And for now, he allowed her to be the one in control.

He had to grit his teeth more than once, as she took him all the way to the back of her throat and made a purring sound that vibrated along the length of his shaft. Her head bobbed in his lap, her silky hair spilling across his abdomen, while her decadent mouth sheathed him again and again, sucking repeatedly, but always careful to pull back and slow down when he was only a few strokes away from coming.

"You're going to kill me."

He waited for her to take him in his mouth again, "Fuck that feels good." His hand came up to head gently shifting strands out of the way so he could watch her in action. His hand gently encouraged her motion and guided her mouth back over his cock. With a soft moan, she went down on him willingly, swallowing him greedily, even when he pushed so deep that he felt her constrict around the head before her throat opened up to take more of him.

The avid, eager sounds Gabriella made spurred him on as he continued to fuck her lush mouth. He was so aroused he ached from his thighs to his belly, the muscles in his stomach flexing as the tension built inside of him finally reaching a breaking point. It was so good, so fucking good, and there was nothing he could do but surrender to the intense climax throbbing its way through his shaft.

While his strangled groans filled the small confines of the van his head fell back against the back of the driver's seat. His hand loosened its grip on the back of her head. He wanted to let her know, it was time. He was going to explode. His eyes squeezed shut as his hip arched off the seat, instinctively thrusting every inch of his cock between her soft lips.

"Gabriella…"

With a sharp gasp and a guttural shout, he came, pumping hot and hard down her throat. Waves of pleasure rolled through him. knocking the breath out of his lungs, until the last spasm of release shook his entire body.

When he finally came back to his senses, he found Gabriella smiling at him, the dim lighting in the van enabling him to see the pleased look in her eyes as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "That was so hot," she murmured.

A fucking understatement. All he could manage as an appreciative grunt for a reply while his fumbling fingers tried to ease his dick back into his jeans.

"I've always wanted to do that," she said quietly.

"Sweetheart, feel free to do _that_ any time you want." He laughed as he finally got his zipper up.

"To be honest, Eddie always made seem like I was bad at it." She said shifting back a little so she was leaning on the jam jars.

"Eddie is an idiot."

"I know," she said quietly looking down at her hand, the action causing her hair to spill over her shoulder. "It's just nice to know that I'm not completely inept."

He was quiet for a moment. "You're not inept. In fact," he said sitting up and so he was face to face with her. "You're fucking amazing."


	6. Chapter 6

"Want to come in for a nightcap?" she offered once they were both parked for the night.

"Only if that's code for getting you naked and having my way with you." Troy slipped his hands into his pockets as he watched her lips pull into a smile.

She laughed huskily. "That sounds _really_ good to me."

She was about to lead the way when he reached for her hand and tugged her to him. "Let's do my place tonight."

She chuckled as she looked up at his cottage. "You're not horrified by the thought of me messing up your pillows?"

"Sweetheart, I'm counting on it," he said as he led them towards the stairs.

She stopped cold. "What about Jack?"

"What about him?" Troy asked stopping just in front of her and looking down at Jack who seemed to sense he was being talked about.

"He's probably going to jump on your furniture and he sheds. Won't he be a total mood killer?"

Troy brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. "I'm not sure there's any such thing when I'm around you."

She stepped in close and ran her finger down the center of his chest. "Well, Mr. Bolton, you know how to cut right to a girl's heart. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Troy looked down at Jack again. "You're a package deal, and I have feeling that I might as well get used to it." He leaned down and kissed her long and slow.

As soon as they were inside she started to walk towards the kitchen, but before she had a chance to leave the entryway, he snagged her around the waist with his arm and pulled her backside flush to his front. "Where are you going, Sweetheart?"

He felt her shiver against him "I thought we really might have a drink so you could…you know have some time to recharge your batteries."

Did she honestly think he needed downtime before he could get it up for her twice in a row? Just hold her this close and inhaling her alluring feminine scent, as well as feeling the soft curve of her bottom pressed up against his groin, already had him getting nice and hard again.

He rolled his hips against hers, making sure she felt the hard length of his erection along the crease of her ass. "The only thing that is going to recharge my batteries is you."

"Oh," she said on a soft exhale.

"Yeah, oh," he chuckled as he walked her in the direction of his living room, then released her. His hands went to the hem of her top and he lifted it up and off her body, enjoying how she just submitted to his desire. Revealing her bikini top. He then reached for the zipper on her skirt, pulling It down and letting the material fall to the floor at her feet.

She started to turn around, but he put his hands on her arms and stopped her. "Not yet," he said playfully. He walked over to a tiny speaker sitting on his mantle and turned it on. "I want you to take off your bikini and shoes."

He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times until the melody of Tennessee Whiskey by Chris Stapleton came over the speaker loud and clear. He put his phone down on the mantle beside the speaker.

While she did exactly as he asked, and he was able to watch, he also stripped out of his own clothes so that getting naked was completely out of the way and he could fuck her without breaking the moment. He also donned one of the condoms he'd tucked into his wallet before leaving the house today so that wouldn't be an issue, either.

Gently pushing her hair off to one shoulder so the right side of her neck was exposed, he closed the distance between them again and used the same arm around her waist to anchor her up against his naked body, loving how she fit so perfectly against him. As if she was designed specifically for him. He placed his free hand at her throat, and with a gentle pressure, he tipped her head back so it was resting on his shoulder and he could place hot, damp kisses along her neck.

She moaned his name like a plea as he licked her skin. Her knees started to shake, and he felt her stomach tremble where his other hand splayed.

"Tell me what you want," he rasped into her ear, willing to give her anything she asked for. Anything she desired.

Her backside squirmed shamelessly against his hips, and she reached back and gripped his thighs with her fingers. "I want you to touch me…between my legs."

"Take my hand and show me where" he demanded.

She didn't hesitate to push the arm around her waist down towards her sex, then guided his long fingers through the swollen lips of her folds, where she was hot and slick and so fucking wet he had to swallow back a groan.

He stroked her drenched pussy and sank his teeth lightly into the side of her neck, smiling as she jerked back against him. "So wet. But I've barely touched you, Sweetheart?"

"I want you," she whimpered. "Sucking you off made my pussy weep for you. Made me so worked up and needy…"

She sounded so breathless and desperate, and wanting to soothe her ache, Troy turned her around and backed her up a few steps, until the support of the wall held her upright. Her eyes were glassy, aroused, and when he pushed two fingers deep inside of her and pressed his thumb against her clit, she didn't hesitate to chase after what her body craved.

Closing her eyes, she grabbed his upper arms and undulated her hips, pushing them against the firm pressure he was applying between her legs, where he was rubbing against that hard nub at the hood of her sex. Her breast swayed as she rocked her body, her nipples hard and tight. He couldn't resist giving them a taste. His tongue tasting one sweet budded nipple then the next.

"Oh god Troy," she murmured, "Please."

"What do you want Sweetheart," he said as he wedged his knee between her legs, widening them to give him more room to pleasure her.

Her chocolate brown eyes opened and she looked at him with such unabashed desire and longing, unlike anything that had ever been directed at him before. If that wasn't enough to shake him up, then she completely slayed him with her next words.

"I need you," she said softly, adamantly. "Fuck me, Troy. I need it as hard and deep as you can go. Only you…"

Jesus, she looked so exposed emotionally, so vulnerable. And he wanted to give her everything she wanted, everything she needed...everything.

"Where should I fuck you, Sweetheart?" he asked huskily. "Should I bend you over the end of the couch? Or push you on your hands and knees and take you on the floor? or how about right here, up against the wall?"

She whimpered anxiously. "I don't care. Just do it. Now. Please."

And that was exactly what he did. He hooked one of her thighs as high as it could go on his hip, and wanting as much leverage as he could get to fill her up so she'd never be able to tell where he ended and she began, he issued his next order. "Wrap your legs tight around my waist and lock your ankles behind my back." He said gruffly, and she obeyed.

Holding her bottom in his hands, he angled her hips, lined up his cock to her entrance, and with one hard thrust, he was balls deep inside her slick heat and had her shoulders pinned to the wall. If he'd had his choice he would have made this a slow, hard fuck. But she was already struggling to move on his dick, trying to rock his shaft into her deeper, if that was even possible.

The wet heat of her, the unrelenting friction of her body clenching around his dissolved any semblance of control he had left and gave him no choice but to move, to instinctively pump into her, again and again. She sank her teeth into the side of his neck, sending a jolt of lust straight down to his cock, and fuck, he knew he was only going to last a few more strokes before exploding inside her.

"Gabriella…" His lips parted on a quick intake of breath and she started to claw at his back with her nails, the stinging sensation adding to the fire. "I want to feel you come all over my cock. Need it so fucking bad." The words came out of his mouth, uncensored, revealing more than he intended.

"Yes," she panted frantically. "Make me come."

And then she chanted in his ear, "Harder, faster, deeper," and he fulfilled her demands, shoving her tight against the wall and pinning her there was he surged against her, burying himself to the hilt over and over and making her feel everything. The intense heat. The infinite desire. The overwhelming need.

She moaned his name as he felt the fluttering of her muscles squeeze around his dick, the rippling sensation of her impending orgasm pulling at him. He lifted his head, watching as she lost herself in the climax, in him, so wild and gorgeous, so strong and confident and passionate, and holding nothing back as rode him straight into ecstasy.

She was the most stunning, beautiful, and uninhibited woman he'd ever seen.

Another hard, deep thrust and he was right behind her, the pleasure so intense, so intimate and pure it forced him to acknowledge the truth. That no one had ever made him feel like this. So complete, so connected and so …real.

No one.

* * *

Gabriella wiped at some of the jelly on her chin. A few weeks ago, if someone had told her that she'd have hot, mind-altering, out-of-this-world sex with Troy Bolton, a thriller writer of everything dark and scary, then would sharing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his couch afterward… she probably would have died laughing at the thought.

But there they were, sitting side by side. He sprawled out wearing just his jeans and her cross-legged in his shirt. The two of them indulging in a late-night snack together. Jack laying in the space between them peacefully asleep.

"Why did you name him Jack?" Troy asked, his gazed fixed on her face.

"Titanic," she said licking some the peanut butter off of her fingers.

Troy chuckled. "I should have known."

"Why don't you have any pets?" Gabriella said looking around his living room.

Troy shrugged, "I spend too much time on my laptop. Writing."

Gabriella shifted a little and her thighs ached. Her body had never felt so good and so sore at the same time. And she wasn't about to complain about it.

Troy watched her knowingly, a small smile coming to his lips. "Who knew you were such a dirty girl?" he said as he finished off the last of his own sandwich.

Clearly, she wasn't a prude, but there was something about Troy that tapped into a part of her she'd never known existed until sex with him had unleashed a floodgate of indecent behavior. The thought of everything they'd done over the last two weeks made her cheeks warm.

"You're a horrible influence. You seem to bring out the bad girl in me."

"I like it," he said, his low husky voice equivalent to an intimate caress. "Am I the only one who's gotten to play with your inner bad girl?"

She ate the last bite of her sandwich, which brought her some time to consider her answer. "Yes, but don't let it go to your big, fat head."

He laughed and looked way too smug anyway. No big shock there.

"Eddie wasn't the dirty-talking type?" he asked curiously as he relaxed more fully into the corner of the couch.

She couldn't believe they were even having this conversation, but Troy looked genuinely interested. And honestly, what did it matter if she discussed the less than exciting sex life she'd had with Eddie now that they were no longer together?

"No, that's probably what pisses me off the most about the cheating. With me, he was strictly vanilla. I'm sure if I ever asked him to fuck me, he would have been scandalized and would have kicked me out of his bed." When she realized what she'd just said she gave Troy a wry smile. "Turns out he did it anyway."

Troy didn't even crack a smile at her attempt at a joke. Instead, his gaze was serious and compassionate as it held hers. "You were obviously way too much for him to handle"

She frowned, her stomach pitching with insecurities and doubts. "Am I that much of a pain in the ass that he'd have an affair with another woman?" Had she been too ambitious, to driven, too focused on her business, maybe too high maintenance?

"Gabriella, that's not what I meant," he said as she continued to stare at him quietly. When silence followed he continued. "From what I've gathered Eddie seems like an uptight, insecure, and needy asshole. And you can never please someone like that because they're so self-centered. No matter how much time you give them, or what you give up to please them."

"I feel like I was always exhausted or frustrated about our relationship." She said drawing one knee up and resting her chin on it.

Troy shrugged. "If any guy can't handle the fact that you're a strong, intelligent, career-minded woman, then he's a pussy and you're better off."

The corner of her mouth twitched with a smile. It felt good to hear someone else validate her emotions when a part of her wondered if she'd been to blame.

"I just never expected to be cheated on," she said, hating that part the most. The heart-breaking betrayal and feeling like a fool. "Why not just break up with me and date someone else? We talked about getting married and having a family, and if he didn't want that with me or I made him so unhappy, then why stay and be miserable?"

Troy sighed. "I wish I had an answer for you Sweetheart. I try my best to stay out of the relationship scene. It takes a lot of work, time, feelings. My older brother is married and has his own kids, dog, and house with the proverbial white picket fence and sometimes he hides in the garage with a cold beer dreaming about his college dorm room."

"It's not always that way." She played with one of Jack's ears as he shifted between them getting more comfortable.

"I know, my parents had a great relationship," Troy smirked. "Three kids and every day my father would come home for _lunch_. Please, we all knew what they were _really_ doing." He made a face. "But man… when they fought, things went sailing across the room. Kind of like your break up with Eddie." That made his features sink a little. "We hated when they fought. Emily the most."

"Kids do tend to make things more chaotic, my parents had four of them," she said offered. "Fighting was inevitable. My father still brings my mother flowers every Monday to make the day a little sweeter. He started doing it when the navy made him move around a lot. Then he just never stopped."

"Army brat huh?" Troy smiled. "My dad's a four-star general."

"My brothers are also in the navy now. My brother John took after my dad, they're both masters of artificial intelligence."

They both smiled at each other for a moment. Enjoying the fact that they had something in common. Jack shifted and sat up, shaking his head with a sneeze and then jumping from the couch to the floor and walking off into the kitchen where they place a bowl of water on the floor for him.

"So Sweetheart, despite Eddie, do you think you're going to keep trying?"

Gabriella smiled, she was secretly in love with the way he called her sweetheart. As if he meant it. As if it were a genuine feeling of affection every time he uttered the word.

"Haven't you heard that saying that sometimes you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince?" she asked the question playfully, but it was also the best answer she could think of.

It took him a few extra seconds, but he finally reluctantly lifted his gaze from her breast and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you calling me a frog?"

She laughed because she could see the humor glimmering in the depths of his gaze, and that's exactly what she'd been aiming for. "Frog…toad." She shrugged as she as she leaned forward and reached to unsnap the button of his jeans. "Whichever you prefer."

He secured his hands tight around her waist and tipped her back so she was lying on the sofa. Quickly, he reversed their positions so that he was the one straddling her hips. "First, I'm you transition guy," he grumbled as he shoved the hem of his shirt all the way up to her chin, exposing her bare breast to his hot gaze. "and now I'm a goddamn frog?"

His tone was teasing, but what she wouldn't do for him to be that prince who swept her away. He possessed all the qualities needed, honesty, the integrity. He was protective and even sensitive though she knew he'd never admit it. But despite all that, he wasn't on the market, and never would be. If she had any doubts whatsoever about his availability and, of course, she hadn't, he'd made his views on relationships and marriage crystal clear tonight.

"Frogs aren't all that bad," she told him as he fondled her breast and plucked at her sensitive nipples while she slid her hands up his jean-clad thighs to the noticeable bulge in his pants.

He didn't look convinced. "How so?"

"They have really long, agile tongues," she said having intimate knowledge just how exceptionally well Troy knew how to use his. "And really, in the scheme of things, that's all that matters."

"I couldn't agree with you more." He flashed her a wicked grin as he lowered his head towards her breasts. "In fact, I'm going to show you just how agile this tongue can be."

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella woke up tangled in sheets and Troy. Jack was sound asleep at the bottom of the bed. After an hour of pleasuring her last night on the couch, he had taken her upstairs where they jumped in the shower and had hot steamy shower sex. Then they both climbed into bed and slept. _Actually slept._

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. The house quiet and still, her eyes looked around for the clock and found it on the other side of the bed. It was almost ten. She needed coffee. Then she needed to begin prepping for her meetings. She slowly shifted, pulling free from Troy and his bedsheets. She walked over to his dresser and pulled the drawer open to retrieve a shirt.

She ran some a few fingers through her hair and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She could almost smell the coffee already. Her insides warming up at the idea of a nice warm mug in her hands. Only when turned the corner to enter the kitchen she came to an abrupt stop.

Sitting there, at the kitchen table was a woman. A stunningly, gorgeous woman with sandy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and the second pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She was dressed in an ACDC shirt and skinny dark blue jeans. Her features bared a striking resemblance to the man she'd just left upstairs only she wore them more delicately and softer than he did. This had to be Emily _._

" _Good_ morning," Emily smirked as she lifted her coffee mug. "You look like you could use some coffee."

Gabriella looked back up the way she came, this was not the impression she wanted to make on his family. Hell, she hadn't even thought about meeting his family. And here she was, standing in Troy's kitchen in nothing but his t-shirt and about to make introductions with his younger sister. _Shit._

"Emily Bolton," She offered with knowing grin. "I'm his younger sister."

"I know who you are," Gabriella let out a sigh as she took a deep breath and walked fully into the kitchen. "You look just like him."

"Thanks," Emily laughed.

Deciding to go for the other mug that was set on the kitchen counter she tried to make the best of the situation. "My name is Gabriella, I'm renting out the guest house."

Emily laughed again.

Gabriella smiled.

"And suddenly it all makes sense." Emily set her mug down on the counter in front of her. Her eyes seemed to be sizing Gabriella up for a moment. "So, you and my brother?"

"It's recent," she replied, keeping things as vague as possible yet reassuring Emily at the same time. "It's not the reason I'm living in the guest house."

Emily nodded, "So what is the reason if you don't mind me asking?"

The warm coffee coated her tongue and she took a moment to let the caffeine work its magic. "My boyfriend cheated, no place to go, needed a spot to focus on my business, Troy said I could stay in the guest house."

Emily nodded, then let out a sigh. "Why are men such…assholes."

"Because they have a penis."

Both women laughed.

"Emily?" Troy's groggy voice filled the kitchen and Gabriella looked over to find him standing in by the stairs in his sweats. A faint heat came over her cheeks at the intimacy of him shirtless and her bottomless.

"Hey T-dog," Emily greeted.

Troy winced, "Don't call me that," he approached Gabriella, his eyes still squinting and adjusting to being awake. His hand took her coffee cup and as if it were a morning routine they'd shared for years he took a sip of her coffee. "Don't take this the wrong way…but why are you here?"

"You got a dog!"

"Some guard dog," Troy mumbled to Gabriella privately making her smile knowingly. "You alright?"

"Of course, she's alright?" Emily said in a teasing voice. "What do you think I'm capable of?"

Troy handed Gabriella back her coffee mug. "She gives you problems, just go for her neck. She's deadly ticklish." Troy moved over to the fridge and pulled it open peering inside and rummaging. "Did you really come out all this way just to drink my coffee?"

"No, I just needed to get out town for a while," Emily said with a long sigh. "Apparently Richard was married."

"Richard?" Troy closed the fridge and turned towards his sister. "Who's Richard?"

"My guy."

"The twice nice guy?" Troy said a little more away as he came to the table. Concern etched in his features. "He was married."

"Yup," Emily said shortly. "It's official, I'm a homewrecker."

"No, you're not." Gabriella comforted. She'd come face to face with a spray-tanned homewrecker. She knew firsthand what a woman with no regard for an existing relationship looked like. "A homewrecker knows her man is in a committed relationship. She knows and doesn't care. You care. That's a substantial difference."

Emily let out a groan as she looked up at the ceiling before looking down at Jack in her lap. "I still feel like an idiot. I mean God, why is it so easy for a man to just sleep around like that?"

"When you find out let me know. You would think if someone wasn't happy they would just leave. Be honest, at least let the other person go before you just move on without them."

"Okay," Troy said tapping his fingers lightly on the table. "As the only man in the room, let me just apologize for my gender. Yes, some men are assholes. They can be selfish and ignorant. But not all men are like that." Troy looked over at Gabriella with a soft smile. "Weren't you just telling me all about kissing frogs last night."

Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her laugh. "I didn't think you liked the frog theory."

"Frogs are gross." He countered with a smile. "I never understood the whole concept of a frog prince. It would never happen. I've never meant a woman who would willingly kiss a frog."

"Maybe your meeting the wrong woman."

His eyes flickered. That wicked smile of his pulling into a smirk. That smile did things to her. That smile made her insides quake with a need she didn't know existed.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting. I guess I should have called before doing something as silly as driving through the night."

"It's okay Em," Troy said shifting his attention. "You're welcome anytime."

"Thanks," Emily said taking comfort in Jack. "And don't worry about your condo. Chad's taking care of it."

Gabriella took a drink of her coffee to give herself a moment to think. She needed to leave. The last thing she wanted was to give his little sister the wrong idea about them. Which seemed to be ridiculous considering since they weren't really hiding anything. But she didn't want this situation to get anyone's hopes up either since the arrangement was only temporary.

The pit in her stomach also revealed that she'd secretly been harboring hope things between them might…last. Her eyes watched Emily bend over and ruffle Jacks' ears. Of course, Jack loved the attention. He was quickly on his back and enjoying a good belly rub.

"Oh my god, this dog is so adorable. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Emily happily obliged to the belly rub. Giggling and adoring the way Jack kicked his feet in the air when she found the sweet spot on his left side.

"His name is Jack. He's my dog."

Emily laughed as Jack hopped into her lap and eagerly began licking her face. "He's so sweet."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "I better be going. I have a lot to get done before Thursday."

"What happens on Thursday?" Emily said from the floor still scratching Jack behind the ears and earning his everlasting love and affection.

"Gabriella is presenting her jam business to the local markets. If everything goes well, her jam will be on the shelves and available to the public." Troy shared a positive smile. "Look out Smucker's."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she placed her mug down on the counter and made her way towards the living room where her clothes were still on the floor. "Smucker's has nothing to worry about."

"Let me know if you need anything," Troy called out.

Right now, she just needed to get out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

After her rushed exit Troy stood in the kitchen watching as Emily quickly ran to the side window to watch Gabriella go.

He knew she was being a bit guarded, probably because she didn't plan on meeting anyone from his family. He doubted it was proper etiquette for a transition guy. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about it either. But now, he kind of liked the idea that she'd met Emily. He knew without a doubt that his mother would probably adore just as much as he did.

Troy already knew he was all in with Gabriella, but he also suspected if he brought up a heavy conversation right now about them, she'd most likely be skeptical and end up shutting him out. They had time, and he had patience. As far as he was concerned, both worked to his advantage.

"I like her," Emily said approvingly as she watched Gabriella walking towards the guest house with Jack following beside her.

"I like her too," Troy smirked as he picked up her discarded coffee mug. "I like her a lot actually."

Emily spun around to face him, a curious although concerned look came over her features. "A lot, a lot?"

Troy chuckled, "Something like that."

Emily shrieked and clapped her hands together. "Oh my god. Is she like your girlfriend? How did she get you to leave your laptop? You won't even stop writing for me."

Troy smiled, "I stopped writing when we all got together for mom and dad's anniversary dinner, didn't I?"

"Wow, seriously?" Emily laughed. "Here I thought I was going to have to drag you down to the beach just to enjoy a little sunshine."

"You're so weird."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, but she could be my girlfriend."

"Oh my god, I've never heard you use that word before," she said. "Is it serious? I guess it has to be if she's staying the night. And the dog. You. With a dog. Oh my gosh. Troy? Who are you right now?"

He had no idea why, but he enjoyed her reaction.

Emily sighed loudly. "You know girlfriends need attention. We're not like plants that you can water once a day and then ignore. We like when guys think about us, and we love to talk, and we-"

"Emily, I'm thirty-two years old. I think I know how to treat a girlfriend."

"Do you really?" Emily narrowed her eyes. "You've had barely any experience."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to do it. And don't scare her off," Troy continued as he turned to wash the mug in the sink. "I know you like to ask a ton of questions."

"I would never," Emily said with a mocked hurt expression. "How did you meet her?"

Troy laughed, "How much time do you got?"

* * *

 _Sweet or Salty?_

Gabriella read Troy's brief text as she sat at her booth Wednesday afternoon, unable to hold back the grin playing across her lips. And why would she want to repress it, anyway? All day long, he'd been sending her random questions, between preparing for her presentations tomorrow and Emily around they didn't have as much time together as before. It seemed like they picked up where they last left off in the getting-to-know-you game. Well, sort of. Their Q and A session had taken a path she'd never seen coming., from her innocently asking Troy what his worst habit was to him responding with an explicit _what is your hottest sexual fantasy?_

She leaned back in her chair and didn't even bother to hide the delicious shiver that accompanied the erotic memories that came after that question. God, she couldn't even remember the last time she willingly had phone sex. But there she was last night, letting Troy make her come as hard as she had with nothing but filthy words.

And she loved every minute of it.

Sweet or salty. Hmmmm. That simple question could be taken several ways, and considering that some of Troy's texts had implied something more sexual, she wasn't sure how to take this one.

She typed back, _Depends on what we're talking about here._

 _Get your mind out of the gutter, sweetheart,_ he responded right away.

She bit her bottom lip, enjoying the playful banter. _What? It's a legitimate question._

A line of bubbles displayed across her phone screen as he typed a response. _I think I've created a monster. One night of dirty phone sex and you turn everything I ask into an innuendo._

She laughed. _I do not!_

 _Ha! When I asked you earlier today what things stimulate you, your answer was hardly innocent, Ms. Montez._

Grinning like a fool, her fingers tapped across the keyboard, and she hit send. _What? A vibrator is stimulating._

 _I meant intellectually, you bad girl. Maybe you'd find a spanking equally stimulating._ He followed that up with a smirking devil emoticon.

 _Maybe I would,_ she replied automatically, and her eyes widened as she prematurely hit the send button. God, had she really just said that? Yes, yes, she had, because it was so easy to be a little shameless with him through texts.

He was quick to reply. _That's what happens to bad girls. Spankings. And other fun stuff._ He included a winky face. _Now back to my original question. Sweet or salty foods? How's that for being specific?_

She could almost hear the playful sarcasm in that last question. _Well, there's no misunderstanding what you're asking. And it's definitely sweet. Desserts are my weakness._

 _I'd have to go with salty. I'm a chips and nuts kind of guy. And just to clarify, by nuts, I mean almonds and cashews._

Gabriella burst out laughing. _See? You're the one with all the innuendos._

 _I have no idea what you're walking about._ An angel emoticon popped onto the screen. _Next question and this is an important one. Whipped cream or chocolate sauce to go with your cherry?_

She rolled her eyes at his obvious innuendo and decided to be a little naughty and play along. I really like both whipped cream and chocolate sauce with my cherry. Why can't I have both?

 _Greedy girl. You can have both the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce… as long as I get to eat your cherry. I think that's more than fair._

"Your face is pink?" Sharpay's voice cut into her thoughts and she jerked a little placing her phone off to the side.

"Ummm, it's just a little warm out here." She fibbed. Sharpay knew nothing about her phone-sex session with Troy last night, and she wasn't about to reveal their naughty texts, either.

But Sharpay was always perceptive when it came to her, and as her friend lifted her sunglasses a knowing smirk gradually tipped up the corners of her mouth. "You are hiding something on your phone, Gabi?"

Knowing Sharpay wouldn't let up until she got the info she wanted, Gabriella shrugged and kept her reply casual. "It's just a text from Troy."

"Ahhh, hot, sexy, hunky Troy," she said, her tone playful. "Well whatever he had to say, it looks like it made you a little hot and bothered. I approve."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the jars on the table, then her presentation binder. "I think we should go over the product list again."

"Gabi, you know them." Sharpay grabbed the binder from the table top. "You are so ready for this. You know exactly what to do tomorrow."

"Do I?" Gabriella picked up a jam jar. "I feel like I'm a little kid about to go play make-believe. These people are going to laugh at me."

"No, they're not. You're going to rock out the presentation. You going to make a shit ton of money and we're all going to drink champagne as we celebrate."

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she used her toes to gently scratch Jack behind the ear while he slept beneath the table.

"Maybe my preparation outline is too complicated for this, maybe I should dumb it down?"

"Touch it and Taylor might kill you," Sharpay said flipping through the binder. "Stop freaking out, you got this."

"Special delivery," a chocolate concoction topped with whipped cream and chocolate sauce appear in front of Gabriella, her eyes looked up and found Troy smiling back at her.

"Troy?"

"It's hot out today, thought you could use a treat," He said a little sheepishly.

Gabriella smiled and took the drink from him. "Thank you," immediately she placed the straw between her lips and sucked up the sweet chocolatey goodness.

Troy nodded a hello in Sharpay's direction and she smiled. "Make a lot of sales today?"

Sharpay motioned to the table. "We're almost out of the strawberry-apricot jam and she is panicking over tomorrow like she's a hooker going to church."

"Pay," Gabriella said with a squeal of surprise.

Troy laughed, "I figured as much, how about tonight we go out to dinner. Get your mind off tomorrow for a little while."

"What about Emily?" Gabriella said, "I don't want her to be left out?"

"Emily's a big girl. She can figure something out." Troy winked. "Come on, let me spoil you with a well-deserved night out."

Sharpay nudged Gabriella. "If you don't take him up on that offer, I will."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled. "What time should I come over."

"No, no." Troy tucked his hands into his pockets. "I'll pick you up around eight. And wear something nice. No grass skirts or bikini tops."

"Deal," Sharpay answered for her.

Gabriella's mouth dropped open as she looked between the two of them. "He just eliminated half my wardrobe."

"Then we'll go shopping," Sharpay with a shrug.

Troy nodded happily and turned to go. She took another long sip of her chocolatey drink enjoying the view of his backside as he left. She was going on a date tonight. A date. With Troy.

"Stop overanalyzing things," Sharpay said knowingly. "Just enjoy the attention. And Troy."

Taylor had told her pretty much the same thing last night after they printed out the last of what she needed for the presentation. Everyone seemed to be reminding her to have some fun not that she didn't appreciate the reminder she was just worried about when the fun would come to an end. What then?

"I will," Gabriella said out loud.

"Good." Sharpay stood up, "We need to close up shop early if we want to find you the perfect dress to wear tonight."

* * *

Gabriella glanced at her reflection in the full-length mirror attached to the inside of her closet door, giving her outfit one more inspection. They had spent the past two hours trying to find something appropriate to wear to dinner tonight. She'd gone through dozens of choices, and Sharpay had been a big help. She was the one who found her dress.

"Not bad," she said to Jack's reflection in the mirror as she smoothed a hand down the front of the knee-length dress. The fabric was a pretty spring pattern that was modest and casual and perfect for a nice evening out. The cut of the dress was super-flattering, with a rounded neckline that didn't overly expose her breast. The design nipped in at the waist and flared out at the hips.

Nerves and anticipation fluttered in her stomach, and those butterflies weren't just over dinner tonight. Nearly a week had passed since she'd spent the night with him. Of course, they had lunch once this week and he had left her with a hot kiss that made her melt. Throughout the day, random messages would appear on her phone, bold, sexy text that made her blush and always required an answer from her: What is the most sensitive part of your body? _My neck._ Give a massage or get a massage? _Give a massage._ Would she rather have sex in the shower or a tub? _Shower, up against the tile._ And at least a dozen more questions.

At night, they talked on the phone, about their work, their childhoods, and what it was like growing up as an army brat. So, yes. Tonight, made her nervous, things were different. They weren't just sleeping together anymore. They were more than that. Friends maybe.

Although, hadn't they been friends before the sex. _Ugh. This was getting confusing._

Refusing to think about the end of their arrangement before it even happened, she finished getting ready, distracting herself by trying on some shoes before settling on a pair of white strappy sandals with a three-inch heel. After adding a few silver bangle bracelets to her wrist and pair of earrings in her lobes, she removed the clip from her hair and combed her fingers through the waves so they cascaded down her back, then touched up her makeup and spritzed on her favorite perfume.

There was a knock on the door, and before she could get to it. Jack was already there pawing at the door. She rushed to answer it, her heart beating a little faster when she laid eyes on him, struck, as always, by what a devastatingly gorgeous man he was. She had thought that she would get use to just how sexy he was by now, but each time she saw him, the breathless giddy feeling only seemed to increase.

He held a pink rubber pig in his hand. Squeezing it twice to reveal the squeaker. Jack lost his mind.

"Do you want to come in?" she managed to ask politely. "I just need to grab my purse and I'm ready to go."

He shook his head. "I'm not stepping inside of your house, because if I do, we'll never leave. Okay, that's a lie. We'll leave _eventually_ , and you'll look completely disheveled and we'll miss our reservations."

Her bad, bad nipples furled tight at the erotic images he'd just conjured into her mind. "We could just order a pizza," she smiled pausing in the entryway.

Troy leaned against the doorjamb, grinning. "Or," he said with a pause. "I could take you out to dinner like I planned."

Gabriella made her way back to the bedroom to get her purse.

"You _are_ wearing panties beneath that dress, right?" he asked a husky tone to his voice traveling through the house as she grabbed her purse.

Coming back into the living room she gave him a smile as she headed back towards the front door, "Yes, I'm wearing a G-string."

"Exactly," he said. "Which is why I'm staying put right where I am, with my hands in my pockets."

Gabriella laughed as she bent down to scratch Jack behind the ear. "Be a good boy," she whispered while he chewed happily on his rubber pig.

* * *

Once they were on the road, Gabriella turned towards him on the leather seat, the slight shift causing her dress to move up her smooth thighs a few tantalizing inches. "Where are we going tonight?"

He welcomed the distracting conversation. "A place a just a little out of town. It's a fun place where they bring the food to the table, like a buffet only the options come to you."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. "That sounds fancy."

"Just a little."

"Do you take your normal dates there?"

Troy glanced in her direction for a moment. _Normal_ dates? What had she meant by that? "I don't know, I don't usually date when I'm at the cottage. Emily's right about one thing, I usually am glued to my laptop." Not that he'd been writing as much as he wanted to these days.

As if she had read his mind she let out a sigh. "God, I feel like a total time suck, how much writing did you get done today?"

"Enough." He said, amused with her concern. He'd been with enough women to know that her reaction was not typical. She knew he needed to write. She never once questioned why he needed to, just accepted that it was what he did. other women did not take kindly to his writing schedule. Just another reason he was becoming more enchanted by her every time they were together.

"There's something about you," she said with a small smile. "When you're not writing, I can tell when you're thinking about it." She ran her eyes over his profile. "I've never been that in sync with anyone."

"You have a good gut, it's gotten you this far hasn't it."

"Yeah," Gabriella let out a huff, "This would be the same gut that couldn't tell Eddie already checked out of our relationship."

"That's not your fault. He purposely sent you mixed messages. Anyone could have fallen for it."

She was quiet while she sat there in his passenger seat. Her hands resting in her lap, her hair shifting occasionally from the open window. God, he'd never wanted to hold someone's hand more than he wanted to hold hers right now.

She really did steal his cognitive abilities.

Although, for the first time in the last forty-eight hours, he'd been able to really focus on his writing, and he'd knocked out four chapters that resonated so strongly with him he half expected to find his villain standing next to him when he finally pried himself away from the computer. He wondered if in some convoluted way it had anything to do with their impending date. He took stock of his emotions. He was feeling more enthusiastic about…well, everything…and more driven since she'd agreed to go out with him.

"Are you starving?" She asked.

"Never."

"Really? Sometimes I'm so hungry I can't even see straight." She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked out the window.

Why didn't that surprise him?

"I love the beach at night, and I haven't been able to go as much as I normally do. With all the business stuff going on." She let out a sigh, "If we get bored, we can go for a walk on the beach later."

Bored? Between his writing endeavors and his love of exercise, Troy had never experienced being bored a day in his life.

"Let me treat you to a spa day?" he said quietly. "The works on me, you can even take Sharpay with you."

She let out a sigh, "Sharpay would kill me if I said no. She loves the spa." She paused. "It can get expensive."

"Cost is not an issue," he said casually. "Get whatever you want."

"Jeez…how filthy rich are you?" She asked scrunching up her face.

He laughed, enjoying her reaction. "Well, I'm not JK Rowling, but I do pretty well for myself."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to google you."

"You haven't?" He asked a little surprised by this information.

"Sharpay did," She said with a shrug, "I should tell you that while it's totally cool that you write thrillers, I am _so not_ a thriller reader. I don't like scary stuff, but I respect what you do."

"Somehow that does not come as surprise."

A small gasp escaped her lips. "You're worth 400 million dollars?"

"No," Troy shook his head. "Not entirely. That's just my net worth."

Gabriella sputtered. " _Just your net worth_?" she dimmed her screen and looked over at him with quietness.

"It's just a number you know," Troy said reaching out for her hand and taking it in his own. The warmth of her skin against his made his entire arm tingle. "Doesn't really change anything."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "Well it definitely means I'm not paying for dinner tonight."

Troy laughed again. "No, no you won't." They fell into quietness again. He felt her eyes on him as he drove. She was thinking about something. He would give anything to know what.

"Do you need any help preparing for the meeting tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, I'm ready. Just nervous."

"They'll love you."

"It's my Jam I hope they love." She shifted in her seat putting her phone away and as a result, letting go of his hand.

 _Damn it._

Deciding to keep their conversation going he placed both hands on the steering wheel and continued, "Where do you live when you're not at the cape?" he asked.

She hesitated. "Honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to do when the summer is over?"

Troy raised a brow. "What happens when the summer's over?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Your leaving, aren't you? closing up the cottage, going back to your condo in New York."

"It's an option." He said quietly. "But whether I'm here or not, you can stay as long as you like. I would never kick you out."

He felt her eyes on him. Studying him.

"I'm not lying, or just being nice. I mean it if that's what you're wondering. You and Jack are more than welcome to stay at the cottage."

"What makes you think I'm wondering anything at all?"

He stole a quick glance at her and smiled. "You've got an assessing attitude tonight. When you look at me, your kind of sizing me up, or weighing what you should or shouldn't say. I can feel it." he paused for a moment. When she didn't respond he continued. "Am I wrong?"

Her shoulders fell, "No, you're right. I keep overthinking everything. I'm twenty-eight, well educated, well-traveled, and besides being with Jack, I really can't find that one single thing that I know without a doubt is right for me. I don't have my life together." She shook her head as she reached a hand up to her temple. "Feel-good flavors was always just this hobby of mine and it wasn't until just last year that I started thinking I could turn it into a fulfilling career. And I know that's totally not the type of person you are, so I guess I'm just a little afraid to tell you."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything," He said pulling the car into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Sometimes it's the interest we take or don't take in things that make them fulling, or not. Trust me, from where I'm sitting, I think you've got things more together than you think."

"You're really nice," she said quietly. "I like that about you."

He shut off the car and smiled "And for the record, I'm the type of person who really likes spending time with you."

* * *

She sat across from him at the table, both quite as they settled in. The waiter came by, took their wine order and left. Gabriella's eyes dance around the restaurant, taking every in. "No one's ever taken me to a place like this before," she admitted.

"I'm happy I can be the first." He took a sip of his water. "What did you think of the book I gave you? Did you want to borrow another one?"

She felt a faint blush creep onto her cheeks. That book had been exactly what the doctor ordered. She had been up late on the nights they'd spent apart, reading each page and fantasying. A lot. "I really enjoyed it. And you were right, it took my mind off being alone."

Troy smiled, "Good."

The waiter returned. She watched the waiter pour them both a generous glass of wine. And just as before he was gone.

They were alone again. Just them. Troy Bolton. The man who knew exactly what he wanted, the man who was slowly stealing away little pieces of her heart.

"What is your most annoying quirk?" Gabriella asked, "And don't say writing, that's your job, not a quirk."

He groaned. "Are you really going to make me admit my worst habit so soon?"

"Yes," she said, laughing. "Quite frankly, you're a little too perfect. I want some evidence that your human."

"What if there's more than one?" he teased.

"Then I think you're obligated to divulge the truth," she said playfully. "I need to know what I'm getting myself into if we're going to be friends."

"Friends," he muttered, smiling. "What happened to fuck buddies?"

Her cheeks burned as she glanced around the nearby tables to see if anyone overheard. Her eyes landed on Troy again and the bastard was smirking at her. "Shameless." She narrowed her eyes playfully as she reached for her glass.

He grabbed the back of his neck. "Annoying quirk huh?" he leaned back in his seat giving thought to the question. "Let's see…I drink orange juice out of the carton, but in my defense, I live alone, so it's not as though anyone else is drinking it. I can't stand dirty dishes in the sink, or laundry on the floor. If I'm watching a baseball game on TV, nothing else outside my personal bubble exists, and if you touch the remote or change the channel during the game, you will pay dearly. Oh, and I leave the toilet seat up, but I'm sure I can be trained to put it down when I'm done…" he reached for his glass of wine. "Should I continue?"

"No," she sighed wistfully. "I didn't expect you to be so…honest."

He smirked. "I'm not going to ask if you have any irritating habits, because _I'm_ a gentleman, _but_ I think you owe me big-time for that question and, of course, my honest answers."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You'd better make it a good one then."

His expression changed, his eyes darkened with a certain type of hunger and he placed his glass down. "All kidding aside, can I ask you something?"

Gabriella's smile slipped a little. "Sure, of course."

A long stretch of silence ensued. She waited for him to say something. Anything. For the longest time, he was quiet. He was careful, she realized. Words were his life, and he seemed to choose the most meaningful words or the ones that most accurately reflected his thoughts. Thoughts he was currently keeping to himself as he looked down at the menu for tonight's dinner.

"You're scaring me."

"What do you want in a relationship?"

Gabriella felt her grin waver again. "I'm not really the kind of girl who makes a shopping list for her life."

Troy shook his head, "I wasn't asking for a list. I'm just curious to know your thoughts on relationships."

Gabriella leaned forward, her eyes trained on his wine glass. She didn't want to talk about relationships with Troy. Troy and the word relationship shouldn't have even been in the same sentence because that's not what this was. That wasn't what they had agreed on. She shook her head. "I don't do boyfriends very well. Eddie was-"

"No. We're not talking about Eddie," he interrupted, his gaze softening. "You mean a lot to me. Hell, it'd probably be easier for me to give you what you want if you didn't."

What the ever-loving fuck was that supposed to mean? Sharpay had called her an emotional coward once, but she liked her uncomplicated life. She hated conflict. It was one of the reasons she always just went with the flow. And just look at the mess she'd gotten herself into so far with that life motto.

"Troy," she said quietly, risking a glance upward to meet his eyes. That was a mistake. He tipped his chin, studying her. Those blue eyes warm, inviting and so easy to trust. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I like you."

His eyes shifted, and he smiled at her. "I would hope so, given the last few days."

"Right," she couldn't help but smile a little. "Look, when this started I told you that I just wanted to have fun. And don't get me wrong, this has been… very fun, but-"

"Ouch," he huffed raising a bro. "You're really going to follow that up with but?"

The waiter returned. She turned away from Troy as she watched the waiter place some appetizers on the table. Then he was gone.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "I just don't want a boyfriend right now. I'm not ready for something like that."

"I'm just asking for little more." his voice grew serious. "I'm attracted to you, and I don't think I've hidden that from you."

"I'm attracted to you too," she said, which she knew wasn't an answer at all. "We're good as friends." She inserted.

"Fine, if time is what you need. It's yours." He said quietly.

"Just like that?" Gabriella eyed him skeptically. "You're going to just wait for me?"

He scratched his head. "Just like that."

"Why are you doing this?" Right behind her eyes, there was a dull pounding. She rubbed at her temples.

"Doing what?" he said, forehead furrowed all stern-like. "Respecting you?"

"We are _sooo_ not relationship material. I'm late, like all the time. I toss my clothes everywhere, I'm a hopeless, reckless, nightmare."

"Wow. All those things and a train wreck?" he leaned back in his chair his fingers caressing the stem of his wine glass. "You're a very passionate person. You just haven't figured out where to direct your energy yet. You'll figure it out."

"And if I don't. If in a year I still don't have my shit together. Troy, I don't fit into your world. You're a famous writer from New York with deadlines and socialites and twelve google pages dedicated to your life story."

None that seemed to affect him at all. He just dismissed it, as if none of it mattered. "Then you won't, and if you don't, you'll have spent your life doing all sorts of things along the way that you, hopefully, enjoyed. So, will it really matter?"

"It will to me."

"Most people spend more time with their jobs than they do with their spouses, so if you don't enjoy it, you'll divorce it." He shrugged. "Life's too short to stay married to a career you hate. You're probably smarter than half the people out there who are begrudgingly going to their jobs every day."

"Will you stop telling me how amazing I am," she exasperated. She lifted a trembling hand to her temple.

Troy stood up and moved his chair around the table so it was beside hers.

"I don't think you can do that," she said glancing around at the other tables where some of the diners we're glancing in their direction.

"The fuck I can't. If I wanted to, I could buy out the restaurant and have it cleared within the hour. Is that what you want? Would that make you more comfortable?"

Her eyes widen. He was sitting so close to her that his lips were a breath away from hers. She could smell the sweet wine on them, and she could feel the heat coming off him in waves.

She looked into his eyes, and the words came from her heart. "This isn't a game. If we start putting feelings into this… it's going to get complicated. Complicated scares the shit out of me."

"I have that effect on people," he said with casual humor.

"What if it all goes wrong?"

His eyes narrowed, and in one gentle motion, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Their tongues collided in a sensuous, lavish kiss. He brushed her hair from her face and slid his hand to the back of her head, tilting it just enough that they both deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he placed his forehead against hers. "Then you go back to your old life and forget all about me."

"I highly doubt that will work." She breathed heavily. Given her slightly addled mind, the math might be off, but the chances of her forgetting about Troy Bolton anytime soon was not good. Two, three percent maximum. She would have to allow for an episode of amnesia, alien abduction or something similar.

He stroked her hair. "You should know, this is probably the first time in weeks I've really taken any taken time off at all."

"And,"

"And there's no place I'd rather be."

Her stomach flip-flopped while everything down below got achy and wanting. They'd made it this far, there could be no turning back now. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Just give me some time."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, last night Troy had dropped her off at her cottage door. He'd placed a chaste kiss on her lips and left. Like a perfect gentleman. And she hated it. She'd gone to bed flustered and frustrated, her mind replaying the way he kissed her. The things he said. _Damn it._

Gabriella and Sharpay sat in the waiting room. She hadn't been nervous on the way, but now, as she sat inside the one-story office building, her stomach coiled tight. Sharpay took her hand and she gave it a tight squeeze.

"We got this, calm down."

Gabriella attempted to smile. "I'm just nervous. I can't help it."

"How did things go last night," Sharpay said crossing her leg and opening their binder to give it another once over.

"It was good," she said feeling a rush of butterflies in her stomach. In fact, butterflies didn't cover it. There were pterodactyls inside her stomach, swooping and screeching and flying around. "He's waiting for me."

The binder snapped shut. "Waiting?" Sharpay sat up with a wide-eyed expression on her face. "What for?"

Gabriella jerk in concern as she looked around the empty waiting room only seeing the receptionist at her desk, typing away and unaffected by Sharpay's outburst. "Can you keep your voice down please?"

"What is he waiting for?" Sharpay asked again.

Gabriella shrugged, "I think he wants to be my boyfriend."

"Holy hell, Gabriella. I knew this arrangement was going to be big for you, but this is ridiculous."

"Tell me about it." She groaned, her shoulders falling a little. "He didn't even come inside last night."

"You wore the dress?"

"I wore the dress and literally told him I was wearing a g-string."

"What happened?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "He wants more."

"And what did you tell him?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"I told him I needed some time." Gabriella fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I told him I wasn't ready to have a boyfriend right now."

"How do you feel about him?"

"Good question." Needy. Pathetic. Confused. Ah, man. "Maybe I should start looking for somewhere else to stay?"

"Is this you running away?"

Gabriella gave her question a lot of thought. Or as much as possible, given the dull thumping going on in her head. "I don't think so. I just…shit. I want to do the right thing, but I have no idea what that is."

Sharpay let out a laugh as she shook her head and shifted the binder off to the side. "Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I know how quick this is going," she said, genuinely concerned. "You would tell me, right? If you thought I was rushing into this?"

"Oh, sweet girl," Sharpay said in a gentle voice. "You have got to stop giving a shit about what everyone else thinks. That's always been your problem, you give people too much power. Like Eddie's mom, remember when you took that job at Macy's because Eddie's mom wanted you to have a respectable nine to five."

"I hated that job," Gabriella said quietly. "I always felt like I was assaulting people with the perfume samples."

"Exactly, what other people think or want isn't always what's right for you." Sharpay pointed at the three baskets of jam at their feet. "I couldn't make jam. Your jam is incredibly sweet. The way you look, your eyes. When you do this, it's like making jam is the most romantic thing in the world." Sharpay shrugged. "It's what makes you so fucking adorable."

Gabriella let out a laugh. "God, what is happening to me? I feel like I'm suddenly this gigantic ball of insecurities and everyone has to console me."

"Well, you're going through some shit." Sharpay offered. "A month ago, someone literally tossed you out like the trash. I don't know a bitch alive who wouldn't need some kind of reassurance after that."

A man about Troy's age, wearing dress slacks and a white button-down, short sleeved shirt, appeared in a doorway behind the reception desk. He had closely shorn dark hair and squinty dark eyes. "Feel-good Flavors?"

And a voice as soft as butter. The muscles in Gabriella's neck tightened as his eyes slid to the baskets at their feet.

"That's us," Sharpay said getting up with the binder in one hand and a basket in the other. Gabriella picked up the other two baskets and began walking in the man's direction. This was it. Everything rested on what was about to happen in the next thirty minutes.

"Teddy Collins. Nice to meet you both. Come on back, and we'll get started."

She followed him through a hallway lined with photographs of Nana's Markets, several of them, not just the one in the cape. She swallowed hard. _Breathe. Oh please, breathe._

He led them into a conference room where two men and a woman, all dressed in business attire, starched collars, and dark suits sat around a large conference table. Sharpay had been on point to pick out their outfits for today. Gabriella was wearing one of Sharpay power outfits. A grey pencil skirt and light peach colored blouse. She felt so grown up at first but now, now she felt like she fit right in.

She placed the baskets on the table and ran a hand down her skirt, smoothing nonexistent wrinkles in an effort to calm her nerves.

"Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans, these are my bothers Luis, Winston and our sister Jackie."

"Good morning," Gabriella said politely, "I'm Gabriella, this is my partner Sharpay who handles all the marketing."

"Hi," Sharpay said opening the binder and beginning to pass out the paperwork. "Thank you for meeting with us today, I want you all to make sure you get a copy of our business proposal and marketing plan."

"Great," one of the brothers said. "I'm Winston, our CFO, my brother Luis here, is our marketing manager. You probably already know that we cover fifteen states and thirty-seven cities, and as of next week we'll be in two additional locations."

Gabriella contemplated telling them that this meeting was a big mistake and running from where she stood. If she was ever going to make her mark, she had to at least try.

"So then, you make the Jam is that correct?" The woman said looking down at the paperwork she'd been handed. "These are all your own original recipes?"

"Yes," to settle her nerves, as she spoke, she emptied her basket of samples, plates and silverware she'd brought. "I make all my own jams, and I've got a number of flavors that I think you'll find unique."

She opened the jars and the bread she'd baked and sliced and set them in the middle of the table. Teddy reached for a slice of bread and spread jam thickly over the top. The others followed.

"I work with fresh berries during the summer, and I plan on using frozen berries in the winter. There's no difference in the final product, as the frozen berries will be whole packaged without sugar or syrup."

Teddy took a bite of the bread and his eyes widened. He glanced at Winston who smiled and nodded as well; then they both turned their attention back to Gabriella.

With her confidence bolstered, she continued. "I make my own pectin, and I only use it when making low-pectin fruit jams, such as apricot, blueberry, peach or pear. With higher-pectin and fruits like ripe apples, cranberries, plums or gooseberries, there's no need for added pectin. If they're not overripe, of course, then they have enough natural pectin and acid for gel formation with only added sugar."

"Ladies, this jam is remarkable. Very sweet, perfectly textured, and the bread is delicious."

"She bakes the bread," Sharpay said placing her hand on her hips. "She is currently drawing a crowd of loyal buyers at the flea market in town. We average about 150 sales a day for jam, and we're always out of bread by ten am."

"And where are you manufacturing the product?" Luis asked.

The word product threw her off. "The Jam? I make it in my cottage kitchen, which is on the cape."

"And do you have a backup for power outages during the winter?" Teddy asked.

"Backup? No. I'm afraid I don't, but my kitchen has been certified by the town of Wellfleet for summer production." She wondered if the guest cottage ever lost power in the winter. She wondered if she'd even be here in the winter.

"How do you handle returns? If we were to purchase a batch of jam and it was found to weep, we assume that would be easily and expediently replaced." Luis glanced at his hand-written notes in a notebook on the table and then met Gabriella's gaze again.

"Weeping? I control weeping with the acidity of the juice and ensure that the jars are properly stored. Without temperature fluctuation, there should be no loss of liquid, or what you refer to as weeping." Shit. She didn't even use air conditioning. She had no idea what the temperature of the cottage was. She made mental notes about their concerns to address later.

"We could have new batches ready within twenty-four hours, everything is stated in our presentation handouts, the ingredient list, product list, preparation outline, prices and delivery times." Sharpay rattled off as motioned to the handouts in front of them.

"This is a really small business." Jackie looked over at her brothers, "We can't distribute this to all our stores. It would be limited supply."

"I apologize. I wasn't sure what to expect when we approached your company. To be honest, I thought I would be meeting with an elderly couple," Gabriella crinkled her nose, then silently chided herself for doing so. It made her look young and inexperienced.

"Then our branding worked perfectly," Luis said as he clasped his hands together. "This product is excellent. It would be a great addition to Nana's but Jackie is correct. You're not cut out for mass production."

Sharpay was speaking now, something about believing in their product. Funding maybe. And she even thought for a moment that she heard her say business loan. The words were all there, and on some level, she was listening. But she was also having an out of body experience. She'd worked so hard, prepared so thoroughly just for the opportunity to be in this room. Now with words like _product_ , _business loan_ and _mass production_ she was starting to feel the room close in on her.

"Gabriella?"

She looked up to see Teddy looking at her with a soft smile. "I'm sorry."

"I notice you only listed the recipe for one Jam but supplied three assorted flavors. The first bite of the strawberry-apricot jam has a strong strawberry taste. How do you achieve such a smooth apricot finish?"

"Teddy," Gabriella flashed her sweetest smile. "You're not asking me to give away my secrets, now, are you?"

A smile found his serious eyes.

"If you thought that flavor was interesting, wait until you try Frangelico Peach." Sharpay pointed to the jars of jam on the table.

* * *

Troy wasn't a talker. His family and friends knew this about him, and they accepted it. He enjoyed observing more than being in the midst of the goings-on, but Gabriella had flipped a switch in him. He felt himself changing, wanting more, and it surprised him. Rather than fight these new feelings and climb back into his writer's mind – the safety of his writer's cave- he wanted to remain in her world.

"You're smiling," Emily said with an arched brow.

Troy glanced up from his laptop.

"And it's not your usual, I-got-five-more-pages-in-me, smile either." She added as sat down on the patio chair beside him.

"I'm working."

"No, you're not. You were staring at the keyboard. And you were smiling. A big, cheesy, smile."

Troy raised a brow. "Don't you have something to do? A tan to work on? A book to read, maybe?"

Jack, who was under his feet shifted and Troy adjusted his foot so he could continue gently rubbing Jack's belly.

"I assume because your dog sitting that last night went well?" Emily said with a smile.

"She's not officially my girlfriend if that's what you're attempting to ask." Troy also let out a grunt. "She's not ready."

"What do you mean?" concern etched into her features as she relaxed a little.

Troy shrugged, "Gabriella is different. She's unpredictable. She's also rebounding after a sincere relationship."

"He cheated, how sincere could it have been?" Emily said with a little annoyance. "You're a great guy Troy. Don't sell yourself short. I don't think she's rebounding."

Troy glanced at his screen. His eyes dancing over the last few paragraphs. He was having issues with focus today. Instead of cranking out his needed chapters he was just sitting here thinking about her. And his deadline was approaching. "I guess, I'm just anxious about everything. She's put a lot into this meeting today."

"How is the writing going?" Emily leaned back in her chair.

He loved and hated that his sister could read him so well. "Honestly, I do feel a little distracted but I don't mind. I've met all my deadlines and when she's around I feel more at ease. I never really thought about it before but sometimes being in that mind frame is a lot."

"I've always admired how you can write such darkness, doesn't it creep you out?"

He shook his head. "Not really, it just put me in a dark frame of mind for a while."

"It creeps me out sometimes," Emily said quietly. "I mean, I know that you enjoy thrillers and who done it's, but sometimes the stuff you write…it scary."

"They do call me The Thriller King," he said with a smile.

"Thriller King or not, your still my big brother. I worry about you, being alone up here. Writing about all that darkness."

"But I'm not alone," he said with a pointed smile.

"Amen to that."

The sound of Gabriella's Volkswagen rolled into the side driveway and Jack perked up. Admittedly so did Troy.

"Go check on her," Emily said getting up from her spot and closing his laptop. "You know you're not going to be able to write anything down until you stop worrying."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He was on his feet and heading down the stairs before Troy stood up. He slipped on his shoes and headed in the direction of the guest house.

When he got to the guest house Gabriella was standing in the living room staring into the kitchen with her arms crossed. A sinking feeling hit his stomach. He stood on her porch his hand resting on the doorknob to the screen door.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Good." She said quietly not taking her eyes off her kitchen table. "And bad."

Troy let himself in, "Would you like to share or do you need more time to process it all?"

Gabriella let out a laugh, "I don't think women work like that," she said offering him a smile. "We process _by_ sharing."

Troy smiled, "I'll keep that mind." Jack was the first one to greet her. His front paws jumping up on her legs as he stood there wagging his tail so rapidly Troy feared it might fall off.

"Hi baby, where you a good boy for Troy." She gave Jack a good scratch behind the ear. "He wasn't too distracting, was he?"

Troy shook his head. "He was just the opposite," he admitted. "He was the perfect house guest. If I could concentrate, I'm sure I would have written at least four or five chapters."

"If?" Gabriella looked up at him. "Why couldn't you write?"

Troy shrugged. "I was worried about you, I know how much this means to you."

Her smile softened. "It went well, they really liked the jams, and my presentation was well received."

"But," Troy said reaching for her hand.

Gabriella shrugged, "They asked about things I haven't even thought of, like backup services in case the electricity goes out, temperature levels and mass distribution plans of my… _product_."

It was the way she said the last word, that detached, distant tone. "What's wrong?"

Gabriella bought both her hands up and shifted them through her hair. "I don't think I can do this. I'm one person, working out of a tiny kitchen and selling to people at the flea market. I'm not some mass production line, ready for disruption in fifteen states and thirty-seven cities."

Troy nodded, understanding her a little better. "It's okay to be overwhelmed, sweetheart."

"Overwhelmed?" Gabriella let out a sigh, as she fell onto the couch. "I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"This is what you want, isn't?" he asked coming to sit beside her.

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. "I wasn't really sure when I went into the meeting how committed I was, but once I was there, talking about it and thinking about what I wanted, I realized that yes, that is exactly what I want…at some point." When her eyes met him, there was no doubt about the determination he saw behind them. "I love making jam and jelly, and baking bread, and I'm even thinking that at some point I can expand into making tarts and other baked items that would work well with jam. I know it sounds crazy and I know I'm the most unorganized, forgetful, whim-seeking person on earth but I think-"

Troy interrupted her. "I don't think it sounds crazy at all. I think it sounds like you just found your passion, and when it comes to something that means that much to you, the rest will fall into place."

* * *

Gabriella smiled as those blue eyes looking back at her with support and maybe even a little bit of pride.

"I think I'm going to need more help," she said taking his hand in hers. "I mean, I really suck at research and, well, anything that requires structure." _Maybe I can't do this._

"Anything you want." Troy shifted and pulled her into his lap and she went willingly. "But you don't suck at anything. You just haven't gone down that path yet."

Gabriella felt her heart warm. "I really do have to figure out the logistics. I need to decide where I'm going to live. I mean, I'm not even sure where I'm going to be after the summer, and if I really do this, I have to settle that end of things before looking for a better facility to work in. I also have to decide if this is a summer business or a year-round endeavor."

"Which way are you leaning?" Troy asked.

She shrugged. "I guess when I first started, I thought it would be kind of part-time and year-round. You know, work the flea markets in the summer, maybe indoor fairs in the winter, and see how it goes. Then I had the idea of trying to connect with the grocers. I never actually thought I'd get the opportunity. Then again, I don't know that I have the opportunity, they didn't offer me a contract, so maybe I should just stick to my plan of working from the cottage, at least for the summer, and then if I am able to secure enough to keep me busy during the winter, I can always put more into it and look for a better facility."

"We'll do whatever you want."

Gabriella felt Troy's arms tighten around her waist, those big hands of his gripping slightly on her hips. "How much of your day did I suck away from you?"

"Not much. I'll have to write tonight for a while to catch up, but that's okay, and Jack was very happy to spend some time with me."

She wiggled her butt on his lap and whispered, "Not as happy as you are to spend some time with me, I hope."

He grunted. "You drive me crazy." His hands slid around her waist, his lips feeding her soft kisses. And she was starving for them.

"Are we done cuddling?"

"Christ," he muttered in a rough voice. "Is sex all you ever think about? I'm just trying to comfort you. You know…be there for you as a friend. Remember that word. Friend."

"I also remember the term fuck buddies being tossed around." She said a small throb growing between her legs.

He sighed. "Yeah, okay. I'll take that." His lips pulled into a smile as he tugged at the pink frill of her blouse. "This outfit is hot."

"Thank you," She took a moment to admire him, admire what a gorgeous, virile male he was. He was big and tall, with thick, chestnut brown hair, stunning blue eyes and a rock-hard body built for sin. And that light scruff on his jaw? So. Damn. Hot.

Her pulse skipped a beat, and that spark of attraction that had been missing with Eddie, especially over the last few months of their relationship, came back with a vengeance, showing her body just how wonderful, how exciting, desire could feel.

Troy let out a groan as if sensing her sudden mood. "Straddle my lap, sweetheart."

"I'm starting to notice how much you like to be in charge."

With his help, she moved over him, hitching up her skirt up her thighs and settling her knees on either side of his hips and resting her bottom on his thighs.

"Hmm." He half smiled. "Last night you said this was…fun." A hand on the base of her spine scooted her in closer against his body. She might have been on top, but he had all of the control.

"I said very fun."

He collard her neck with his hand, bringing her in closer for a kiss. Deeper this time, longer. His tongue in her mouth and this thumb stroking her jawline. Eyelids closed, her head spun in slow circles. There was only Troy. Everything else dwindled away to nothing.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered quietly, watching her. "This librarian thing you got going on is hot."

She unbuttoned the shirt slowly, enjoying his appreciative eyes, the way he licked his lips like he wanted to put that sultry mouth all over her but didn't know where to start, though she certainly had plenty of ideas.

"You got a thing for librarians Mr. Bolton?" She asked in a husky voice as she slid the shirt slowly over her shoulders and letting it fall halfway down her arms.

"I have a thing for you," he admitted, his hands shifting so they were around her waist.

Gabriella reached out her hands to pull the knot on his basketball shorts free. "I have a thing for you too," she said quietly. "And right now, she's warm, wet and begging for your attention."

He let out a groan as he reached up pressing his hands between her shoulder blades, he brought her closer so he could graze his teeth along her shoulder and nuzzle his damp, parted lips against her neck. He sucked on her supple skin, and she loved the way her body shivered in response.

She loved everything about how he made her feel. The way he just knew how to touch her body, what places to kiss and how hard to bite. She rocked against him slightly feeling his already hard arousal beneath her.

"Jesus Christ, you're stunning," he rasped and didn't hesitate to fill his hands with her chest. He felt her diamond-hard nipples through the fabric before leaning forward and tugging down her bra so he could take it into his mouth.

"Oh, Troy," she arched into his touch, her head tossed back in pure delight as she let the waves of arousal crash into her body. She wanted more, needed more. She was certain if he didn't fuck her right now she'd combust from the torture. "I want you inside me. I need it."

"Jesus, that mouth of yours, Gabriella," he said in a gravelly, aroused voice. "You already know that I want to do bad, dirty things to it. This isn't helping matters any."

"Maybe I _want_ you to do bad, dirty things to my mouth," she said wiggling a little more along his stiff hard cock. A small moan escaping her lips as she trembled at the intense tidal wave of pleasure from just at one movement.

She was lifted in heartbeat, no warning, no word. Her body wrapped around his tightly as he made his way to her bedroom.

"First, I'm going to strip you naked and touch you and kiss you and make you come with my mouth so hard you'll see stars…and then I'm going to fuck you like I've been dying to since the moment you hitch up that skirt."

"Yes please," she moaned enjoying the burst of pleasure running through her body.

Hell. Even his words got her wet. When it came to Troy Bolton, her pussy was a wanton whore. And seriously, who could blame it? His body was one big beautiful playground. There wasn't an inch of him she didn't want to explore.

With one final kiss, he let her go and the race was on. He pulled down her skirt, pulled the zipper in the back. All the while her blood beat hard, pushing them to go faster, to get him into her quicker. It required more balance than she possessed to toe off her shoes. She clung to his thick shoulders before she hit the floor. Her skirt followed.

His hands slid over her ass, giving it a good squeeze. "These panties," he said playing with the waistband. "Get them off." He growled.

"Yes."

She pulled down her lacy pink panties. Troy watched her every move. Her heart galloped.

"On the end of the bed, legs spread," he said.

She backed up the necessary steps then sat on the mattress. Troy sunk to his knees. Everything inside of her tumbled and turned.

"Heels on the edge of the mattress."

"Yes, Sir." She grinned.

"Good girl, sweetheart." He groaned and nipped at her inner thigh. "Been needing to eat you."

The things he said…everything between her hips tightened. She was most definitely good and wet.

"You should definitely follow your instincts," she said. "They're right on."

Without further ado, he dragged his tongue up the length of her slit, making her back arch. Strong arms circled her thighs, his hand resting on her belly. And the scruff on his jaw, Christ, did he know how to use it. Soft wiry bristles tickled and teased while his mouth went to work. As with everything Troy did, he did it damn well. Complete concentration, absolute dedication.

He sucked the lips of her labia before slipping his tongue between them to get at the tender flesh below. The man treated her pussy like a smorgasbord, he could not get enough. Fingers spread her open and he lapped at and all around her clit, making her squirm.

Fucking good. He was so fucking good and he'd barely gotten started.

Up and down he dragged his tongue, setting her alight. Every nerve ending in her was giving him its complete attention. Her toes curled when he flicked his tongue back and forth. The sheets fisted in her hands as she tried to hold on as if gravity might give way. For sure, her mind had been flung into outer space. Kissing and licking, he left no part of her untouched. A wet thumb pad slid around and around, teasing her entrance, opening her up just a little.

It all felt so incredibly good while his arm laid across her stomach, holding her down. the man grounded his face against her, making her pant, before flicking his tongue over and around her clit. If the man didn't suck on it soon, she might just have to kill him.

"Troy."

"Mm?"

"Please," she begged, pushing her pussy into his face. His hot mouth covered the top of her sex and she died just a little. To feel his lips drawing on her, suckling that tight bundle of nerves. Absolute pleasure surged through her, racing up her spine, making every nerve in her riot. She came and came and he kept at her, drawing it out. Even when it got to be too much, his hold stayed strong. The man was relentless. She choked out a cry, every hair standing on end. She couldn't stop shaking, muscles jumping and her sex tighten.

This man owned her body.

The heat of his body covered her, his eyes staring deep into hers. Then the broad head of his cock eased inside of her, pushing slowly but insistently into her, stretching her.

"That's right sweetheart, take it all." He instructed.

She body warmed at the name, god she loved it when he called her sweetheart. The sentiment of it made her feel so cherished and adored. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his eyes dark with desire.

This was not casual. Nothing about this felt casual.

The thought, no, the knowledge, sent panic rising inside of her. Except Troy's hips were pressing into hers, his body angled just right to put the loveliest pressure on her clit. The thrill of it eclipsed all else. Immediately he started pulling back, drawing out the thick length of his cock out of her.

Every nerve ending inside of her snug, pleasure racing through her veins. When he pushed back in again, it was a little faster, a bit rougher. And he kept that up until the bed's headboard started shaking.

It felt fucking awesome.

She wrapped her legs around him once more and tilted her hips, taking him deeper. Again, and again he thrust into her and every time it only got better. Sweat covered their skin and the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room. This man was so beautiful. Also, what he could do with his dick was fucking magical.

Fingers buried in her hair, keeping her right where he wanted her. The man had her mesmerized. She couldn't have looked away if she tried.

Her legs shook, every muscle drawing tighter and tighter as the fire rebuilt inside of her. The sensation was perfection. When he reached down between us, sliding his thumb around and over her clit, she exploded. _Wow._ Total whiteout. Her breath caught in her throat and her body drew tight. Waves of aftershocks rushed through her. Troy's hand curled tight in her hair and he grinded himself against her, hips bucking. His hot breath warmed her cheek as he buried his face.

"Fuck."

* * *

Gabriella woke up on Friday morning feeling immensely satisfied. She slowly peeled her arm away from Troy's chest carefully, trying not to wake him or Jack who was curled up at his feet. Despite the way her body purred with delight at the memories of the night before, she worried about how much writing time Troy was giving up being with her, but he assured her that he could manage his time and his deadlines.

She loved seeing him in her bed and waking up to him now felt like something she expected, rather than hoped for. _How did that happen so fast?_

Gabriella sneaked out of the room, shrugging into his Duke sweatshirt as she walked into her kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and then began going about her routine. She washed her hands and took out some premade dough from the day before. She kneaded it and then made sure the oven was preheated.

Her mind going through a mental checklist of things to do that day.

 _1._ _Figure out where I want to live in the fall?_

 _2._ _Troy?_

 _3._ _Backup generator? Facility cost? Share space? Check out bakeries?_

 _4._ _Talk to Taylor about contracts and insurance liabilities._

 _5._ _Hire employees?_

Her mind drifted back to Troy. Then she began another list, a list she'd never made before, a list that she'd made fun of other women for creating. Nonetheless there she was pouring her coffee and making that list.

 _1._ _Kind, considerate, empathetic, fun, interesting, careful, smart!_

 _2._ _Must be willing to listen to me talk for hours on end about everything._

 _3._ _Can't get mad about my lack of punctuality or clumsiness._

 _4._ _Good in bed._ _Really good in bed._

 _5._ _Helpful, encouraging._

 _6._ _Sexy. Very sexy._

 _7._ _Likes my friends._

She paused for a moment and realized she wasn't just creating a list of qualities she wanted in a man. She was describing Troy. With pinpoint accuracy.

"You wake up really early for someone who's always late."

Startled, she clinked the spoon against the side of her coffee mug, she'd been using to stir. She smiled as she watched him stretch in the doorway wearing just his basketball shorts.

"You should have a warning sign on that body." She said lifting her coffee mug up to her lips.

"If I had a warning sign, you might not come near me. I don't think I can stand not being around you." He said coming up to her and kissing the top of her head.

"Me either," She smiled and watched as he reached for a coffee mug from the sink because of course, she didn't have them washed and waiting like at his house. He washed it, dried it, and poured himself a cup of coffee. _By the way, I think I'm falling in love with you._

"I know you have stuff to do, I'm going to head back and get ready for a run. Hopefully, I can make up for the writing that I skipped last night. My deadline is coming up fast and I need to catch up to meet it."

"I'm sorry that I'm such a distraction."

He lowered his mug and gave her one of his charming smiles. "You're the best distraction I could ever imagine and worth every moment away from my writing. Want to come by after you're done at the flea market? I'll make tacos."

"You cook?"

"I do." He made his way around the kitchen to where his shoes rested by the couch, then he picked up Jack's leash. "Come on, Jack.'

"Where are you taking him?"

"I was going to walk him since you're not really dressed for it." He ran his eyes down her body with a hint of appreciation, but his offer was more than sweet assistance; it also held a flavor of possessiveness.

It was so different from what she'd seen from him that took her by surprise. And she liked it.

"I can do it. He's used to waiting for me to throw on clothes and shoes. Besides, the last thing you need is more time away from your writing." She reached for the leash.

"Would you mind if I walked him? We've sort of bonded."

Jack whimpered.

"I can't even believe you're the same guy who scowled at him when we met."

* * *

Troy paused in the doorway, "I'm not sure I even know who that guy is anymore."

Troy walked into his cottage, the sound of Emily on the phone filtered in from the living room. From the sounds of it, she was talking to their mother. Giving her the usual updates. And harping on the fact that Troy now had a girlfriend.

"I mean they're practically living together."

Troy smiled as he walked towards the stairs. He caught himself looking for Jack out of habit, then reminded himself that Jack was with Gabriella at the flea market. He never understood how some people claimed to fall in love so quickly, but now he was beginning to understand. A smile crept across his lips. He loved spending time with her, loved having mornings coffee with her, loved falling asleep with her in his arms.

His brain seemed to click at the thought. Gabriella said she needed a larger place to work. Converting the guest house into a small studio wouldn't be all that hard. It already had an industrial-sized sink and built-in cabinetry in the kitchen where Gabriella already kept all her jars. He thought about the supply closet in the back of the building where it was cool and dry, and the deep wooden shelves would be perfect for Gabriella to store her jams and jellies.

He contemplated adding a few more stovetops, cooling racks, and whatever else Gabriella needed. Of course, that would mean she would need to move into his cottage. With him.

 _Whoa, I'm getting ahead of myself._

Her voice sailed through his mind, bringing another chill down his back. _Me either._ Maybe he wasn't getting ahead of himself after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Today she'd brought her laptop with her and worked on creating a business proposal for her own kitchen. The more and more she thought about it, she realized she didn't want to just hand her jam over to someone else to market and sell. She wanted to sell it. She enjoyed talking to her customers, listening to their favorite jam and jelly concoctions and interacting with them personally.

It had been a productive day, and even Jack had been better behaved, allowing her to walk him instead of taking off running as soon as he was untethered from the table. Sharpay was impressed with her new ideas and excited for the prospect of owning their own shop.

As she loaded up into her van her stomach fluttered again as she thought about Troy. It had been doing a lot of that lately, fluttering, tightening. Her entire body reacted to Troy, his touch, his voice, his facial expressions, his scent, in ways it hadn't reacted to any other man. She was a little frightened by how fast she felt her heart becoming his, but at the same time, she'd never known anything to feel so right.

When she arrived, she didn't bother going to the front door. Instead, she followed Jack down the path to the back deck, where she found Troy, shirtless again and typing a mile a minute.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm glad you're here. I missed you." He didn't shift his eyes from the computer screen as his fingers sailed across the keyboard. Jack lay down at his feet with a loud sigh. "I'll be done in a few minutes. This has been an incredible day for my writing. How was your day?"

She kissed his shoulder as she walked by and sat at the table. "My day was surprising. I had three people come by and place orders. Orders! I never saw that coming. One was for a bridal shower and the other two were for families. They were customers who had bought from me earlier in the summer and you know what that means."

He kept his eyes trained on the computer. "They loved it?"

"Yup. That's got to be a good sign."

"Mm-hm." He saved his work, and in one swift move, he cupped the back of her head, then met her in a sensuous kiss. "I really missed you."

"Me too." She settled back in her chair and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She was getting used to being there with him, and she took comfort in the familiarity that had settled between them.

"I'm excited for you. That's really good news."

"Yeah. And you know what? I've never felt so excited about anything in my life." Except you. "I have no idea what's changed, but this feels like what I've been searching for. I can control who I work with and how many clients I take on. If I decide to work with only one grocer or none, then that's fine, as long as I can make rent or whatever, depending on where I end up living."

"What do you want in a workspace?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she thought about it for a moment. "I mean I know what my dream space would look like. Lots of windows for natural light. Maybe four stainless-steel stoves against one the west wall, a sink and counter space long east wall. Large stainless-steel tables positioned in a U-shape workspace in the center of the room. Stainless-steel shelves, ceramic floors…something easy to clean."

"That's a lot of detail for someone who isn't sure," he smiled.

"What can I say, I dream big and expensive." She shrugged and looked back at his laptop. "Did you catch up on your writing?"

"Yeah, and then some. My muse was sitting on my shoulder, whispering into my ear."

"Thank God. I was so worried that I was ruining your career. I thought for sure you'd want to break up with me when you realized I was not a quiet girlfriend, but an annoyingly loud one."

"Annoyingly loud?" he laughed.

"Yeah. Don't you think so? I mean, I talk a lot. And I'm a little mouthy and I question everything and now I'm running down a career path I didn't really see coming. I mean, I hoped, but…" She looked at him adoringly for a moment as he listened to her. He wasn't just nodding along or minding her while he waited to speak. He was just there. And he listened. "In two short months, I've turned your very organized and well-planned life upside down."

"Upside down?"

"Yeah. Think about it. You dragged me from the sea, saved my dog, you've written less than you probably have any other summer of your professional life, and-"

He covered her mouth with his, her words muffled against his tongue as he stroked her worry away. she closed her eyes and melted against him, and when he drew back, she was breathless.

"Wow."

"I've written less, but I've never enjoyed my life more than I have this past summer with you, Gabriella. If this is what it feels like to live in an upside-down world, then I never want to be right-side up again."

"Careful what you wish for," she teased.

"I want you to go back to New York with me this weekend. There's an event I can't get out of."

"And you want to take _me_?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You could take Emily," Gabriella said wryly. "She probably better at those events than I am."

He laughed, the sound light and humorous. "Emily's already going."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "What's the event?"

"Gathering of some friends for a birthday, nothing extreme."

Gabriella eyed him cautiously, his expression serious. "If I say no?"

"That's entirely up to you," he said with a nod. "I just don't feel like spending the weekend alone. And I thought you might enjoy the city."

Gabriella felt her heart thud loudly in her chest. "This seems like a very boyfriend kind of offer."

Troy was quiet for a moment as he shifted his foot so he could rub Jack's belly. "I'll admit, having my way with you on every surface of my home is definitely going to happen if you go, but I'm also not pressuring you to do anything you don't want to."

A shiver ran down her spine at his admission. "One condition."

His features relaxed. She really hadn't realized he'd been holding a breath. "Anything."

"All of the emotional stuff needs to stop."

"It does, huh?" He was making an effort to hide his amusement. "So, what, you want mindless fucking?"

"Yes, Absolutely. And lots of it."

His tongue played behind his cheek while he considered her condition. "O-kay."

"I don't mean to be critical but, last time you did it wrong." She said.

"I did it wrong?" Brows arched high in surprise. "Shit. Here I was worried I'd gotten too rough with you."

"No, no. Hard and fast is great. But what was with all of that eye-gazing stuff?"

His lips drawn wide in disbelief, he tilted his head, staring at her. Again.

"It was totally unnecessary, Troy. How am I supposed to relax when you're doing that?"

The man scratched his head. "So, me watching, to make sure I was doing right by you, ruined everything?"

"Yes."

Silence followed for a moment. "Tell me, sweetheart. Did I make you come?"

"Yes. You know you did. It was good, great even. But…"

"But it got too personal." He tipped his chin in understanding. "Me fucking you and watching you like that."

"I guess so." Though she would have put it in different terms.

"You'd prefer if I fucked you like I hated you, wouldn't you?"

She shrugged. "Not exactly, I just like before when it was just about getting off."

He said nothing.

"Troy?" Cautiously she leaned in toward him.

"Mm?"

This time she said nothing. Her hand reached out touching his, her thumbs gently rubbing his knuckles.

"Okay," he said placing his other hand over hers. His eyes were calm, serene, even. "Since I clearly don't know what I'm doing in the sack with you, I guess you better show me. For friendship's sake."

A small smile pulled at her lips. "Sure. I could do that."

He stood up.

"I, um, I prefer to be top," she said.

He gave her a quick smile. A flash of his sharp teeth. "Of course you do."

And without another word, he picked her up and carried her into the house, up the stairs, and to his bed.

* * *

"Ready to go to work?" Sharpay walked into the cottage armed with her laptop, a notebook and a six pack of wine coolers.

"As ready as I can be, I think."

"Hey, girlies." Kelsi held the door open for Taylor, each of them carried their laptop and a plastic wine glass. "We're ready to work, Gabriella. Just tell us what you need."

"You guys are the best. Let's set up outside, though." Gabriella set her computer on the table outside, and Jack settled down in the corner of the yard chewing on the rubber pig Troy had given him recently. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about the upcoming weekend.

"I made a list." Sharpay pulled out a notebook.

"Of course you did." Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Someone had to." Sharpay poured a wine cooler into her plastic cup.

"I made one, too." Gabriella pulled up her list, and the girls looked over her shoulder while she put a slash through the items she already had taken care of. "I want to start up my own place. Don't get me wrong I think branch out into local markets would be amazing down the line but the more I think about it the more I want to try it out on my own first."

"That's very smart." Taylor nodded as she filled up her wine glass. "Owning your own business has many advantages, you control the everything, you get to build your brand, live a more flexible lifestyle and you might make more money."

"I have no clue where to start," Gabriella let out a sigh. "I feel like everything is so unattainable."

"Nonsense," Kelsi said with a wave of her hand. "We can get you up and running in maybe three hours."

"And I'll begin looking for a space to use," Sharpay said as she lifted her glass for a sip. "We got this girl."

"You guys really are the best," Gabriella looked back at her laptop.

"I'll work on your EIN, trade name and business license," Taylor said as her finger began dancing over her keyboard.

"Do you have a business bank account?" Kelsi asked.

"No, just my personal one," Gabriella said a little nervously.

"One of the easiest ways to screw up your business accounting and possibly run afoul of the IRS is to commingle personal and business funds." Taylor offered. "Using a business account for all business transactions eliminates that possibility."

"We can set one up now, and then we can work on a simple accounting spreadsheet." Kelsi smiled softly at Gabriella's pain-stricken face. "Don't worry, bookkeeping is simple, at least at first. All you need are Revenue and Expenses columns; you can add line items as you go."

Gabriella nodded. "Alright."

Sharpay raised her cup. "To Feel Good Flavors!"

They all clinked their glasses. Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Gabriella silently thanked heaven that she had Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor in her life. When she thought of the people who would always be there for her, they were the only ones who came to mind. She never thought anyone else outside of her family could measure up to the safety and love that her friends gave her unconditionally, and now that she'd met and fallen in love with Troy, she knew just how wrong she'd been. And how lucky she was.

"How are things with Mr. Sexy?" Sharpay asked looking up from her laptop screen.

Gabriella smiled. "It's going well. In fact, he wants me to go away with him this weekend."

Kelsi and Sharpay smiled instantly.

"Is it really going away for a weekend, when you're on summer vacation?" Taylor said lifting her glass for a sip.

"I don't know." Gabriella shrugged.

"Going away for the weekend seems very relationship like," Sharpay stated.

"No," Gabriella let out a laugh, "This is just going away for the weekend. He has an event he can't get out of and he didn't want to go alone."

"So, it's a date," Taylor suggested.

A pause.

"I guess it is," Gabriella said taking in the thought.

"That's not a terrible thing," Kelsi stepped in. "Dates don't always have to mean something. Just time spent with another person."

"Or time spent naked with another person." Sharpay teased.

Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "I do like him. I definitely enjoy spending time naked with him."

"I bet," Kelsi laughed.

Taylor offered a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "No one's judging, you're an adult. If you want to go away with him for the weekend. Go. If you want to go on a date. Go. Just be sure this is what you want not something you're doing just to please him."

A stupid urge to burst into tears came over her. No. Absolutely not. She wasn't crying anymore about anyone. She'd done enough of that over Eddie. And Troy was different. She liked spending time with him. Hell, a small part of her was excited about the idea of being in Troy's condo. Having a glimpse of his real life. "I like him a lot," Gabriella couldn't stop herself from smiling. "He makes me feel confident and inspired."

Sharpay held Gabriella's forearm. "You're lucky, that gorgeous creature looks at you like you were dropped from the clouds just for him." She wrapped her arms around Gabriella again and squeezed tightly. "I'm happy for you!"

Taylor sighed, "I'm happy for you too, I'd just be cautious. Troy is pretty high profile. Chances are his life is vastly different in New York than it is here where hardly anyone knows who he is."

* * *

It was a four-hour drive to New York. They were going to stay at his condo for the weekend and drive back to the cape Sunday evening. Emily was driving her own car back and she'd left a little earlier in the day. Gabriella shifted in her seat Jack perched on her lap looking out the window. She unwrapped a starburst from her road trip bag. Popping it into her mouth and enjoying the burst of flavor on her tongue.

Soft country music played on the radio as they drove down the highway. For the most part, the car ride had been quiet. She'd worn one of her jam making jean shorts and an oversize yellow tank. Jack slept in her lap and she sighed as the wind on her skin eased away from the worries she'd been having all week. This moment was perfect, the clam and serenity washed over her.

"I got an idea today." The sound of his voice filled the quiet. "Story idea." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah," she shifted so she could watch him. "Lay it on me."

He glanced over at her and chuckled. "You inspired me. I came up with a great idea for a villain for my next book. She's a free spirit."

"You did that?" A pinch of guilt sunk in her belly, he'd been so supportive of her business. He was always asking questions and offering his help. And all she'd been doing is taking up his writing time. God, she could be so self-centered sometimes.

"I've been so wrapped up in figuring out my life that I haven't even had time to ask for details on what you're writing. I'm sorry." She placed her hands over his on the gear shift. "You know I don't like thrillers or anything creepy like that, but if you want me to, I'll read one of your books. I do care about what you do. I hope you know that."

"It's okay," he shrugged it off. "You don't have to read my books. I don't want anything to steal your happiness. Not even for a second."

"Do your friends usually read your books?" she asked genuinely curious.

Troy nodded, "Yeah, some do it because they like it. Others out of some sort of obligation." Troy shook his head. "And before you ask, yes, I can tell the difference between two."

Gabriella sighed, "I bet it gets overwhelming. The number of people who kiss your ass all the time for just being you?"

Troy glanced in her direction with a sly smile. "I'm not complaining. I'm always happy to meet someone who enjoys my work. It makes life so much easier for me that I can sit around in my head all day and make a living."

"But?"

The man held his silence for a moment. "I like just being myself too, not always Troy Bolton, Master of The Thriller Universe."

"No wonder you hide away every summer."

"I don't hide," He winced. "I focus on my work, writing outside in the fresh air is inspiring, it helps me work through the plot. Sometimes it takes a lot to figure out my characters and listen to what they want to say."

"Don't you already know what they want to say?"

Troy shrugged. "Not always, sometimes they take on a life of their own. Characters I initially made villains become good people, victims sometimes become villains. Sometimes the villain becomes romantically involved against my better judgment."

Gabriella laughed, "How on earth does that happen?"

"It does," Troy shifted his hand so it was holding hers instead of the gear shift. "That's the thing about life, its unpredictable that way."

Gabriella didn't say anything for a moment. She thought about him sitting on his deck, shirtless, hammering away at that laptop of his. So focused and immersed in his work. "So, you've been inspired to make me the villain in your next book?"

"I'm just borrowing a few traits of yours. It's won't really be you." He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "You're one of kind."

She felt a small blush on her cheeks. The feel of his lips on her skin sent her the pterodactyls in her stomach into a screeching mess. There was just something about him. She wasn't sure if it was due to their closer relationship or his talented dick. Both things probably made this thing with Troy take on so much more meaning than the usual "slam, bam, thank-you man" orgasm exchange.

The way he touched her, looked at her, kissed her so gently. She managed a feeble smile. Maybe the thought of him as something more wasn't such a bad idea. What would it hurt? Giving this thing between them a chance.

* * *

She'd literally ran room to room shouting holy shit for fifteen minutes. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever watched. She'd kicked her shoes off at the door, Jack's paws tapping alongside her on his hardwood floors. Both exploring the condo.

He smiled affectionally as he watched her walk into the kitchen and stand on tiptoe as she opened every cabinet and drawer she could find. Normally, he didn't like people snooping through his things, but with her…he didn't mind at all.

She stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows and looked out into the afternoon sky. "This view is amazing!"

"You have no idea," he murmured, a dozen images of her body pressed against that glass while he buried himself deep inside her flooded his mind. His hunger for her never seemed to be quenched. Just when he thought they couldn't possibly have another mind-blowing experience. She'd completely surprise him, the sight of her in her tiny shorts, her barely their tops. He never fantasied about a woman more.

Normally, the whole _let's have fun and not take things too seriously_ rule was _his_ mantra. Words he lived by when it came to all the women who'd passed through his life. Now that the situation was reversed and Gabriella had laid out the terms of their affair, why did being relegated to being her fuck buddy make him feel so…annoyed?

God, it was all so confusing and ridiculous. She needed time. Space. And he was acting like a fucking girl, wanting more time with Gabriella, thinking about her when they weren't together, sending her amusing and sexy texts throughout the day and anxiously awaiting her witty responses.

"This place is huge," she said, coming over to his long dusty grey sectional that sat in the middle of the room. "Why on earth would you ever leave this place?"

"Sometimes you just need a change of scenery."

She was now laying on his couch wiggling into it and letting out a sigh of comfort. "Holy shit," she giggled for the umpteenth time.

Troy smiled, his dick twitching at the sight of her hair spread out and covering his couch. Just the idea of her in his bed was enough to make his dick rock hard.

"Hey," he said softly. "We should probably start getting ready for tonight."

Gabriella pushed herself up, her eyes landing on the bulge of his pants. "Really?" she said a quizzically look aim up at him. "I didn't do anything."

He smiled, "I can't help what your body does to me."

Her hand reached out, and the feel of her warm palm against his jeans made him inhale sharply. He bent down meeting her lips with his, this kiss was soft and gentle, and he'd meant to pull away. Until she reached for his pants. Undoing the button.

"How would you feel about me getting you off just like this?" she asked, reaching into his pants and pulling his stiff cock out. "I've always wanted to watch a guy come in my hand." She said, giving his cock a long, slow tug.

Now it was his turn to say holy shit.

His eyes fluttered shut and he shifted one good hard thrust into her snug grasp, he reached down unwrapping her fingers from his dick, brought her hand to his mouth, and licked her palm to make it slippery and wet. Then he put it back in place, his shaft even harder than it was a few seconds ago.

"Fuck me in your fist, sweetheart," he ordered. "Do it hard and slow. Make it as nice and tight as your pussy feels, because that's what I'm going to be imagining as you get me off."

Her eyes darkened and a wicked smile pulled at her lips as she stroked him. God damn it, this woman was going to kill him. When she eventually decided that she'd had enough of him and moved on he was going to be a complete and utter disaster.

She took his balls in her other hand, fondling them as she began a rhythmic jerk with her hand snug and slick around him. He bent down again, needing to taste her. His lips pushed her apart, and his tongue swept in to taste her. And fuck, she tasted like a fucking starburst.

He groaned and stood up straight, watching her masturbate him, it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Her small hands making him wild, providing pleasure as he pumped uncontrollably into her hand. "I'm so fucking close. Finish me off," his voice was harsh. "Make me come hard."

She gripped him a little tighter, twisting her hand a little and pumping his cock. "I want your come all over me."

Fuck. He growled and shuddered, throwing his head back as his entire body begin to shake. And she had a front row seat to it all. His chest as heaving, the shallow jerking of his hips as he kept driving harder, faster, deeper into her fist.

And finally, his orgasm burst free, along with a long, hoarse groan. Hot spurts of thick, milky fluid erupted from his cock, onto her gorgeous tits. It was fucking spectacular to watch her smiling with pride. Enjoying exactly what she could reduce him too.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Once they were on the road, Gabriella turned toward him on the leather seat, the slight shift causing her dress to move up her smooth thighs a few inches. "Tell me how you know the guy who is having a birthday so I know a little about him before we get here."

He welcomed the distracting conversation. "I met him in high school, I was a writer for the school paper and he was the editor and chief. His name is Chad Danforth."

"You wrote for the school paper?"

"I did, and let me tell you, writing for the school paper was tough. Chad and I went toe to toe a lot over my pieces."

"How come?" she asked curiously.

"The school only wanted positive pieces in the paper, they wanted all this bullshit about how great the school was, how awesome our sports teams were, what new remodels were coming to the cafeteria." Troy rolled his eyes as the memories came back to him. He had been such a pain in the ass back then. He could never write the fluff pieces, they never held his interest. Writing for him was so much a personal endeavor that he made a conscious effort to write about the things that interested him.

Unfortunately, that also meant breaking a lot of rules.

Troy continued. "It was so damn orchestrated. I always tried to slip in any outrageous when I could. Some off-putting quote, or an interview with a kid everyone thought was crazy rather than the captain of the football team." Troy laughed. "Got Chad in a lot of hot water from time to time with the principal but Chad would always back me up."

"That's awesome that you two were able to stay friends all these years."

Troy briefly glanced at Gabriella, her eyes round with a certain smile he couldn't describe. "He's my Editor now," Troy nodded. "Nothing goes to print unless he gives it the green light."

As he continued to drive to Chad's house, where the party was being held, he gave Gabriella a quick rundown of his friends and their wives. That way, she'd have some knowledge as to who was who before they arrived.

As the invitation had instructed, Troy parked on a side street so the guest of honor wouldn't recognize his car, and he walked the short distance with Gabriella to the house located in a nice neighborhood in a suburb. Chad's mother Diana had opened the door, and after introductions, she ushered them out to the backyard deck to wait for Chad's arrival, which gave Troy more time to introduce Gabriela to people that he knew personally, which was mostly Chad's entire family, his brothers and their wives, and few friends.

At the sight of Emily, Gabriella relaxed some and settled into easy conversation with the women. Twenty minutes later, the man of the hour stepped through the glass slider to the backyard with his wife Liza, beside him, where he was met with a loud chorus of "surprise!" And judging by the startled look on his face, he clearly hadn't been expecting a party in his honor.

The causal party got underway, with a bar set up for beer and mixed drinks, a DJ playing music, and a local restaurant that had catered in a buffet for dinner that included Barbeque ribs, chicken, and an assortment of side dishes. At some point, the ladies gravitated together on the deck to talk about whatever women talked about, Emily and Gabriella included in the group. The bunch of them were chatting and laughing as if they were all old friends. But then again, Gabriella always did seem to bring that out in people.

The men did the same, banding together and discussing mostly business-related stuff, or braving stories about their recent home repairs. The Danforth brothers had a wide range of careers to cover, editor, bar owner, tattooist, a cop. Toss in Troy's writing background, and there was no lack of interesting conversation between the boys.

After a while, Liza stepped out onto the deck with a happy, bright-eyed baby in her arms, Charlotte, who was about six months old, if Troy remembered correctly. Liza joined the women again, and the conversation around Troy suddenly faded as he watched as Gabriella asked to hold the little girl, and Liza didn't hesitate to hand the baby over.

The expression on Gabriella's face was soft and wistful as she talked to Charlotte and tickled her belly, and the infant bounced in her arms and waved her fists gleefully, making Gabriella laugh. Gently, she caressed her hand over the wispy dark hair on Charlotte's head, then Gabriella leaned in and gave the baby a sweet kiss on the temple.

That's when Gabriella caught him watching, the look etching her features filled with unmistakable longing that said, _I want this so much._ Not with him, he knew, but with a man who could, and would, give her those things.

At that moment, Troy was grateful that his heart was concealed inside of his chest, because it suddenly felt heavy with a regret he'd never, ever experienced before. Sure, she wasn't ready to date again, and he was just the transition guy but maybe…

All at once he was hyperaware that most everyone around him at this party was married and happy and starting families and moving on with their lives. And Troy was…right where he'd always been. Single, happy, which was relative to each person, he supposed, and swearing he didn't want to have anything to do with settling down.

"Uh, oh, are you feeling the urge to populate with some baby Bolton's?" While Troy had been lost in his thoughts, Chad had come up beside him and figured out what had ensnared his attention…Gabriella holding a baby. He took a drink of beer from his bottle and glanced at his friend, giving him a droll smile.

"Nope."

Chad studied him for a few moments longer before glancing back at the circle of women and speaking again. "You know, the whole marriage thing isn't as unpleasant as you might think."

Troy arched a brow. "This coming from the guy who went through a nasty divorce?"

Chad shrugged. "So, I didn't get it right the first time, and looking back, I should never have married Martha, because I did it for all the wrong reasons. But Liza…" A sappy smile transformed his expression. "She is everything I want and didn't know I needed. And so much more. But from the looks of it maybe you understand more then you want to admit."

Troy rolled his eyes in humor. "Okay, yeah, thanks for your words of wisdom."

"So, who is she?" Chad asked lifting his beer, "She a friend of your sisters? Did Emily set you up again?"

"No," Troy shook his head. "She…" he paused. Not really sure what to call her. "She's a friend." He settled. And suddenly not claiming her felt wrong. He had this ridiculous urge to lay claim to her, even though she'd made it perfectly clear she wasn't his to claim.

Now it was Chad who rolled his eyes with humor. "That sounds like there's more to it than friendship."

"She has been staying in my guest house on the cape. She has her own little business and she runs out of the kitchen."

"Really?"

Troy nodded. "Emily posted the ad online and before I knew it, there she was. She just showed up and needed a place to stay." He finished off the last of his beer. "So far, it's been…interesting."

Chad scoffed. "A beautiful, sexy woman like that and the only word you can come up with is _interesting_?"

Other words definitely came to mind to describe his time with Gabriella so far…aggravating, frustrating, amusing, entertaining, and hot as hell. He couldn't ever remember having so much _fun_ with a woman before. But then again, no other woman would have ever dared to follow through with the stunts that Gabriella had when they first met. And looking back at the time, he now thought about it with a fond smile. It took a daring woman to just barge into a stranger's life and make a home there the way she had, without fear of the consequences. A woman with ingenuity to keep him guessing, which was a huge turn-on. Being with Gabriella was like a whirlwind, and he enjoyed that unpredictability.

"Hey Troy," Liza came over to them and grabbed her husband's hand. "Mind if I steal my husband away for few?"

"Of course not," Troy said graciously. "He is, after all, the birthday boy."

Chad's eyes lit up hopefully, teasingly as he looked down at his wife. "Is this some kind of surprise present you can only give me in private?"

Liza batted his arm as a blush swept across her cheeks. "Behave yourself."

Then she pulled Chad away, and since Troy didn't see Gabriella around, last he'd see of her she was heading into the house with Emily and the baby, he ventured over to Chad's older brother to continue a conversation he'd been having with the other man.

After a while, Chad stood up in front of everyone with Liza by his side, stating he'd like everyone's attention. The guest in the backyard grew quiet and Troy was surprised when Gabriella came up beside him and slipped her arm into his as if she belonged there. As if it was the most natural thing in the world to be so…intimate with him in public.

As a standard rule, he didn't like clingy women, females who overstepped their boundaries or tried to cozy up to him outside of the bedroom. He didn't hold hands, and he didn't invite public displays of affection because it sent signals to the woman that they were an item and that she belonged to him when she really didn't. It was a perception he steadfastly avoided because it led to awkward misunderstandings in terms of their affair.

But having Gabriella lightly curl her arm around his and press up against his side made him feel…protective of her. And a little possessive, too. It made his pulse pound with awareness, and when he glanced at her and she smiled at him in such a soft, sweet manner, all he could think about was how much he enjoyed being with her. How much he wanted her. How badly he ached to hear her soft moans of bliss when he sank deep inside her. How desperate he suddenly was to get her alone so he could have her all to himself.

"Hey," he said, voice lower and huskier than he'd intended. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes," she replied with a genuine nod of pleasure. "Everyone here is so nice and friendly."

"Good." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to his side, not questioning something that felt so right at the moment. She blinked up at him in surprise, but she didn't protect or pull away.

A while later, in the mist of celebration, he'd lost sight of Gabriella again. He felt a tap on his should to turn around and see Emily.

"Hey big bro," she said in sing-song.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Having a good time?"

"Of course," she said with a wave. "I'm going to get going. Thanks for letting me crash this weekend and sorry about the whole…arriving unexpected thing."

"No apologies needed," Troy shrugged, "You're always welcomed to my place."

Emily lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him catching him off guard. He smiled and returned the hug.

"I really like Gabi, try not to mess this one up, okay?" Emily said as she pulled away. "I need another sister-in-law, someone I can hang out with when your writing."

He just smiled.

"I mean it. She's crazy about you and I can see it in your eyes too, I'm so happy for you." Emily offered him another hug. "I'll call you later."

"Alright," he said with a nod.

She took off and he went in search of Gabriella, finding her sitting alone at one of the many tables that had been set up for the guest out in the yard. She was off to the side in an area that wasn't well lit, and she was all alone, but she smiled when she saw him coming.

He sat down in the folding chair next to her, facing her, his back to the deck, where everyone else was hanging out. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just watching everything going on."

There was something emotional in her eyes, a longing he didn't address because he didn't know what to say, and he certainly had no reassurances for her. So, instead, he turned the conversation to a topic that was much safer for both of them.

"How's the cupcake?" he asked as she picked up the last little section left on her plate with her fingers.

"Absolutely amazing. This is my second one," she admitted guiltily and winced. "Please take the last bite."

He grinned wickedly. "You gonna feed it to me?"

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" she flashed him a playful smile.

She didn't wait for his answer. Instead, she automatically lifted the dessert toward him, the devious look in her eyes warning Troy that he was most likely going to end up with cake and frosting smeared across his face.

Grabbing her wrist before she could reach him, he took control and turned things on her. He brought her hand to his parted lips and pushed her fingers, and the last bite of cupcake, into his mouth. He ate the lemony dessert, moaning in agreement with just how delicious it was. But he didn't let go of her wrist. Instead, he licked the sticky remnants of frosting from her fingers and nibbled on the tips before sucking two deep into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the lengths then slowly pulled them back out again.

She groaned softly in the back of her throat. "You're giving me dirty ideas about what I'd like to do to you."

He liked the way that sounded. A lot. "Ummm….let me give you a few more," he murmured and proceeded to slide her fingers in and out of his mouth, deliberately putting a whole slew of suggestive images into her head.

Her breathing quickly escalated. Her lashes fell half-mast, and her eyes flickered with unmistakable lust. "Oh God,…you need to stop."

Leisurely, he pulled her fingers from his mouth but didn't release her hand just yet. "Don't you want me to show you what I'm going to do when I get you alone?"

"Troy…" she whispered, looking and sounding completely torn as to whether she wanted to take the good girl route or the bad girl one.

He made the decision for her. "Let me show you."

Holding her heavy-lidded gaze, he slid his tongue down between her index and middle finger, gradually spreading them apart with his mouth, then swept his tongue along that sensitive webbing where the two fingers joined, just as he'd done the other night between her legs.

The darkening of Gabriella's gaze, the way she bit her bottom lip and squirmed on her chair told him that she was remembering every erotic detail of how he'd gone down on her. And fuck, he couldn't wait to do it again.


	10. Chapter 10

Tonight, her heart was racing. She just wasn't sure how it happened, because she swore she'd been so damn careful. She shook her head in denial. This thing between them was supposed to be a fun, no-strings-attached fling, but somewhere along the way, she realized she'd gone and done something incredibly foolish. Something she couldn't take back, no matter how hard she tried.

Gabriella waited behind him as he unlocked the door to his condo. She slithered her arm around his waist, enjoying the feel of his back against her front. She inhaled a deep breath and decided that nothing would ever smell as good as Troy.

He gently pushed the door open and stepped to the side for her. She moved to pass him and stopped cold.

"The room is flickering," she said, looking back over her shoulder at Troy.

"Is it?" His smile was secretive, sneaky, even.

"Yeah. Must have been all of those drugs I took in the sixties."

He chuckled, following her into the wonderfully moon-lit room. Tiny little fake candles sat in frosted glasses all around the place.

"Jack," she said laughing at the sight of him snuggled away in the middle of biggest doggy bed she'd ever seen. His tail wagged in acknowledgment of their presence. "Oh wow," she said bringing her hands to her lips. She looked around, checking out the shadows dancing across the ceiling.

"You like it?"

Gabriella nodded slowly as she spun around to face him. "This is something right out of a movie."

He smiled. "Come on, you haven't seen the best part."

"There's more?" she said in disbelief as he took her hand and led her upstairs. She admired the view of his ass as she followed him up the stairs. A small burst of excitement ran through her as the came to the second landing and he they stopped at the bathroom doorway.

She moved in front of him and inhaled sharply. Bubbles filled the spa bath and a bottle of wine sat in a bucket of ice at its side. On the counter sat a vase packed full of roses.

"I really wish my other boyfriend hadn't done this," she said. "Makes it a bit awkward with you being here and everything."

Troy just stared at her.

"What?" she smiled.

"That's the second time you've referred to me as your boyfriend."

Oh shit. Her mouth opened, her mind reeled. "Ah, I, um…oops."

He blinked. "Oops?"

She was quiet for a moment as she watched him giving her another one of those curious little side glances he'd been giving her all night.

God, if he ended up hurting her like Eddie had…she wouldn't survive it.

"Guess we should do something about that," she couldn't help but smile.

He grunted as he opened and closed his fist at his sides. "Don't tease me, sweetheart."

"Okay." She took a step back from him, pulling the clip from her hair and letting her hair down.

 _"Okay?"_ Troy asked, making sure to put emphasis on the question.

"Okay. I'm ready to see where this goes." She smiled again, batting her eyelashes.

He stepped towards her until she was backed up against the vanity and flattened his hands on the countertop on either side of her to make sure she couldn't go anywhere, not without going through him first.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Troy took her face in his hands, tipped her head back, and cut her off with a hot, hard, dominant kiss.

Gabriella moaned as Troy's mouth claimed hers hungrily, greedily. His tongue pushed past her lips, and she didn't hesitate to invite him in deeper. Her fingers fisted his dress shirt, not to push him away but to keep him close, to make sure he could feel that she was kissing him back with as much passion as she felt coursing through him.

Passion… and possession.

The two emotions were not mutually exclusive, and she couldn't deny that a part of her reveled in this aggressive side to Troy.

When he pulled away she out of breath, her eyes wide. "Just know that if you break my heart, Sharpay will definitely kill you."

He smiled. "I don't plan on breaking your heart. I am not the piece of shit Eddie was. I would never do anything to hurt or humiliate you."

She nodded. "Okay."

He took hold of the bottom of her summer dress, carefully peeling it up and over her head. a demure white bra awaited him below. No matching panties.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get my fill of you," he admitted as he dropped the dress off to the side. His eyes watched her intensely for a moment. "Move in with me."

Wait, what? In an instant, she felt her heart beating fast and hard in her chest. "You want me to move in with you?"

He pondered it for a moment. Then smiled. "Yes."

"That's a big leap. We _just_ started dating. If this is about the end of the summer, I can find an apartment nearby." Her voice shook. "I have some money saved from my real jobs, so I can manage for a while without dipping into my trust fund."

His hand gently squeezed hers. "Gabriella, relax. Think about it. Let sink in."

She could feel her cheeks flush. "I'm relaxed."

He chuckled, "Sweetheart, I meant what I said. It's fast, but I trust my instincts. When you're not with me, I'm looking for you. I want this."

Troy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She couldn't pinpoint when her body had gone cold but it was and his body was a sharp heated contrast to her own.

"I want you here with me. In my house. By my side. Talking while I try to write and making messes that I have to clean up."

"I throw my dirty laundry on the floor."

"I know you do."

"And I clip my toenails in bed."

He laughed.

"And I have a dog."

"Jack's more than welcome."

Her head was spinning. Move in with Troy. A small thrill raced through her, followed by a sharp uncertainty. Could she live in New York? What about her friends? Her jam business? The flea market?

Here's the thing about consorting with men like Troy, they had a habit of just putting you where they liked. Before she had a moment the voice any of these concerns Troy grabbed her by the hips and lifted her onto the bathroom counter, his fingers working on the straps of her sandals.

"Where are we going to live?" she said reaching out to touch the petals of a rose.

He let one sandal fall to the floor. His voice was soft. "Cottage on the cape, here in New York. Wherever you want sweetheart." His fingers worked the other sandal strap.

Her eyes roamed over the bathroom, taking in all the candles. He'd gone through so much to set a mood. Her brows furrowed. "Can you do that? Just live wherever?"

The second sandal fell to the floor and he parted her legs so he was now in-between them and at face level with her breast. "Sweetheart, if you wanted to live on the moon, I'd make it happen."

Just as he was about to place his lips on her breast she placed a finger to his lips pushing him away. "If I live with you, I want to do my fair share. I mean it. I am not some bimbo you need to support. I'm independent."

"You are," he smiled taking her wrist in his hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "We can do this however you want." A wicked smile pulled at his lips and he reached down in-between her legs smoothing a finger up and down her slit. "As long as I have you."

Once, twice… she shuddered. God, her body was so shameless when it came to his touch. She could feel how slick she was already.

"Now if you don't mind," His soft laughter was downright dirty, making a shiver run up her spine a second time. "I got this dream of you, bare-ass naked, wearing nothing but bubbles. And I have to make that happen."

Goosebumps covered her arms. "You been having dirty thoughts about me, Mr. Bolton?"

"Constantly." He pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it off the side along with her dress.

"Since when?"

He smiled a rosy kind of hue on his cheeks. No. Way. The man was blushing.

"I'd rather not say," came the mumbled from deep in his large, solid chest. He lifted her again placing her barefoot on the floor in front of him.

"Hmm." She rested her chin on his chest, gazing up at him. "Troy, tell me some of your non-PG-rated thoughts, please."

Brows scrunched up, he sighed and tucked her hair behind one her ears. His breath warmed her neck, teeth tugging gently at her lobe. It tickled.

"Hey." She smiled. "Talk."

"I'm not sure you could handle it." His nose brushed the side of her face, lips teasing her neck.

Mouth open ever so slightly, she waited.

"I thought about fucking you in all shorts ways. In various positions." A soft breath. "Pretty much on every surface of my cottage. And my condo."

"Mmm?"

"Licking you all over, eating your sweet pussy while you're sprawled out on top of my dining room table arching your back and begging for me make you come."

"Oh," her parts throbbed hard at the image. Maybe he was right. Maybe she couldn't handle this.

His lips dragged along her jawline, hands pressing into her. "I want to bend you over my couch and just bury myself balls deep inside your pussy." The man groaned, burying his face into her neck. Something was definitely filling the front of his jeans in a big way, digging into her stomach.

"Basically," he said, his voice little more than rumble, "with your permission, I just want to hold you down and make love to you for a good long time, watching your face as you come."

"Permission granted."

* * *

The next morning, Troy was up early in his home office. His mind ran in a hundred different directions, and every one of them circled back to the guest cottage. Gabriella. Forever.

The sounds of Jack nails tapped against his food floors and the dog came to sit under his feet. A new habit that Troy surprisingly didn't mind. There was something comforting about feeling Jack's warm little body by his toes as he worked.

He reached for the phone on his desk and called Chad, one of his friends owned luxury hotels.

"You realize it's seven in the morning, right?" Chad grumbled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to bother you so early. You've got a contractor friend who works in New York, right?"

"Zeke Baylor. He does excellent work."

"Think he'd do work for me on the cape?" Troy's mind was going a mile a minute. He had a plan in place, and surprising Gabriella with the studio was the tip of the iceberg.

"Of course."

"Great. I want to turn the guest house into a kitchen studio."

"This would be the same guest house your _friend_ is staying in."

"About that," Troy leaned back in his chair. "I think we can bump her up to a girlfriend."

"You sure do move fast." Chad let out a sigh, "I'm happy for you, honestly. It's about time someone made you pull your head up from the pages of your work."

"Speaking of which, I sent you the first 15 chapters, I'm still working on the ending and wrapping up the loose ends."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks for sending me Zeke's number. I'll get in touch with him as soon as you send it over." He ended the call and gazed at his desk where he had some sketches for the studio, feeling pieces of his heart falling into the place.

* * *

Never in a million years would she have thought listening to someone read could be so erotic. This afternoon they were sprawled out on the couch, her head in his lap listening as he read to her. Jack snuggled on his other side as he held the book in one hand and stroked her hair with the other. The outside world be damn. This was all she really needed in life.

His voice was hypnotic and in a matter of pages, she was sucked in. Hanging on his every word. She could picture this, them, ten years down the line. Just like this, resting on a Saturday afternoon with a book. Her mind drifted for a moment, living in that moment. Imagining children running around the condo. Little piles of shoes by the front door of the cottage. Boys. Two of them, tossing sticks out into the water for Jack to go fetch.

"Hey," Troy's voice broke through her thoughts. "Where did you go sweetheart?"

Gabriella glanced up at him to find him staring down at her with a soft smile. "Sorry," she said pushing to sit up. "I was thinking about the future."

He narrowed his eyes a little. "Was my reading that bad?"

She let out a laugh, "No, I enjoy listening to you read. It's sexy and so…soothing." Gabriella tucked some her hair behind her ear. "I was just thinking about us in the future. What it would be like. You on the couch, probably sporting a pair of those sexy reading glasses, while I lay in your lap." A couple of kids running around and making messes. She kept that last one to herself. It was too soon to scare him with ideas of babies.

"So, I was good looking in the future?" he asked closing the book and placing it to the side.

"Yes, and I was the Queen of England." She said playfully.

Troy laughed, "I'm sure."

A chimed came from his phone and he reached for his phone from the coffee table. His movement made Jack stir. Seemingly annoyed by the disturbance Jack jumped down to the floor to rest by Troy feet.

A small smile crept onto Gabriella's face. They had such an odd relationship. Troy made a wince and she turned her attention back to him watching as Troy swiped at his phone and frowned as he read the message on the screen.

"What's wrong?"

He huffed and placed the phone back on the coffee table. "My mother wants me to visit, Emily told her I was in town."

"Awww, she just loves you."

Troy gave her a look. "I'm almost positive it's not me she wants to see."

Gabriella felt her stomach lurch. Memories of Eddie's mom came back in full force. The disappointment, the judgment, the constant condescending tone. She cringed at the thought of meeting Troy's mom.

"She's invited us over for dinner to-"

"No." she answered quicker than she expected. "Parents don't like me. I can only imagine what yours are going to think."

"They're going to think your amazing."

Gabriella shook her head. "I am not what mothers imagine for their sons. When it comes to parents I'm the anti-Christ."

Troy laughed, "Gabriella, they want to meet you, and I'm more than positive they're going to love you."

"You told them about me?"

"Actually, Emily did. She and my mom talk almost every morning. As you can imagine by now she's anxious to meet you."

"I'll bet she is," Gabriella said wryly.

He laughed, the sound light and humorous. "Let me rephrase that. She's _excited_ to meet you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not. I swear."

Gabriella eyed him cautiously, his expression serious. "You might want to rethink this. Mothers usually don't like me."

"What you fail to understand is that my mother, like Emily, actually wants me to find a nice girl and settle down. Badly. They set me up all the time, it's ridiculous. She's the kind of mother who doesn't think any of her children can be truly happy without having a wife or, in my sister's case a husband, and house in the suburbs with kids."

Gabriella felt her heart thud loudly in her chest. "Is that what you want?"

Troy was quiet for a moment as he shifted his foot so he could rub Jack's belly. "I want to be happy, and I am happy. The rest will happen or it won't."

Gabriella wanted to ask, _what if your mother doesn't like me?_ But in the scheme of things, did that really matter? Troy didn't strike her as a son seeking his mother's approval. Not like Eddie at least. Eddie's mother had been unbearable and suffocating. She wondered what Troy's mother would be like. If she were like Emily. She liked Emily.

"Don't get me wrong," Troy continued. "I'm sure my mother will ask you a ton of questions, but I swear it's not an interrogation. She's genuinely curious about you."

She appreciated the warning. She did. She just felt overwhelmed by the weight of it all.

* * *

Being late was the last thing she wanted, even if his ideas of having a quickie in the elevator tempted her. "I'm trying to impress your family, not have them think I'm some diva who can't get ready on time."

Troy opened the passenger side door for her. "Or they'll take one look at your pretty face, flushed from an orgasm or two, and just think that I can't keep my hands off you."

Her bad, bad nipples furled tight at the erotic images he'd just inserted into her mind. "Behave yourself, Mr. Bolton."

His raised a brow. "Then don't call me Mr. Bolton."

Gabriella laughed as she got into the car and made herself comfortable. She thought about everything he'd told her about his family during their many conversations, just to make sure that she had all the facts fresh in her mind. He was the middle child of three siblings, his older brother was married with kids. She already adored Emily.

After a thirty-minute drive, they arrived in an upscale neighborhood with luxurious custom-built homes that were separated by acres of land in between. Troy pulled into a long, paved driveway that led up to a sprawling house with a gray stone façade and few other high-end vehicles parked near the four-car garage. She stared in awe at the estate home, taking in the lush, immaculate landscaping and the gorgeous marble water fountain out front that had to have cost a small fortune."

"Wow, the house is beautiful and…huge," she said, speaking her thoughts out loud.

"I agree." He chuckled as he turned off the care and removed the keys from the ignition. "I got it for them years ago when my second book hit the best sellers list."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "You bought them a house."

Troy shrugged. "Least I can do."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "Shit. All I ever gave my parents were little shot glasses from truck stops."

He glanced at her with a warm smile. "I'm sure your parents treasure each one."

Gabriella made a huffing noise as she looked back out at the house.

"Are you ready to head inside?" he asked. "We're a little early, per my mother's request so I have time to introduce you to the family before all the guest arrive."

"Guest?" Gabriella's eyes widen. "I thought you said this was dinner?"

"It is," Troy shrugged. "It's dinner with my parents and a few members of the family."

Exhaling a deep, fortifying breath, she nodded. "I'm ready."

"Then let's do this," he said with a playful wink. They both for out of the car, and she came around to his side. He automatically entwined his fingers with hers, then led the way along the walkway to the small porch. She loved the way he held her hand, the way it made her feel safe and protected as well as calmed the nerves springing to life inside her again.

As soon as they reached the porch, he turned toward her with a smile so affectionate it made her heart trip in her chest. Then he reached up and gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her cheek, his touch both sensual and tender at the same time.

"By the way, I meant to tell you back at my place that you look absolutely stunning, and I wanted you to know that before we go inside," he said, skimming his thumb along her jaw. "Also, I know you're nervous, but trust me when I tell you that there's nothing about you that family won't adore as much as I do."

Hearing compliments from a man was a rare occurrence for her, but hearing them from Troy, a man she knew she was steadily falling for, made her feel so cherished an adored. "Thank you," she said softly.

The corner of his mouth quirked into a flirtatious smile as he dipped his head towards hers. "You're welcome," he murmured and settled his lips on hers for a sweet kiss that lingered long enough to make her yearn for more.

The door suddenly opened, startling Gabriella so badly she literally jumped away from Troy. Realizing they'd just been caught in the act, her face heated as she looked at the older woman standing on the other side of the threshold. In her late fifties, she was slender and very pretty, with dark brown hair and the same blue eyes as Troy. Her smile was so filled with an undeniable excitement that it was nearly infectious.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you two," she said in a rush of breath as she clasped her hands to her chest, her kind gaze taking in everything about Gabriella. "I saw the two of you drive up, and I just couldn't wait any longer to meet this woman."

Troy chuckled. "Way to ruin a romantic moment, mom."

"Oh, hush," she said, waving her hand at Troy in a chastising manner. "You've kept this treasure a secret and have had her all to yourself for long enough. It's time to share her with the rest of the family."

Troy glanced at Gabriella with an unmistakable _I told you so_ look on his face.

His mother unexpectedly reached out and caught Gabriella's face between her soft palms and looked her in the eyes, her expression sincere. "You are just as beautiful as Troy said you were, not that I had any doubts whatsoever. Now come inside so you can meet everyone before the party gets started."

Before Gabriella could say anything at all, his mother hooked her arm through Gabriella's and guided her into the massive foyer, decorated with marble flooring and boasting a grand double staircase that led to the second story of the house.

Trying not to get too overwhelmed by it all, Gabriella managed a courteous smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bolton."

"Please, call me Lucy," she insisted, patting Gabriella's hand as he led her towards the back of the house.

Gabriella glanced over her shoulder at Troy, who was following them. he gave her a lopsided smile. Clearly used to his mother audacious personality, and mouthed the words, _just go with it._

She didn't think she had any other option with Lucy whisking her into a spacious, warmly decorated family room where a group of people and some young kids were hanging out.

"Gabriella is here!" Lucy announced happily, and everyone went quiet as they all turned to stare at her.

Emily squealed! "It's about time he show you off," she sprang up from her spot on the couch to toss her arms around Gabriella. She welcomed the greeting from a familiar face.

Meanwhile, two rambunctious boys ran straight past Gabriella shouting, "Uncle Troy! You're here!"

Emily laughed, "Don't seem so freaked, we don't bite." She smirked, "Well I can't speak for Troy. He likes to bite every now and again."

The room filled with laughter and Gabriella felt a blush warm her cheeks.

"This is our older brother, Alex, and his wife, Brittany. The two rug rats belong to them. Tommy and Charlie."

Alex looked more like his mother, the same warm features. Brown eyes instead of blue and unlike Troy his hair was buzzed cut in the classic military style. It reminded her of brothers.

"What is all the fuss about?" An older man came into the room and Gabriella inhaled sharply. Cool brown eyes looked at her with a warm smile. Aside from his eyes, the man was a splitting image of Troy. An older grayer around the ears version but the resemblance was strong.

"Hello Mr. Bolton," she said extending a hand to him.

"Call me Jack," he said clasping her hand in his softly. "Is my son being a gentleman?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes sir."

"Good." The older man nodded firmly and glanced over at Troy. "You better treat this young woman with respect boy."

"I do," Troy answered promptly.

"Uncle Troy!" Tommy said pulling insistently on Troy's hand. "Will toy come outside and throw the football for us like you always do?"

Troy glanced at her, silently asking Gabriella if she'd be okay without him for a while, and she smiled in return. "Go have fun with your nephews."

"Yippee!" the two boys cheered and ran out of the room.

Troy came up to her, a subtle but unmistakable wicked glimmer in his eyes, and right in front of everyone, he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush as usual. "I'll see you in a little bit, sweetheart."

Oh yeah, he was totally pouring on the charm, and by the delighted looks on his sister's and mother's faces, they were convinced that Troy was head over heels for her.

Lucy shooed the rest of the men out of the room. "How about _all_ you boys head outside and get yourself a beer or drink before the guest start to arrive and us girls will check on things in the kitchen."

With that suggestion, the men dispersed, and Gabriella followed Emily and Lucy into the gourmet kitchen. The space was painted white, with stainless steel, state of the art appliances and a huge island in the center of the room topped with a quartz countertop. Lucy picked up a rag and wiped the already clean countertop. So, she was the origin of Troy "neat-freak" ways. A small smile pulled at her lips.

A glance out the window over the sink revealed a spacious outdoor area was being set up by caterers and casually dressed waiters who oversaw preparing all the food for the party. Next to that was a full-service bar with a hired bartender, where all the men were already gathered and placing their orders.

 _This was not just a dinner._

"Have a seat, Gabriella," Lucy said, indicating the row of stools tucked under the center of the island. "What can I get you to drink? A glass of wine or champagne? Or a cocktail? We also have lemonade and sweet tea."

Gabriella definitely wanted to keep her wits about her today. "I'd love a glass of lemonade. Thank you."

"I'll have the same, mom," Emily said, taking a seat beside Gabriella.

"What's the occasion for tonight?" Gabriella asked while Lucy poured the drinks.

"One of dad's army buddies is celebrating a birthday."

It was just then that Gabriella noticed Brittany's tummy as she sat on the stool off to the side with a soft groan and a hand on her stomach.

"When are you due?" Gabriella asked.

"I've got six more weeks to go." Brittany released a tired sigh. "This little girl's birthday cannot come soon enough."

"A girl," Gabriella said, happy for her since she already had two boys. "How wonderful."

"Actually, I would have stopped at two boys but Alex really wanted a girl. I gave him one more try, and he managed to get it right this time." Brittany laughed.

"The more grandbabies there are, the happier I am," Lucy said merrily as she set a glass of lemonade in front of Gabriella and Emily. "Brittany do you want something to drink?"

"Oh no thanks, if I drink anything now, I'll be traveling back and forth to the bathroom peeing for the rest of the night."

Lucy laughed with a knowing smile. Her eyes crinkled with joy and she shifted her attention to Gabriella. "How many children do you want Gabriella? Have you and Troy talked about it yet?"

"Mom!" Emily admonished, and shook her head. "Gabriella _just_ met us."

"What?" Lucy batted her eyes innocently at her daughter. "I'm just curious about my son's life is all."

Gabriella took a drink of the sweetened lemonade to give herself a moment to think. The last thing she wanted to do was outright fib to Troy's mother, but she also didn't want to get her hopes up either.

"Troy and I both want a family when the time is right," she replied, keeping things as vague as possible yet reassuring Lucy at the same time. "But right now, I'm focused on my business, so it might be a little while before we have that talk."

"Yes! Mom you _have to_ try her jam! It's fantastic." Emily beamed. "Troy says you're going to start up your own business?"

"Oh my," Lucy smiled, her expression reflecting her interest. "How does all that work?"

At least this subject was easy for Gabriella to talk about, and she answered every question that they asked, and there was plenty. Her career was an endless source of fascination to a lot of people, and Gabriella was used to their curiosity.

After a while, the conversation had shifted. Lucy had jumped at the opportunity to jump into a conversation about Gabriella's family and where she'd grown up. She told them everything that Troy know about her past, her parent's happy marriage and her older siblings. She knew they were curious about her, and had every right to be considering she was dating Troy.

It wasn't quite an interrogation, and they didn't ask their questions with suspicion, but she definitely felt like she was in the hot seat.

"You guys about done with her?" Troy said coming inside from the yard. "Guest are starting to arrive." He announced. He came up to Gabriella and slid a hand up her back beneath her hair in an intimate caress until his fingers were touching the nape of her neck. "Was kind of hoping to steal my girl for a moment."

 _His girl._ Her insides were roaring. She'd spent three miserable years with Eddie and not once did he ever refer to her as his girl with as much meaning and genuine affection as Troy had. God, why couldn't she see for herself what an ass hat Eddie really was? And why had it taken her so long to trust Troy with her heart?

Lucy beamed at her son. "I can't tell you how happy I am for the two of you."

"I know, mom," he said his tone a little wry. "It's also really embarrassing." He added with a playful smile.

Emily and Brittany laughed.

Keeping her close to his side, he escorted her outside at the back of the house, which was as astounding as everything else on this property. The patio was enormous, with table and chairs set up for dozens of guests and an area to use as a dance floor if anyone wanted to take advantage of the music the DJ was playing.

"This house is crazy."

Troy made a face, "By now I thought you would have moved on to how crazy my family is." He brought a hand up to sift through his hair. Each strand falling back into perfect place with no effort. "I honestly think they're more impressed with you than anything I've ever written."

"Must be hard," she said with a teasing smile. "Always being the favorite."

Troy let out a laugh. "Far from it," he said taking two glasses from a waiter walking by. "Alex is the favorite, the whole following in my dad's footsteps. If I didn't know any better I'd say he planned the whole two boys and youngest daughter thing just to make sure he couldn't be beaten."

Gabriella raised her brows as she took the wineglass from him. "I think your parents love you all equally in their own way."

"Is that the lie they told you?" Troy teased.

Gabriella playfully pushed him. "It's the truth. My folks loved us all differently, but they loved us all the same. My mom always said we were raised to be individuals, and because of that, we have our own individual relationships with her."

Troy inhaled sharply. "Remind me to get Jack the biggest steak later."

Gabriella looked at him questioningly.

"He's one hell of a wingman."

As people started arriving, Troy shook hands with family friends and introduced her, as well. While everyone was nice and amicable, Gabriella couldn't deny that she felt a bit out of place. There was no refuting the guest were all wealthy based on their designer clothing, the jewelry they wore, and that certain air about them that just spoke of the upper class.

As Troy drew her away from an older couple they'd just met and Gabriella thought she'd finally have a moment to breathe without the pressure of being the center of attention, he gave her hand a squeeze and bent his head so his mouth was close to her ear and no one else could hear what he had to say.

"I know you're probably tired of meeting new people, and I hate to do this to you, but my agent is right over there, and we should probably get this greeting over with."

Gabriella nodded in understanding and slid her hand into the nook of his arm. "For the record, this is so not, a small family dinner."

Troy let out a sigh, "Unfortunately, it is. My mother runs a lot of events for the Disabled American Veterans. Mix that with my celebrity and every family event is a sort of public relations affair."

"Oh," Gabriella said taking in the crowd. She swallowed hard. "So, everyone here, they're a kind of big deal then?"

Gabriella's stupid insecurities tried to claw their way to the surface, and she reminded herself that Troy had never ever made her feel less than beautiful, and Bolton's had been nothing but kind.

"Troy! It's so nice to see you." A woman with defined features lurched forward encasing him in a one arm hug while carefully not spilling a drop of her drink. "If you're here, I take it the writing is going well?" she asked eyeing him quizzically.

The woman was certainly intimidating, she was everything Gabriella wasn't- tall, refined, and sophisticated. This woman fits in with this wealthy crowd like the socialite she was.

"Tracy, this is Gabriella, my girlfriend," he said pulling Gabriella in closer. "Gabriella, this is Tracy."

Tracy paused for a moment as she eyed Gabriella. "Wow, a girlfriend." The pleasant tone of her voice contradicted the judgmental look on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Gabriella said graciously and offered a hand to Tracy.

A tight smile pulled up the corners of Tracy's lips. "I truly thought your sister was joking when she told me that you'd gotten a girlfriend." There was a tone to her voice, an underlying censure in her tone coming in loud and clear.

The three of them were quiet for a moment as Tracy's eyes jumped from one to the other. "You are still getting your writing done, aren't you?"

"Tracy," Troy voice was below a growl. Apparently, he had his _own_ message to deliver loud and clear. "We're on track for the deadline. I know how to do my job. All you need to worry about is doing yours."

Oh, yeah, shots were being fired.

"Agreed." She said giving him a look. "Just know that I can _only_ do my job as long as you stay _focused_ on yours."

"He is focused." Gabriella interrupted. "He's very religious about his writing time, honest. If Troy says he has everything under control I believe him. I know how important his writing is to him and I would never want to get in the way of that."

Tracy raised a brow. "I like her," she said pointing at Gabriella. She then surprised Gabriella by pulling her into a small one-armed hug like she had Troy. "Welcome to the crazy Bolton train honey, you let me know if he gets out of line."

"Have I ever not been a perfect gentleman?" Troy asked with an exasperated expression.

"Well," Gabriella answered, "I think all the chopping people into little bits in your book is a bit concerning."

Troy eyed her curiously. "I thought you hadn't read my books."

"I watched the movie," Gabriella admitted shyly.

He narrowed his eyes with amusement.

"Well, you two enjoy yourself." Tracy winked at Troy. "Looking forward to reading the book."

As soon as she was gone they stared at each other and smiled.

"Come on," Troy tugged on her hand.

* * *

Troy led Gabriella past the kitchen and living room area.

"Ah, Troy? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied, not breaking stride as they walked through the foyer and up one of the double staircases to the second floor. He continued down the hallway and stopped at the third door on the left-hand side, which was closed. He twisted the knob, pulled Gabriella inside, and shut the door. Once they were inside he switched on one of the lamps on the nightstand to illuminate the space.

She gasped in delighted surprise, and just that one animated sound had the ability to soothe his irritable mood. "Is this your bedroom?" she asked, taking everything in with a wide-eyed charm.

"Yes." It had been years since he'd been in this room, his mother had insisted on replicating all their old childhood bedrooms in the new house. She claimed it was for her grandchildren, so they would have someplace to stay when they visited, but Troy had his suspicions that she really was just sentimental about her children.

She trailed her fingers over the blue plaid comforter on the queen-sized mattress, while glancing at all the old horror movie posters on his walls, along with other memorabilia and souvenirs he'd collected whenever he could get his hands on them.

"Wow," she looked at his desk, a stack of his books layout on display along with numerous childhood keepsakes, then she picked up a framed photo of him and Chad in the newspaper room posing back to back. "Well now I know your secret," she said putting the picture down and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh really," he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Yes," she let out a big sigh as if about to reveal a juicy nugget of gossip. "You were a _huge_ nerd."

Troy let out a chuckle. "Well, this _nerd_ has a girl in his bedroom." He hadn't had a girl in his room since high school, and even then, it had only been one of Emily's little friends who had some odd-ball crush on him.

She smiled and turned away from him giving him a wonderful view of her backside as she removed _To Kill A Mockingbird_ from his small library of classic books on the shelf above his desk. The novel was creased and dog-eared and made him smile when he remembered those late nights before a test when he'd stayed up until morning reading and highlight passages.

"I read this in high school, too," she said, smiling at the nostalgic memory as she put the book back with the others. "Lit class, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My mother refused to get rid of any of those classics. She swears that my own kids will probably be required to read them one day, as well."

"She's probably right." She laughed while moving towards a closed door, which she opened, revealing a small walk-in closet.

He reached for her, unable to keep his hands to himself for much longer. "Has anyone ever told you how nosy you are?"

She came into his arms willingly, her hands resting on his chest. "Can't I be a little curious about the man I'm moving in with?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "That didn't stop you from moving into his guest house."

"That was before I got to know you."

"I think we know each other pretty well," he said and glanced over at the blue plaid comforter covering his mattress before waggling his brows at her. "Wanna make out on my bed like two horny teenagers? I promise I'll only go to second base?"

" _Only_ second base?" she actually sounded disappointed.

"For now," he said as he started backwards to the bed, pulling her along with him. "But later tonight, when we're back at my place, I'm hoping for a fucking home run."

She laughed, and just as he reached the edge of the mattress, she pressed her hands to his chest and gave him a shove that was so hard and unexpected he lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. He came up on his elbows and cocked his head to the side, suddenly aware of the way she was tugging on her lower lip with her teeth. There was obviously something on her mind, and he waited for her to share what she was thinking.

"I want to tell you something," she said, unable to completely conceal the slight nerves he detected in her voice.

Whatever it was, he was certainly intrigued. "Okay."

Her chest rose and fell with a deep, fortifying breath, she played with the hem of her dress for a moment. And he couldn't help the way his hungry gaze automatically lowered to watch as the fabric inched up her skin.

"I didn't think it was possible to feel like this again, especially after having my heart ripped out and stomped on."

Yeah, he was definitely taken by surprise. He managed to swallow back the raged, lust-filled groan that rose in his throat, but there was nothing he could do about his rapidly hardening dick and the way it strained against the front of his pants.

"And I feel like an idiot because we've only known each other for a short period of time." She said, tucking her hair back behind her ears. "I…love you…and that scares me just a little bit."

His eye lifted to hers, the anxiety in her eyes pulled at his gut. He reached out a hand to her. "I love you too," he said, his tone low and thick.

She neared the bed, and when she was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her, tumbling her onto the mattress beside him. She let out a surprised squeal that turned into a husky laugh until he moved half on top of her and instantaneous awareness replaced the playful moment. With one leg pushed in between hers and one of his hands delving into her hair, he lowered his head and kissed her. His lips slid over hers, and his tongue took things deeper, made things hotter and more demanding.

He placed his hand on her leg, right above her knee, and slowly skimmed his palm higher push the hem of her dress up. She moaned encouragingly against his mouth, her thighs opening a little wider in the invitation as his fingers disappeared beneath the hem of her dress. Just as he neared her sweet spot between her legs, the bedroom door opened behind him and a loud female gasp had Gabriella wrenching her mouth from his, then burrowing closer to him in embarrassment, as well as to hide from whoever had just walked in.

"Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom. I…er…I didn't see anything."

Pulling Gabriella closer to him and shielding her the best he could with his body he glanced over and nodded. "Next door on the right."

"Thanks, and sorry about that. Loved your book by the way."

"Awesome, great to hear." Troy rolled his eyes as the door clicked shut again and looked down at Gabriella who was now biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing aloud. He narrowed his eyes. "Something funny?" he asked her.

She nodded her eyes filled with amusement.

He moved off the bed and held his hand out to help her up, too. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" she asked once she was standing beside him.

"Back to my place." He gave her a wicked smile as he gently placed his hand on the side of her face and grazed his thumb across her kiss-swollen bottom lip. "Where we can't be interrupted."


	11. Chapter 11

"So, New York?" Sharpay asked as she straightened out some of the jars on the table avoiding Gabriella's eyes.

Telling Sharpay about their relationship was surprisingly, the easy part. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. They squealed, they hugged, they even giggled like a pair of high school girls in the bathroom between classes.

But telling her about moving in with him, well, that part was a little bit of a blow. Time was flying by so fast. She wanted to draw it out and eke out every second she could. Between preparing for the meetings, working with Taylor Kelsi and Sharpay to figure out how to put a WordPress website together—which was a two-bottle-of-wine job— and spending time with Troy she felt the end of the summer closing in on her.

The cape was her home, with her friends, the flea market, and her hopes to grow a business. But Kelsi and Taylor were also leaving soon to go back to Connecticut. She had always been a traveler in her past. Just bouncing around and making things work. The cape was her first real attempt at making a life for herself. Despite Eddie, she really did love it here.

"We'd be back every summer," she said quietly. "When we started all this, I thought it would be kind of a part-time and year-round. You know, work the flea markets in the summer, maybe indoor fairs in the winter, see how it goes."

"We can still do that," Sharpay shrugged, "We're just starting out, we can turn this thing into anything we want to. And what's a four-hour drive here and there?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip while she tried to keep the edge off her voice. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys around."

Sharpay smiled, "You'll call and skype me all the time, and every once in a while, we'll have a crazy girls weekend in New York!"

"And we'll have summer."

"Summer at The Cape," Sharpay said looking hopeful.

Gabriella felt the lump in her throat get a little bit bigger. "Promise me you won't go getting a new best friend."

"Never." Sharpay offered, then let out a breath, "It has been one hell of a summer, hasn't it?"

"I know," Gabriella shook her head. "I can't believe it either. I know it's crazy fast, but it feels so right. I feel like even If everything fell apart tomorrow, as long as we were together, everything would still be perfect. I never felt that way with Eddie." Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she watched Jack sit under the table chewing on his pink pig. "With Eddie, I always felt like I was trying to do everything in my power to make sure it didn't fall apart at all. Like I knew if I messed up, even a little…everything else would crash and burn. And in the end… it did anyway."

"Does he know about your penchant for laundry piles."

Gabriella laughed. "I haven't hidden a thing. I'm sure we'll both have to make concessions. I mean, he's already accepted Jack. He wouldn't even smile at him when we first met, and I can't believe he's taking time away from his writing for us. but he is, and he says it's what he wants."

"You really like him," Sharpay smiled as she took a seat in her fold-out chair.

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Gabriella silently thanked heaven that she had Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi in her life. When she thought of the people who would always be there for her, they were the only ones who came to mind. She never thought anyone else outside of her family could measure up to the safety and love that her friends gave her unconditional, and now that she'd met and fallen in love with Troy, she knew just how wrong she'd been. And how lucky she was. "I really do."

"Then I'm happy for you," Sharpay checked her phone, her eyes focused on the screen in her hand. After a while, she smiled and typed out a quick response back.

"Who's texting you?"

"No one," she said slipping the phone into her back pocket, then reaching for a piece of fresh bread. "So, are you thinking about marriage or just living in sin?"

"Marriage? We haven't really talked about marriage." Thoughts ran through her mind and she shifted her attention to one of the jars of jam on the table. Marriage. With Troy. A slow smile began to grow on her lips.

"Whoa, Earth to Gabriella," Sharpay said tearing the piece of bread in two pieces and giving her half. "You got it bad girl."

* * *

The day had started off late, he'd been in bed with Gabriella all morning, and he was just now making it out for his morning run. His day would be thrown off by this late start, and again by the interruption of meeting with Zeke about the kitchen studio renovation. Troy was such a creature of habit that he expected to be moody because of the disturbance to his schedule, but an unfamiliar calm settled over him as he ran beneath the thinning clouds.

His thoughts turned introspective, and he took stock of how his life had changed. How he had changed. He used to work through plot issues and character development in the hours he wasn't writing, and he never understood how writers claimed to turn their writer brains off in the evenings and on weekends. To Troy, every day held the promise of a blank page, and he craved the challenge of filling it with meaningful words that engaged the reader to the point of obsession. Now he was beginning to understand the desire to climb out of his characters' mind and turn odd the plot formations. As he rounded a bend, he thought of Gabriella up early and working on her business. She'd changed, too, he realized. He'd never been a big believer in fate, and as he came to the end of his three-mile run, the sun broke through the clouds, shining brightly on the studio.

Zeke had arrived on time. He was a good-looking man built for hard work. He stood eye to eye with Troy, with thick brown hair parted on the side, and smallish eyes, which gave him a mysterious look. In his jeans and a white T-shirt, complete with a five-o'clock shadow at ten in the morning the man probably turned a lot of heads.

"Zeke Baylor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." he flashed a killer smile, and Troy was surprised when his handshake wasn't a challenge, as he'd expect from a man like this.

"Thanks for coming out."

"This place is beautiful."

"Thanks," They walked across the grass to the guest cottage. "The place was empty for a while, just had it updated for the summer. Nothing big, just some comfortable additions to make it more habitable. I'd like to open it up a little more and outfit it with the materials I noted in the photographs I sent. My girlfriend has a jam and jelly business."

Zeke eyed the building with an accessing gaze.

"You mentioned that. She's currently residing here?"

"She'll be moving in with me soon, so it won't be a problem." They went inside, and Zeke ran a hand over the countertop. He sized up the ceiling and walls, checked out the storage area, and took notes on a notepad he'd pulled from his back pocket.

"This place is incredible. There are so many possibilities with the setup. Are you open to a few ideas, or are you set on the images you've already provided?" Zeke put one hand on his hip and rubbed his chin. "I think we can make this much more comfortable and elegant unless your girlfriend really enjoys a sterile feel to the environment."

"She's anything but sterile." He smiled, looking at Gabriella kitchen stacked high with dishes from the first night he'd come over to put up shelves. "I think she'd like something that felt like home but was easy to clean. Jams and Jellies make for sticky cleanups, so if you can work with that, then sure. I'd love to hear your ideas."

"Renovations like this can be pricey. Are you sure you don't want to run a few ideas by her first?"

Troy locked the guest cottage up. "Actually, you'll be working with her business partner Sharpay Evans. I sent her contact information to your email, she knows exactly what Gabriella wants. I worked out the details with her this morning, she's expecting to hear from you soon."

"Great, then I'll reach out to her and see when she wants to get to work."

"Before you head off, can I get you a drink?"

"Sure, thanks. Water's fine." They began walking to the main cottage. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Oh, man, don't even ask. You'll think I'm nuts."

Zeke chuckled, "Well, based on what you're about to do for her, clearly you guys are nuts about each other."

Troy gazed out over the ocean, wondering again if he was moving too quickly. For a guy who kept his world close to his chest, he was opening up to Gabriella in ways that couldn't easily be closed. He tried to picture his life without Gabriella and found he was unable to. There was no room for doubt in his very full heart. Fast or not, the only thing in his life that he felt as passionate about as he did Gabriella was writing, and even that now took a backseat. He was moving forward, and it felt right all the way to his core.

"Yeah, we're nuts."

* * *

A week later Gabriella was curled up in bed, hugging a pillow to her chest as she watched back to back re-run episodes of The Golden Girl's sitcom, her body feeling as though it had been through a boxing match, and lost. Occasionally, she'd chuckle at Rose's spacey antics on the show, which told her she was on the mend.

The worst part of her nausea had passed, and no she wasn't pregnant, along with a raging headache that had been pounding in her head most of the day. Her abdominal cramps were completely gone, though her muscles still ached. Her empty stomach had grumbled hungrily a few times, and when she thought of ingesting something, she no longer felt like she wanted to throw up. Except she didn't have the oomph to get up, go to the kitchen, and make something to eat, though she knew she'd eventually have to.

She'd moved into the main cottage now and she was still getting used to living with Troy. It wasn't too difficult, it was a lot less exhausting than it had been living with Eddie. Troy was often the first one up, making coffee, taking Jack out on his run. The daily exercise seemed to be good for Jack too, he was a lot more relaxed in the market. He was no longer pulling at the leash or trying to get away from her.

Troy was converting the guest cottage into his own writing studio and Sharpay was in the process of overseeing a new facility that she thought might work out for Feel-Good Flavors. Even Kelsi and Taylor were busy with Kelsi's mom who came into town and wanted a grand tour of The Cape for the last weekend.

She hated being sick. Eddie would always leave and stay at his mother's house for fear of catching whatever she had. Not that she could blame him. Being sick was not fun. When Troy had offered to take care of her she'd insisted he go out for his morning run and stick to his routine. She'd already intercepted his life enough. Besides, she could handle a little flu on her own.

A while later, a shirtless Troy appeared in the doorway, "How are you feeling?" he asked patting the sweat from his chest with a green towel. He went out for his run an hour ago, sticking to his promise that he was coming straight back up here to take care of her. He held out a Gatorade, "Got to keep you hydrated."

Gabriella rolled to her back and groaned. As thoughtful as the gesture was, she wasn't really in the mood for company. She was in her rattiest pair of sweatpants and an old cotton T-shirt, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail because she didn't want it getting in the way of her bending over the toilet earlier. She'd only recently had the energy to brush her teeth, but that didn't make up for her ghastly appearance. She couldn't remember looking or feeling worse than she did today, and this flu's dreadful aftermath was not an impression she wanted to leave in Troy's head.

"Don't bother ignoring me. I'm not going away." He said tossing the towel off to the side and approaching the bed. He was grinning, looking so hot and sexy and full of himself and damn if just _seeing_ him didn't lift her spirits and make butterflies take flight in her stomach. "I got your favorite ice cream downstairs, Ben and Jerry's."

She perked her head, "Chocolate Fudge Brownie?"

He nodded.

After a moment she shifted, "You know you _really_ don't have to do this?"

"I know. I _really_ want to." He teased right back, but then grew serious as his dark blue eyes searched her face. "I want to take care of you and make you feel better."

She swallowed hard, so not used to this kind, caring side to Troy. It made her love him even more. "I told you I was going to be fine," she said, suddenly self-conscious as she played with the hem of her faded T-shirt. "I look and feel gross."

"You don't look bad," he said and grinned. "Not even a little gross."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar, but appreciate you sugarcoating the truth."

"I wasn't. You always look beautiful to me." And to prove his point, he leaned towards her and placed a soft, achingly sweet kiss on her cheek, as if she hadn't spent most of the night and early morning hurling up her toenails.

Her throat closed up with emotion, and because she wasn't able to talk past the know in her vocal cords she smiled.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable and wait for me to bring you some soup. And get started on drinking this Gatorade to make sure you're hydrated." He pressed the chilled bottle of drink into her hand this time.

It felt weird being doted on, and he must have seen the indecision on her expression because he pointed a finger down at the bed. "Stay. Put." He said strictly as he got up to leave.

She nodded. Knowing full well what he was capable of when he was in one of his bossy moods. She settled into the mattress with the covers pulled up to her lap, and took a few sips of her drink.

By the time she'd finished watching the next episode, Troy walked in with a steaming bowl of chicken soup and a plate of crackers. Jack followed behind with his pink rubber pig hanging from his mouth as he made himself comfortable on another huge doggy bed Troy had purchased for him.

Troy handed her a dishtowel to hold beneath the hot bowl so she didn't burn her hands and placed the saltines on the nightstand next to her Gatorade. Then he walked around the bed to the other side, toed off his shoes and made himself comfortable beside her with the extra pillows stacked behind him. She'd never been in bed with him fully clothed before, and oddly enough, it seemed more intimate than being completely naked.

She swallowed a spoonful of the delicious soup, then glanced at him, her face warming when she caught him looking back at her. "Troy…thank you for the food, but you don't have to stay." She was sure he had things he rather be doing than tending to her.

"I know I don't _have_ to." He picked up the remote and pointed it at the TV and started pressing buttons. "We're going to watch Netflix and chill. And by 'chill,' I mean relax. Do you want to watch another episode of The Golden Girls, or something else?"

He looked like he genuinely wanted to stay, and she was finding it difficult to argue when _she_ wanted him to stay. "Whatever _you_ want." The least she could do was let him pick the show or movie.

A slow sinful grin eased up the corners of that gorgeous, talented mouth of his. "I guess watching porn is out of the question tonight, huh?" he asked, just as she put another spoonful of soup into her mouth.

She almost snorted a noodle out of her nose for swallowing and laughing at the same time, and he chuckled too. God, she wasn't supposed to be laughing after the rotten night she had, but it felt good. And oddly normal with Troy. "Porn is definitely not an option tonight."

"Can't blame a guy for asking," he teased as he winked at her, then returned his attention to the catalog of movies he had to pick from.

He ended up choosing _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ , surprising her.

"I love this movie," she said, though it had been a while since she'd seen it.

"Me, too," he said, giving her a quick smile before pressing the play button. "With _The Breakfast Club_ coming in a close second."

"Yeah, they're total classics that are underappreciated these days." She munched on a saltine cracker, realizing just how grateful she was to finally have something in her stomach.

They were both quiet as the movie started and she finished her coup and crackers and drank more of her Gatorade. After a while, he paused the show, then took her bowl and plate to the kitchen, and she heard him cleaning up and washing dishes. When he returned, he turned off the bedroom light, got back into bed beside her, and scooched down a bit on the mattress so he wasn't totally upright.

He patted the space next to him, his smile affectionate. "Come here, sweetheart, so I can cuddle with you."

God, she loved that pet name. "You're not worried about catching my cooties?" she asked, certain he'd change his mind after the reminder of how sick she'd been.

He shook his head, not looking the least bit concerned. "Nah. I'll totally risk it for you."

Such simple words, but they made her melt inside. After readjusting the pillows, she snuggled up to his side and rested her head right where his chest tapered into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, and she placed her hand on his abdomen and relaxed one of her legs over his. They were tangled together in the best possible way, and while she thought he might feel too smothered and he'd want his space, it never happened.

So, Troy was a cuddler, she thought with a smile she fixed her gaze on the movie they were watching. And a really good one. He smelled amazing, too. Warm and masculine, the scent of him was both arousing and comforting, and she had to resist the urge to burrow closer, deeper, so she could memorize everything about this man and how something so simple as bringing her soup when she was sick made her feel so…special.

She couldn't remember the last time that a man she was in a relationship with had gone out of his way above and beyond what was expected, to take care of her. To just be with her. No pretenses of anything else. No expectations.

He had all the makings of being perfect swoon-worthy boyfriend material, and he was hers.

She was a lucky girl.

* * *

Zeke and Sharpay were working on the renovations in the guest cottage, Gabriella was out with Taylor taking documents to the print shop. She'd been working on her own website and the girls were putting together some printouts for her table at the market.

This left him with a free morning to write without any distractions—only he sat staring at this computer screen like it was a foreign object. There was so much to prepare for Gabriella moving in with him, he began making a mental to-do list for New York: Clear space in the closet, the dresser, the bathroom. When Tracy called, he was thankful for the distraction.

"Hi, Tracy."

"Hi, Troy. Are we going to make our deadline?"

"Yes. Didn't you get my confirmation email?" he knew she had.

"And are you on target for our meeting on Monday?"

"We're still on. I plan on emailing the manuscript Thursday evening, which will give you the weekend to review and prepare to harangue me." He clicked on his manuscript. _Definitely Doable._ With only the final scenes left to write, he should have it done and ready to go before Thursday evening, but he knew better than to shorten a deadline.

"If all my clients were as easy as you, I wouldn't have gray hair."

"You don't have gray hair now."

"And that's the beauty of a good colorist. Can't wait to read your latest."

He ended the call, and when his mind drifted back to house preparation, he gave Gabriella's laid-back attitude a test ride of his own. _Don't stress over it. I'll clean out the drawers and stuff when I get home and it'll all be fine._ Troy repositioned himself in his chair. Sweat beaded his upper lip, and he gazed up at the sky, wondering why it suddenly felt ten degrees hotter.

 _Fuck it._ he felt like he was wearing a sweater two sizes too small and realized—more like accepted—that there were some things he couldn't adapt as his own. The idea of Gabriella walking into his house and not feeling at home made him worry, and worrying would hinder his creative ability. He glanced back at the computer screen. He really needed to get back to it.

He reached for his phone and called Emily. "Hey, I need a favor."

"Sure."

"Gabriella is moving in with me when I get back home, and—"

"Moving in? Holy Moly Troy you're going to cohabitate? Oh my god! Does mom know? I'm going to tell her now. Mom!" Emily shouted away from the phone. "Mom, Gabi is moving in with Troy!"

"Take a chill pill Em." He smiled at the excitement in her voice. He liked that they got along. He was excited that his family seemed to really like her. Just as he did. Which made him even more excited to start building a life with her.

"Troy, I am so happy for you, she's just a wonderful girl!" he mom called out in the distance.

"Thanks," Troy shifted a hand through his hair. "Hey, Em?"

"Sup T-Dog."

Troy winced at the nickname. "Would you mind helping me rearrange some things so she has room?"

"You really trust me to go through your drawers and stuff?"

"Oh, don't even try to pretend like you haven't already snooped through all my things," Troy huffed. "You can snoop all you want, you won't find anything. I'm an open book."

Emily sighed. "I know. You're boring. Okay. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"You're a lifesaver. I just need you to make some room for her to put her things."

"Do you mind if mom comes with me? She'd love to help get your house ready for a woman."

"Of course she would." The thought of the two of them working side by side to prepare for Gabriella was an amusing one.

"Just don't go overboard. I was thinking about making room in the closet, the bathroom, the dresser. You know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be fun. Can we get extra stuff? Do you care if we put some things she might want, like scented soaps, body wash, that kind of stuff?"

He sat back and looked out at the water as the tide rolled back in. "She probably has her own stuff that she'll bring with her, but sure, go for it. Whatever you want. Just don't turn my house into a pink, fluffy chick's place."

"Don't worry. I know you liked things a certain way. I'm so excited she's going be living here!"

He and Emily caught up for a few more minutes, and by the time they ended their call, Troy's mind was ready to focus. He set his fingers on the keyboard and disappeared into the final chapters of _Nothing Left To Lose._

* * *

Gabriella was putting some blankets in her Volkswagen when she spotted Taylor and Kelsi walking by hand in hand from the beach.

"Hey girl!" Taylor greeted, "Going to the Drive-In tonight?"

"Yeah. Should be fun. Troy's never been." Gabriella watched Troy coming up the road with Jack, and she was touched by how he'd come to care for her dog.

"Taking the van to get down and dirty at the drive-in like a couple of teenagers?" Kelsi wiggled her eyebrows.

Gabriella laughed. "I swear, we are like a couple of teenagers, but I really just want to cuddle tonight. We're leaving this weekend for New York."

"Us too, time to get back to reality," Taylor sighed.

"I'm going to miss you guys this winter. Maybe we should plan a get-together over the holidays?" Kelsi asked.

"Or maybe we'll get together for Troy and Gabriella's wedding," Taylor suggested.

"You guys have it all figured out, don't you?" Gabriella reached for Troy's hand as he approached. _Yeah, I'd so marry you._ Her breath caught in her throat. _She really would marry him._

"Hey, sweetheart. Ready to grab dinner?" he ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Taylor and Kelsi. "You guys live in your bathing suits."

"Why not?" Kelsi laughed. "We have to leave this weekend, so we're making the most of it."

Troy laughed. "Will we see you girls next summer?" Troy asked as he interlocked his fingers with Gabriella's.

"Count on it," Kelsi said with a wide smile.

Gabriella glanced at Troy, "Hey, why don't you guys come with us?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense," Troy shook his head, "I'm going to be with Gabriella every night after she comes to New York. I'd feel guilty if I didn't share one her last nights with you guys." He folded Gabriella in his arms.

"Let's do it, we could call Sharpay and Zeke!" Kelsi blurted.

"Who's Zeke?" Gabriella's eyebrows lowered. Something was going on, she could sense it. They were all hiding something. Only she had no idea what it was. Sharpay had been so busy these last two weeks she was beginning to worry she wouldn't get to see her before she left.

"We've actually never met him," Taylor nudged Kelsi as if she was telling her to go along with the lie she was fabricating.

"Right!" Kelsi nodded eagerly. "He's just some guy that works with her."

Taylor's eyes widen as she turned to meet Kelsi. "Seriously?"

Troy laughed as he nuzzled against Gabriella's neck. "You might want to let Sharpay know she's invited."

Gabriella reached for her phone in her pocket. "I'll shoot her a text."

* * *

Having never been to a Drive-In, Troy wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't kids running around on the playground equipment and families backing their trucks and vans into parking places and piling in under blankets and pillows like one big slumber party, or setting up beach chairs behind their cars with blankets spread out on the asphalt and coolers full of food.

The drive-in played a family-friendly movie at eight o'clock and a movie for adults at ten fifteen. When Gabriella has mentioned that she wanted to watch both movies, he'd questioned the decision. He wasn't exactly a movies type of guy. In fact, he couldn't remember ever being into kids' movies, even as a boy, but she said it was part of the drive-in experience, and he agreed.

He'd brought his computer, and if the children's movie was too painful to watch, he could start outlining his next book while she watched the first movie. He'd sent his manuscript to Tracy earlier in the day, and he'd touched base with Sharpay and Zeke, happy with the work that was taking place. Also, not surprised at all that he'd walked in on them making out.

He looked around him, as soon as they had pulled up, the girls had gone to work. Setting up beach chairs, complete with pillows, blankets, and bowls of snacks. Troy and Jack watched them create a comfortable slumber party of their own, and the whole scene made him smile.

The couple to their right had two small children, both dressed in pajamas. He heard the father tell the children that after the movie they would go to sleep in the van and they'd drive home after _Mommy and Daddy_ watched their movie.

God, he wouldn't have pegged himself as a guy who might enjoy this type of Brady Brunch environment, with the noise and chaos of lines and crowds hanging out by the snack bar. Now, here with Gabriella, he found himself wondering what it might be like to bring his own children here one day.

 _Their children._

Zeke and Sharpay arrived a few moments later, Sharpay had a bottle of wine and Zeke was carrying a bag of more snacks. He nodded knowingly at Zeke and Zeke shot him a shy but friendly shrug. He watched on as Sharpay introduced him to Gabriella, as Gabriella suspiciously looked back at Troy.

So, she'd caught on that he and Zeke knew each other already… that was going to be fun to explain later when she cornered him for information.

Zeke came to Troy's side with two beers in hand. "Got us a few beers," he motioned. "If I have to sit through this god damn Frozen movie, I at least drinking a beer."

"Agreed," Troy took the offered beer. "Their playing Prisoners after this."

"Got to love Hugh Jackman," Zeke said, he opened his beer, then passed the bottle opener to Troy.

Eventually Troy and Zeke joined the girls behind the van. Jack settled in by Troy's feet. It was a dark night with very few stars, and when the enormous movie screen came to life, it lit up the parking lot. The din of the crowds quieted as information about the theater, including emergency exits from the parking lot and a snack bar commercial that must have been shot in the 1960s filled the screen.

Gabriella's eyes were wide, and the hint of a smile played across her lips. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay sat with popcorn in between them, eyes glued to the previews. Zeke seated next to Sharpay, his beer in one hand and the other rubbing the nape of Sharpay's neck gently. The brisk night air carried the scent of popcorn and every now and again a parent could be heard shushing their child.

Troy probably would have gone forever without seeing a drive-in movie, and it would have been a shame. This…being with friends and family, coming together with a computer or the internet, but in real life, in real time…this was more meaningful than the extra hours he'd spent on his manuscript throughout the years. Gabriella had opened another door to the world for him. There were probably a hundred things he had scoffed at over the years that, with Gabriella, he might see differently, and he couldn't wait to try them all.

"Hey you," she whispered coming to sit on the space between his legs, nestling herself back against his chest. And he loved it.

"Hey yourself," he whispered, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"So," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "You know Zeke?"

"I do," he nodded.

She was quiet for a moment. "Well, what do we know about him? Is he trustworthy? Do we like him?" she wiggled a bit to see him from the corner of her eye.

"Zeke's a good guy." Troy smiled, "Sharpay's in good hands."

Gabriella relaxed against his chest and he placed a tender kiss on top of her head. God, he loved her. Like, really, really…loved her. A smile pulled at his lips and he slithered an arm around her waist giving her a good squeeze.

"I love you."

She sighed. "I could stay like this forever."

Forever sounded pretty darn good to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, crap.

Gabriella had been driving for twenty minutes and her heart was still racing. They spent three hours with the executives of Pete's Farmers and though she was initially intimidated by the mere size of their offices, which took up the entire top floor of a four-story office building, the people had been down-to-earth and easy to talk to. They were smart, funny, and driven and they wanted to carry Feel-Good Flavors in every store.

 _Every store!_

The figures they talked about allowed Gabriella to rent a space on a full-time basis, which she'd need to keep up with orders. She would also need to commit her business full-time if she wanted this contract—and she wanted this contract.

Her mind was flying in a million different directions. She was going to have to hire trusted helpers because while Gabriella knew that she'd never want to dole out all of the day-to-day operations, she wasn't fooling herself. Wide distribution would take several sets of hands.

"We'd have to hire people to help."

It was the first time either of them said anything since getting back in the car.

"So, we're considering this?" Sharpay said cautiously. "What about Troy?"

Therein lay the reason for the tightening in her stomach and the ache in her chest. Gabriella bit her lip. Pete's Farmers wanted her jams not only because they were delicious, or because they liked and seemed to trust Gabriella and Sharpay, but also because Feel-Good Flavors was a local business. Although Pete's Farmers had stores throughout the East Coast, they were big on supporting local businesses. The owners Charlie and Linda Hunter were both born on the Cape and had lived there for more than sixty years. Local to them was Cape Cod. Not New York.

Her stomach pinched.

She wanted this contract.

She also wanted Troy.

Nothing was ever that easy. This was exactly why she wasn't a planner. She knew he couldn't move to the Cape full-time. His family, friends, and job were back in New York. She couldn't ask him to give that all up. She couldn't just pull him from the only world he'd ever known.

"You're supposed to move in with him on Monday _in New York_."

"I know." Her eyes filled with tears. The cottage was already packed up and ready to go for the winter. Just last night she'd begun packing her clothes. The living already had boxes with her name on it. "To keep up with distribution, I would have to work year-round, and that would mean being here year-round. And If I do that… then I don't know if I can be with Troy."

"Honey, why can't you have Troy?" Sharpay's voice was filled with compassion.

"Because I can't expect him to upend his perfect organized life in New York to live on the Cape. What's in the Cape during the winter? Snow? Ice? It's desolate, and he's a family guy. I told you about his family and Lucy. His mom. God, I really like his mom."

She couldn't just expect him to leave them all behind.

"Gabriella, what do _you_ want?"

Gabriella's gut clenched again. "I want to be there. And I want to be here. That was the plan. To have both."

"Well, I think we just blew the plan out of the water," Sharpay said with a sheepish smile.

This was the was rest of her life she was thinking about. Opportunities like this didn't just happen. She's couldn't pass it up because of a guy! Then again, this was Troy, not just a guy. Gabriella took a long breath. Who was she kidding? She couldn't breathe without thinking of Troy.

"Maybe you should wait until we get home. Talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say? I mean how would you react if you're boyfriend committed to living with you, then said, _Hey, you know that promise? That plan we made? Guess what? I'm really sorry, but I got this great job offer to fulfill my dream, and now you either have to change your entire life for me, or we're going to see each other on a once-in-a-while basis_?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So, you don't say it that way." She waved her hand in the air and spoke in a high tone. " _Hey, babe. I got a great job offer from Pete's Farmer that's too good to pass up, but I'd have to be at the Cape full-time. Maybe we should talk about it_?"

They talked for another twenty minutes until they'd beaten the subject and hypothetical outcomes to death.

* * *

Troy was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal when Gabriella came in. She'd been gone for nearly four hours and he took it as a sign that her meeting went well. However, one look at the pout on her lips and he knew better.

The look in her eyes tugged on his heart. He wished he had gone with her, even if he had to sit in the car for four hours. He immediately stood up and came to her side needing to ease whatever disappointment she was feeling.

"Uh-oh. What happened?"

"Everything's fine." She bit her lower lip, and he breathed a little harder.

Her eyes filled with tears and he froze. "Gabriella."

She wiped her eyes. "I'm okay. I'm sorry."

"It's not okay. Tell me what's going on?" His heart hammered in his chest. Every muscle tightened.

"The meeting went well." She wiped her eyes again.

"Okay. Good." _But?_

"They want to carry my jam in all their stores."

"That's fantastic, so these are tears of joy?" _They didn't seem like it._

She shook her head.

 _Shit._

"They want me to remain local, and in order to fulfill the distribution to the stores, I'd really need to be here full-time." She pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"Full-time?"

She nodded.

"So, you don't want to get another facility in New York and continue there in the fall and winter? Or work from our house?"

She shook her head. "They want to support local businesses, and they said if I prefer not to remain local, they'd rather not carry the jam because they don't really need another jam distributor, but they would welcome another local business to support."

A small smile pulled at his lips. "So, it's me or your business?" No wonder she looked so torn about the situation. He could see it from her watery eyes, the wrinkles along forehead, and the way her lips turned down at the edges. "Is this something you want?"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head. "I don't know. I finally found something that I really love doing, something that resonates with me on every level—and then I find you. I love you, Troy, and _you_ resonate with me on every level."

God, he loved this woman. He knew how much she loved him. Every word she spoke was laced in love. Her glances, her eyes, the love she felt for him was there. And it always warmed him with feelings he didn't even know he was capable of.

"It's okay Gabriella. We can make this work. _If_ this is what you want."

"I want you." she hugged him wrapping her arms around him, her cheek pressed to his chest. "I just don't know how."

"Well we have options," Troy said softly. "This is your chance. You've found the thing that you were looking for, and with you, I found what I never knew I was missing. So, no matter what happens, we can make this work."

"I can't ask you to leave New York."

Troy huffed, "You don't have to ask."

"No," she pushed away from him. "Your life is in New York, your family, friends…your agent. Your life runs like a perfect machine, I'm not going to mess it up."

"Gabriella, I meant what I said. The moon."

She shook her head. "It's too much to ask for."

"My life is wherever you are Sweetheart. Until I met you, I wrote seven days a week. My friends are acquaintances, my family has their own lives, and my agent?" he shook his head. "Gabriella, I can work from anywhere in the world as long as I have an internet connection and Microsoft Word."

Her eyes were downcasted.

He tilted her head up, seeking those beautiful brown eyes he adored. "Gabriella, you're going to take this shot. You're going to take it because you've worked too damn hard not to. No excuses. No regrets. And if you're here. I'm here."

"Here?" she asked.

He kissed her softly. "Here."

"But New York, your condo…"

"Would be torture without you."

She lurched at him, her arms flying around his neck, her lips crashing onto his. And he lifted her scooping her up and enjoying the way her legs wrapped around his waist so snugly. A growl erupted from inside him at the feel of her warm center so close to his dick.

"I have to show you something," he managed to say between kisses.

"Can it wait?" she said against his lips.

Troy's hand gripped tightly on her ass, and he moaned at the thought of sinking deep into her tight and warm pussy. "No, it can't, because once we get started I'm not stopping."

She let out a frustrated sigh as she wiggled a little in his hold. "You can't say things like that and expect me to stop."

Troy laughed as he gently put down on her feet again. "Trust me, it's worth it."

"It better be," Gabriella huffed. "We were about to have great happy-ever-after sex."

He laughed again as he led her out of the cottage and to the guest cottage. Jack on their heels. "I want a life with you. A whole life, Gabriella. I want to experience your world and I want you to experience mine. You're my last chapter, Gabriella. No revisions necessary. I want you to live with me here."

"In the guest cottage?" she asked in confusion.

"No, where we first met. Here in this cottage next to this studio. I want you to build a life with me."

Her forehead wrinkled and her lower lip trembled. "There's no place I rather be."

They stopped at the door to the cottage and Troy smiled as he held both her hands in his. He lifted them to his lips placing a kiss on each. "Forgive me for the secrets I kept, sweetheart. I was planning for you to see this when we came back from New York. The renovations aren't finished yet, but soon…" he reached for the knob and pushed the door open.

She raised a quizzical brow at him, "What did you do?"

He shrugged as he pushed the door open wider for her to walk through. Jack jumped over their feet, being the first one inside.

Gabriella took a step inside and drew in a deep breath. She reached for Troy's hand as her gaze slid along the wall of custom cabinetry to their right. Blue was right; the warm bronze, beiges, and golds of the granite brought warmth to the hickory cabinets. There were still several cabinets to be hung, but the project was taking shape and the guest cottage already felt homier, more like Gabriella. She looked up at the exposed-beam ceiling and finally, her eyes came to rest on the four stainless-steel ovens and stovetops that had yet to be installed, but he knew she could visualize the end result.

"Troy," she said barely above a whisper. "You did this for me?" she walked farther into the room, one slow step at a time.

"We met on this property, so I thought you might want a place for your business that was meaningful."

Gabriella ran her fingers along the granite countertop. She touched the fine wood finish of the cabinetry with both hands and turned damp eyes to Troy.

 _Now those were tears of joy._

 _"_ You took a big chance on me."

He folded his arm. "Did I? you didn't feel like a chance at all to me."

"Really?" she said playful, "even after I crashed into life."

He chuckled. "From the first time I heard your voice, you've felt like fate."

"Fate," she whispered. Gabriella pressed a hand to her chest and gazed up at him with a loving smile. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I've spent years living in the minds of fictional characters and wrapped up in fictional worlds. I want to be wrapped up in you. I want to spend the rest of my life living in the very real world that we create together."

"I love you." Gabriella smiled, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she lifted her hand and motioned for him to come to her. "Is there anything else you want to show me?"

He moved towards her, happy he'd closed the door behind them. As soon as he was standing right in front of her he put his hands on her waist and she jumped up. Again, her legs wrapped around his waist and this time he was going to do something about it. 'Is there something you want to show me?"

"Yes, and it's under my clothes."

"Challenge accepted."

He placed her on the countertop, where he pulled off her blue silk top so he had access to all the sun-kissed skin underneath.

He stripped off her bra and panties but made her keep the skirt and heels. He kissed her again, reveling in the open way she responded and the fact that he had endless days with her to enjoy more kisses. Daily kisses. Morning kisses and evening kisses. And even some in between, at work kisses.

They had so many more things to talk about. Details and plans for the future and figuring out how to make everything work between them. He knew it wouldn't always be easy and there would undoubtedly be obstacles for them to overcome. He expected bumps in the road while the two of them navigated this relationship together. But he was wholly committed to her, and they'd already established the most important thing between them, and that was being in love. The rest would come.

 **Punkpoet69 will return with another story soon. I hope you all enjoyed this one, as much as, I enjoyed writing it. Have a safe and fun 4th of July everyone!**


End file.
